If you just felt the same way
by Pitch Perfect stalker
Summary: Beca and Jesse have been friends since they were small. Jesse has some feelings for Beca that she did not know about. This is a story about Jeca, drama, dilemma, and many other characters are included, just with other backgrounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday 18th August 2010**

**Beca's POV**

Tomorrow was the first school day. I was cleaning my desk; I could feel Jesse's breath in my neck.

"Jesse" I sighed. "What" he said without taking his eye away from the desk.

"Is it entertaining to watch me clean my desk or do you just have to be a dork?" I said annoyed

"Both" He smirked. I pushed him away and lay me down on my bed. "Your breath is gross," I groaned. "You love it" He said dramatically flipping his her. "Sometimes I think, "A beautiful day, he would stop being a dork", but then I'm like "Poor guy, he will never turn" I said with fake sympathy.

He jumped on the desk and pointed his finger at me, "That's my girl" He said. I shook my head and stared at him, he gave me a cheeky glance. "Please don't," I said concerned. He jumped off the desk and threw his arms dramatically out. "Oh my god, no" I said covering my head in my hands. He pointed at me and start singing.

**Why can't you allow me call you my babe**

**Darling, I know you love my stupidity **

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Here we go" I sighed.

**I know you love my hair, my hot brown hair**

**Admit it! You love me, especially when we are watching "The Breakfast club"**

**In addition, when I sing a song you hate so much, and miserably fail and you start laughing like you never done in 4 years**

He tried to get his breath back. "You are a nerd" I laughed. He gave me a stupid smirk.

**And…when I am chasing you...** He finished with a sly glance.

"Oh no" I said stepping backwards. I tried to grab the door handle. Damn, it is not the door. It is the handle to my desktop. He walked slowly in my direction. I crawled under him quickly as he was about to grab me. I got up and ran towards the door. I closed the door behind me quickly to buy time. I jogged down the stairs. I felt some arms wrapping around my waist. "Set me down Jesse!" I yelled, trying to get his arms off my waist. "Sh, I'm just kidnapping you" he said sarcastically, taking his finger in front my lips. I bet his finger while I have the chance. "Ouch" he said letting me go. I start running to the living room. "Eye bitch, come here," He yelled playfully chasing me around the couch. "Never, go and fuck someone" I smirked. I took a step to the left to get him go that direction, and then I ran to the right. He stumbled in a book who was laying in the floor. "Hah, idiot!" I teased pointing on him with my finger. He got up from the floor and looked at me evil. "Like you want Mitchell," He said starting to walk fast. "Oh shit" I cursed and panicked. He grabbed me and lifted me over his shoulder. I punched his back desperately, "Set me down motherfucker!" I yelled. "You are really desperate," he laughed. "Yeah you too" I said trying to push me out of his arms. I heard the door behind us open up.

"Beca, I got the-"He cut off when he saw me.

"Hi" Jesse said awkwardly. He turned around so I could look at my dad.

"So when I'm coming home I have to see my daughter chased of my neighbor?" He asked with a hidden smile. "Actually you have to-"I got cut off by Jesse. "Yup" he said and started running up the stairs with me. "Can you just fucking set me down?" I yelled. "As your order ma'am" he smirked. He threw me down the bed. He miserably failed. I landed on my back in the floor. "Thanks fucker" I mumbled. "Anyway I should get home, school tomorrow you know," He said opening my window. "Fuck school" I sighed. He crawled out my window and start crawling carefully on the bridge we made when we was nine. It was going to his balcony. It is dangerous when I think about it, but if we fall, we fall in their garage roof. "Goodnight nerd" I yelled to him". "Goodnight shorty" he smirked when he closed his balcony door. I hated when they called me shorty, maybe I was unlucky in height but at least I got tits. What the fuck Beca.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY. BUT I HOPE IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH :D PLEASE GIVE SOME TIPS AND YEAH, YOU KNOW. THIS WAS REALLY SHORT BECAUSE I JUST WANT TO SEE HOW IT ARE GONNA GO. THANKS FOR READING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS, ITS ME AGAIN! OF COURSE, IT IS… HOWEVER, UHM. SORRY I REALLY SUCK AT THIS. I AM TRYING TO MAKE LONGER STORIES, CUZ...I SUCK AT IT.****SO**** ANYWAY, ENJOY IT!**

* * *

**19th August 2010****  
**

**Beca's****POV**

I woke up of a knock from the window. "Fuck off" I mumbled covering my head in the pillow.  
Jesse opened up the window and crawled in. "Happy for seeing you too" He said sarcastically.  
He helped me up. "You know, I don't like when you use sarcasm," I said judging. "Maybe you should try to be more positive, "I explained "Just an advice" I finished. "Well, that's ironic" He said with a fake smile. "Fuck you too" I smirked. "You look gorgeous when you are without makeup and really angry" he laughed lightly. "What is the clock?" I asked while I applied the eyeliner on my left eye.

"Uh, it's 8am", he answered tapping my phone. "Key" I mumbled. Wait. The bus. Jesse and I stared at each other. We ran downstairs and out of the house. We saw the bus drive away. "Fuck!" I cursed as I kicked the fence with anger. "We just have to go then" He sighed. "What? Hell no!" I refused. "Bec, c'mon. I don't want any call home on my first school day," He explained. I nodded; I rather want detention then call home. "Let's go," He said wrapping his arm around my neck. I felt a raindrops falling in my shoulder. "Oh Jesus Christ motherfucker" I cursed. I was really freaking out now. I start walking backwards and playing with my fingers.

"Beca, just calm down and take a deep breath-"I cut him off.

"Oh Jesus, yeah, why not. Why don't I just chill and walk with my makeup literary all over my face the whole day and getting detention," I yelled at him. He stepped back and gave me a worried look. "Are you on your period?" He smirked.

"I fucking hate you! And yeah, I actually am" I yelled loud enough to make the neighborhood hear it. Jesse nodded with closed eyes. He opened his arms, "Someone needs a hug", he laughs lightly. I ran and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Why did the day start like this", I said softly leaning my head on his chest. "Aye, you got me," He said proudly. "Wow, because that makes the day so much better" I smirked. "Admit it, you need me" He commanded me. "What?"

"Admit that you need me, now" He said seriously. I rolled my eyes "I need you Jesse," I said. "With a poker face? C'mon Beca, more enthusiasm" he said cheerily. I raised an eyebrow. "I need you Jesse!" I yelled dramatically. "There it is" He smirked and started to walk again. "You are such a dork," I laughed. I tapped on my phone; it was almost 9am.

"I'm tired," I mumbled. "Yeah me too" Jesse sighed. "'Well, can't we just go over to your place?" he took a deep breath. He turned around and faced me. He nodded and started walking the opposite direction.

**15 minutes later**

We were tired and our clothes was wet. I took of my sweater and pressed out the water of it.

"Jesse?" I yelled. "Yeah?" He yelled from upstairs, I threw my sweater on the couch. I ran upstairs and glanced over Jesse's room. He was taking off his shirt; I will admit that he has some hot abs.

"Trying to be Taylor Lauthner or something?" I smirked. "Trying to cover how much you think about my abs" He said and flipped his hair. I rolled my eyes, "Hey, can you borrow me a hoddie? It's kind of cold," I said rubbing my arms, I just had a t-shirt. "Yeah sure" He said throwing a hoddie over his shoulder. I zipped it on me, his hoodie smelled like his aftershave. "Thanks, now I'm going to smell aftershave," I groaned. "Fucking hate you" I mumbled. "Love you too," He said sarcastic. I threw my phone on his bed. "Oh, let me see," He mumbled and grabbed my phone. "Oh, Ryan Gosling. Hell yeah" He smirked. "Oh fuck you" I said. I tried to get the phone back; he held it high in the air. Fuck my height. "What are you trying to do, Shorty?" He teased. "Your son of a bitch" I mumbled and jumped on his back. "Give it..to...me" I said trying to reach the phone over his shoulder. "Nope" he said starting to browse my pictures. He tapped on a picture of Ryan Gosling shirtless. "Oh, now I know how you get sleep," He said holding the phone higher up in the air. I smirked and kicked him in his balls. "Freaking bitch," He yelled and gave me his phone. "Oh crap, motherfucker," He yelled. "Stop crying" I mumbled and locked my phone.

"Do you know how much it hurt?" He yelled and fell on his knees. "Are you bleeding?" I smirked. "Uh no but-"I cut him off. "Exactly, girls bleed, you don't," He just stared at me. "Okay C'mon" I sighed and gave him a hand up. I jumped on his bed, making me comfortable. Jesse turned on the TV. "Oh hell yeah" He said. "What" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "House m.d"

"Good for you" I mumbled and take my headset on. "You like it" He protested. "No when we are watching the same episode again and again," I said browsing the songs on my phone. He shrugged and took a pillow back his head.

**Jesse's POV**

**4 hours later**

I stared at Beca; she was sleeping with her headphones. She looked somewhat adorable when she slept. Moreover, when she was without makeup, especially when she was freaking out. The only time she hugged me was when she was freaking out. She is acting so badass. She is a badass tough. I do not know how we are friends; we are so opposite. I smiled; she was wrapping her arms around a pillow. "The badass Beca" I whispered to myself.

I carefully crawled out of the bed before Beca woke up. I jogged downstairs to the kitchen, taking out a bowl and milk. I heard someone opening the door. I popped my head out the kitchen and saw my little sister come in and singing TiK ToK by Ke$a. I hide me behind the door. I start singing with her.

"**Don't stop make it pop"**

"**DJ, blow my speakers up"**

"**Tonight, I'ma fight til we see the sunlight"**

"**Tick tock, on the clock but the party don't stop"**

"**Woah oh oh oh"**

"**Woah oh oh oh"**

She looked at me with wide eyes. "You scared the crap out of me," She yelled embarrassed. "Wait, why are you home so early?" She asked crossing her arms. "Why are you home early then?" I asked and crossed my arms as she did. "Mrs. Allen got sick," She explained rolling her eyes. "You didn't answer the question" She smirked. I scratched me on the back of my neck. "Eh, funny story," She raised an eyebrow. "We didn't reach the bus, Beca freaked out again, and we just walked home again" I smiled like an idiot. "Where is she now?" She sighed. "She is sleeping," I said pointing my finger upstairs. "Did you guys make out?" She smirked. "Ha ha, very funny" I said rubbing her head.

"Admit it, you want to do it," she laughed. "Shut up" I mumbled. She start playing with her ponytail. "So anyway," she mumbled. I stared at her, she was nervous. "A guy asked if I could go out with him and see a movie," She said fast. "What?" I asked. "Can I go on a fucking date?" She said annoyed.

"Brielle, you are just 13," I said carefully. She made puppy eyes. Fuck, I cannot say not to that. I sighed, "Mom and dad wouldn't say yes" "That's why I'm asking you smartass," She said rolling her eyes. "Please?" She asked softly. "How would I explain mom and dad?" She rubbed her arm. "Just say you are taking me out to see a movie"

"So I can watch movie with you guys?" I said with a baby voice. She shook her head. "Aw, why not" I said and start fake crying. "Because," "It is embarrassing" she whisper-yelled.

* * *

**So this is the second one! Hehe, hope you guys like it. Did you guys like Brielle, Skylar's real sister is Brielle so I just wanted her here..hehe :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO..HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER. I'M TRYING MAKE IT LONG, OKAY? DONT..BLAME ME FOR THAT..OKAY. ENJOY IT!**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Beca's POV**

Aw shit, my head. I slept with headphones on, smart Beca. I heard some voices downstairs; I jumped off the bed and walked downstairs. The voices come from the living room.

"Embarrassing, what do you mean," I heard Jesse's voice.

"I'm awesome," He said proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Jesse, please. Why can't you just be with Beca while I'm out" She suggested.

"Good idea, Beca and I can sit few rows behind you guys," He said enthusiastic.

Fuck no, I hate watching movies.

"Okay, then" She sighed.

"Hell yeah" Jesse whispered.

"You are a dork" Brielle smirked. I came in the living room.

"I agree with Brielle", they groaned.

"And no, I refuse to join" I said crossing arms.

"Beca, C'mon" Jesse said softly.

"Hell no"

"Don't be so stubborn darling" Jesse said squeezing my cheeks.

Brielle bite her lip to not start laughing. I slapped him on his chest lightly

"Fuck off nerd" I smirked. I looked at Brielle,

"So Brielle... you find a Romeo?" I teased.

"Hm, hard to say. Did you fuck with your Romeo?" She asked pointing at Jesse.

I glanced over Jesse; he was on his knees laughing.

"She is good" I smirked.

**Chloe's POV**

I looked out the window. Mom were concentrating on the street. Two month ago, my dad was in a car accident.

_I was sitting with my homework, mom stormed in my room and felled on her knees. "It's just us to now" her voice cracked and tears ran down her cheeks. I knew what she meant. I did not say anything, either cry or punch anything. I just stormed out the house and stared at the heaven. It was a terrible day._

"Chloe?" my mom she interrupted my flashback.

"What" I mumbled.

"Are you exited to the new people you are going to meet?" I raised an eyebrow, why should I?

"Not really" I sighed.

"Sweetie, I didn't want to move either," She said seriously.

"But we didn't have enough money to live there, please understand"

A tear felt down her cheek.

"Mom, I understand. It's just," It was an awkward silence in some seconds.

"I can't explain" I sighed. She nodded.

"There it is," She said. I followed her finger, it wasn't the biggest house, but it looked nice. She parked in front the garage. I crawled out the car; my ass was a bit farm. I looked across the street; a boy chased a girl with headset around her neck. I could admit that the boy was a little cute.

I smiled; it reminds me about my ex-boyfriend and me.

**Beca's POV**

"Jesse, stop" I said running around the garbage bin.

"You ate the last cookie," He said grumpy.

"Stop acting like a child!" I laughed. I stumbled on a rock; Jesse caught me by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You still own me a cookie" He smirked.

"Yeah, but can you place me on the ground?" I said trying to get his arms away from my waist. He shrugged and I felt on the ground. I rubbed my back,

"Thanks fucker" I mumbled. Across the street, a girl stared at us smiling. Jesse waved at her with a silly smile. She turned quickly, took her briefcase, and took it into her house.

"Good job, you scared her," I said. He looked confused.

"I did?" He asked concerned.

"I was kidding silly" I smirked.

"But, you still own me a cookie" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Here you go weirdo," I said taking out the cookie from the hoodie pocket.

"You didn't eat it" He said with his mouth in 'o' shape. I rolled my eyes again.

I started walking towards my house.

"Hey shorty, want some taco" He made a smirked like an idiot. I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'll pay for you," He said. I nodded with a smile

**25 minutes later**

**Jesse's POV**

"So in 1910 the first film was made in Hollywood," I explained, Beca was nodding. I knew she did not care, but I could always try to make her care.

"It was 17 minute show In Old California directed by D.W. Griffith and-"I got cut off by Beca.

"Jesse, seriously. I don't care," She said slowly. I stare at her; I could not protest so...

"Seriously, you are just going to give me a pokerface?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yup" I said taking a slurp of the soda. She chuckled lightly; it was somewhat cute when she chuckled. What the fuck Jesse, stop it. Gross.

"Oh the burritos is here, I'll get it" She jumped of her and tried to force her way into the crowd to grab the food. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I smirked at her.

"Move bitches!" She yelled. Everybody stared at her; they all took a step back. She walked fast and grabbed the food. I could see her cheeks turn red. I smirked at her when she came back with the food.

"Good job" I smirked.

"Fuck you," She mumbled and showed me her middle finger.

"So anyway" I laughed grabbing my burrito.

"Look what I got" I hummed taking up _The Breakfast Club._

She rolled her eyes. "What is so special, you already got on?" She laughed.

"Excuse me," I said raising an eyebrow. "This is the flashback edition!"

"Do it look like I give a shit?" She laughed.

"Stop being so "care", it's disgusting," I said waving my arms in the air.

She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry nerd" She said taking a bite of her burrito.

She swallowed hard and screwed up her face. "Oh crap" She mumbled and looked inside the burrito.

"What is wrong?" I said worried.

"I ate your fucking beef burrito," She said rubbing her stomach.

"Oh"

"Fuck" She cursed kicking the chair to her side. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" She whisper-yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Here you go," I said and changed our burritos. "The problem is solved"

"No it is not solved", She stood up from her chair "I ate meat" she said and bite her tongue.

"Beca, forget the past" I said dramatically. "I'm a fucking vegetarian!" She yelled serious. I was out of words. She was very upset.

"I'm not hungry anymore" She mumbled and ran in the direction to the bathroom.

"Poor Bec" I said to myself.

**Beca's POV**

I knelt in front of the toilet. I was ready to vomit, I felt guilty. The poor animal, they deserve better.

"Beca?" I heard someone whisper.

"I'm hear I muttered. Jesse came in and held my hair back.

"Did you puke?" He asked softly.

"Uhm, not yet"

He chuckled lightly. "You are not going to puke"

I stood up and brushed my jacket. "How do you know?" I asked and saw him deep in his eyes.

"Trust me, let's just go," He said grabbing my arm. I nodded and followed him.

"I feel guilty," I mumbled.

"It's okay Beca" He said, bringing me through the crowd.

**20 minutes later**

I stood in front my house trying to find the keys.

"So we're going to watch the movie now?" Jesse said with a stupid smile.

"Jesse, I am tired," I mumbled and locked up the door.

"Oh right" He said and saw at down at the ground.

"Next time, okay?" I said opening the door.

"Yup, bye" He said and walked to his house.

I heard my dad's voice from the kitchen.

"Hey Beca, want some burrito?" He yelled from the kitchen.

"Nope, not at all" I laughed walking upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI THERE! I THINK I KNOW HOW T MAKE LONG CHAPTERS. HAHAHA :D**

* * *

**20****th**** August 2010**

**Beca's POV**

I walked to my room; my hair was wrapped in a towel and just wearing underwear. This is the first time in ages I actually wake up before 7am. I just really felt for taking a shower, it was a long night.

I was looking for a t-shirt in my wardrobe.

"Fucking mess," I muttered to myself.

"Sup short- whoa" I Jesse's voice behind me.

"Jesus Christ" I groaned and covered me fast with a carpet.

"Uh, just-"He couldn't finish the sentence. Jesse closed his eyes and waved with his arms.

I nodded and took a jeans and a T-shirt on me fast. He opened up his eyes and stared at my T-shirt.

"Don't stare at my tits ya' fucking idiot" I smirked.

"Keep calm and listen to Metric," He read pointing on my T-shirt.

"Problem Swanson?" I said raising an eyebrow.

He shocked his head. "Nope, not at all"

I walked downstairs in the direction to the kitchen.

"Fucking distance, why can't I just have a fridge in my damn room?" I sighed.

"Because," I heard my dad voice behind Jesse. "I don't want you to be fat, but it's going to take a long time before your skinny body is going to get pork." He scoffed.

"Good morning sir" Jesse said helping me taking out a bowl. "There you go shorty" He scoffed.

"Morning son" Dad replied and placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"No "Good morning Beca?" okay then" I mumbled.

"I have to go to job, bye!" He yelled walking out the door.

"Wow" I said and took a spoonful of nutella in my mouth.

"Smile" Jesse said and held my cheeks.

"Fuck off" I scoffed.

"Oh the bus is here," Jesse said, looking out of the window.

We ran to the bus. We took a seat behind Amy and Stacie sat turned around to face us.

"Why weren't you on the school yesterday flatbutt?" Amy asked with her Australian accent.

"Meh, tired," I muttered. Stacie looked at Jesse.

"What about you Jess?" Stacie asked poking him at his chest.

"Same as Beca" He said looking at me.

"So you guys were sleeping together?" Stacie scoffed.

"No what the-"I got cut off by Jesse.

"Yes actually" He smirked.

"What the hell?" I yelled at him.

"But you did tough" Amy and Stacie was almost dying off laughter.

I rolled my eyes. Jesse smirked.

"Hey Beca" Ashley sneaked up behind me.

"Oh Jesus," I yelled. "Hi" Jesse and I said in unison.

"I think a girl just moved her," She whispered and pointed at a girl who sat with her IPhone all alone.

"Oh that's the girl who stared at us Bec," Jesse whispered.

"Yeah, I see that" I muttered. She had beautiful red hair, and crystal blue yes.

"She is pretty, but she don't have this sexy fat hips," Amy said and move her hips.

I bet my lip to not laugh. "Good to know" I smirked. "Hey, shorty. We have music today"

"Hm" I muttered.

"I know you love it," He said poking me

"Fuck off" I muttered. I took on my headset and _Titanium _was on.

"Jeez, this girl ...is on" Jesse hummed and pointed his finger on me.

"_**Fire,"**_ Stacie, Amy and Jesse sang.

"_**She is walking on fire"**_

"_**This girl-"**_

I cut them off "What the hell? That's not even the song I'm listening to," I laughed.

"Oh true" They all sat and tried to hear what song I listened to.

**Chloe's POV  
**

I sat in the bus, alone. It was a bit weird to sit all alone, usually all my friends was with me. I really miss them. I leaned forward, I saw the girl I stared at yesterday, she was sitting with a boy. Oh, that is he, the cute boy. I shocked my head; two other girls sat in front of them and sang with the boy.

The girl with headset covered his face with his hands and laughed.

_**Beca is criticized, but all my bullets ricochet**_

_**We shoot her down, but Becs gets up.**_

_**She is total badass. With hashtag.**_

_**Twitter it, twitter it.**_

_**Wait a minute, she hate twitter!**_

_**Big mistake, big mistake.**_

_**We shot her down, but she refuse**_

_**She is total badass!**_

"Oh my god, stop it guys it's embarrassing!" She yelled punching the boy on his left arm.

"Aw Shane is on his way! The alligator just came out" The fat girl yelled with an Australian accent.

I scoffed. What an awesome group.

**2 hours later**

I were sitting on my desk, I fucking hate biology. The teacher had his head turned to the blackboard.

"Carly, stop it" I heard a voice behind me whisper. She was so cute, she looked Asian and she was almost crying.

"Talk higher," the blond girl laughed. The girl with headset, oh god, she was everywhere- anyway, she placed her hand at the Asian girl's shoulder.

"Lilly I'll take it," She said softly. She walked over to the girl with blond hair and grabbed her pencil.

"C'mon Beca" Lilly whispered. Wow, she talked low. Beca (I think?), she snapped the pencil and put her hand on the desk.

"Don't mess up now," The blond girl laughed, and crossed her arms.

"Just fuck off bitch" Beca whisper-yelled.

"You call me bitch? What about your mom, I'm sure she is more bitch then me," The blond girl said loud.

"FUCK OFF" Beca yelled and punched her in the face. Everybody gasped; the teacher turned his head from the blackboard and crossed his arms.

"Beca, you have no reason to disturb the class?" I stared at Beca.

"Yeah, she is a fucking tease" She yelled and pointed her finger on the girl who was lying on the floor and rubbing her cheek.

"Sir! She punched me!" The girl yelled and start crying, pretty much fake.

"Beca out, and to my office after class" She stormed out the classroom.

"Poor Beca" Lily whispered. I should talk to her. I mean, she is somewhat different, but she has a good heart. I walked towards the door.

"Miss Beale, what are you doing?" I hear the teacher voice in my neck. I turned to face him, "I need to the bathroom," I muttered. "You have to wait," He said and pointed his finger on my desk.

"But, I need to masturbate, now. Right now, you know, my lady jam is on the radio. Whoop whoop!" I said stepping backwards out the door. Everybody stared at me. I closed the door fast.

I walked down the hallway trying to find Beca. Bathroom of course. All girls is in the bathroom when they cry, or I hope so, I do. I entered the bathroom and heard sobbing from the last stall to the right.

"Beca?" I knocked on the door.

"Beca, open up" I said softly.

"Just go," She sobbed.

"Beca, open up" I commanded. The door opened slowly, Beca was covering her face with her arms.

"You okay?" I asked slowly. I entered the door and locked it. She was sitting on the floor.

"You know, this toilet is kind of gross" I joked. It was and awkward silence.

"Carly is such a bitch" I said rubbing Beca on her knee.

"Yeah but not as big as my mother" She said. She looked up at me.

"Don't listen to her, she is jealous," I said, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Actually, my mom is her step-mother" She muttered.

"Oh my god, I'm-"I couldn't finish my sentence.

"It's okay. It's not your fault" I nodded and help her up.

"Thanks for helping me-"She looked at me for a second.

"Chloe, my name is Chloe" I said with a big smile.

I gave her a serviette and pointed under her eye. She looked like a panda.

She wiped away all the runny makeup. She was beautiful without the eyeliner, I gasped.

She looked behind her with a confused look.

"What?" She said concerned.

"You are beautiful," I whispered.

"Uh thanks, you too" She said awkward.

"Crap, I don't have my eyeliner" She said covering her face in her hands.

"Here," I said giving her my eyeliner.

She applied the eyeliner, "Isn't that enough" I said worried. She shocked her head and continued.

"There, "She said and I gave me the eyeliner. "Thanks", she gave me a smile.

"Hey, Chloe. Want to eat lunch with us?" She said pointing out the door.

"Us?" I asked. She had a group, the awesome group.

"Yeah, if you feel uncomfortable with it you don't need to-" I cut her off.

"No, I mean sure. I've love to eat with you guys" I smiled.

"Cool" She said.

**Beca's POV**

I walked out the bathroom, Chloe was following me. She was kind, pretty and funny. I don't see why see care about me, but I'm thankful.

I walked in direction to the cafeteria.

"Beca!" Jesse yelled behind us, I turned around. It looked like he ran 5km.

"You okay? Lily told me-"I cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled to Chloe. Jesse faced Chloe.

"Uh hey, you are the girl who moved in last day," He said looking at her.

"Yeah" She scoffed.

We walked to the cafeteria and looked after the group.

"Hey Jesse, Beca!" Donald yelled behind us. Jesse, Chloe and me sat down on the table.

"Hey" We all said in unison.

"So who is this beautiful lady?" Unicycle said looking at Chloe.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "She moved in yesterday, living over the street"

"Your hair is lovely," Stacie said gazing on Chloe's hair. Jessica and Ashley nodded.

"You have everything except the sexy fat hips," Amy said.

"Yeah, I agree" Cynthia Rose smirked.

"Guys, you are freaking Chloe out," I yelled. Chloe just stared at me biting her lip. "Jesus Christ guys" I scoffed.

"It's okay" Chloe smirked.

"Oh!" We can all say our name and tell a bit about ourselves!" Benji said cheerily.

I raised my eyebrow. "Go ahead" I said. This was stupid.

"Okay, I'm Benjamin Applebaum, but call me Benji. I'm a certified illusionist" Benji said proudly.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Fat Amy, I'm from Tasmania," She said. "Actually I was a K-pop star in Australia, everybody loved me. George Clooney wanted to marry me, but he is old so you know" Amy scoffed.

"But wait a sec, why do you call yourself Fat Amy?" Chloe asked curious.

"So twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back," Amy replied serious.

Chloe nodded and gave mouthed to me "What the hell?"

«I'm Stacie. I lost my virginity when I was 11» She said proudly.

"I am Donald. I love to rap and beatbox. Welcome to the gang by the way"

"I'm Jesse and uh" He tried to find something to say.

"He hasn't any interesting thing to say about himself," I explained. Chloe smirked.

"Ha-ha funny Mitchell, why don't you tell something about yourself" He said crossing his arms.

I raised an eyebrow. "C'mon" He smirked. "I'm Beca and-"

"You mean Rebecca," Jesse said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yelled at him.

"Anyway, I like mixing music and eating nutella" I smirked.

"And hanging out with me" Jesse said proudly.

"I am Lily, I like murdering stuffed animals and watch them burn." She whispered.

Lily sighed. I mouthed to Chloe "Nothing to care about" and smirked.

"I'm Kolio, next to me is Ashley and Jessica," Kolio explained.

I took a bite of the sandwich. Jesse grabbed my chocolate pudding and took a bite of it.

"Give it back" I muttered and took back the pudding cup.

"So you guys are a couple?" Chloe asked with a big smile.

"Ew gross" I muttered taking a slurp off the juice pouch.

"Yes, we are the best couple ever" Jesse said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

I spit out the juice on him. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled. He smirked and wiped away the juice that came on his face. Everybody was laughing.

"I can't breathe" Stacie said trying to stop laughing.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Chloe asked confused.

Everybody laughed harder.

"I know you love me," Jesse whispered in my ear. I punched him in his chest.

"Oh shit," Jesse said rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, love you so much" I smirked.

* * *

**SO..DID YOU LIKE IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED, I REALLY LIKE CHLOE HIHI**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beca's POV**

**1pm**

"So your dad is a teacher in Barden University?" Chloe asked on our way to the music room.

"Yup"

"Cool"

"Meh, it's not actually so cool" I laughed.

"Hey girls!" Jesse popped his head between us and wrapped his arms around my and Chloe's shoulder. "Beca was talking about how cute you were four years ago" Chloe joked.

"Ha-ha Chloe" I said and slapped her left arm lightly.

"But we really had a crush at each other" Chloe smirked.

"What?" I laughed.

"No, or I don't know. Did we?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure we didn't" I scoffed.

"Do Chloe, do you play any instruments?" I asked.

"No, I'm more into singing" She answered.

"I was in an acapella-group first year in high school. And here I am."

"Acapella?" Jesse and I said in unison.

"Yeah, you know. Singing covers of song, without instruments. It's all from the mouth," She said proudly.

"Nice," Jesse said.

**In class**

"That is Mrs. Hackle" I explained Chloe and pointed on the woman who came in.

"Good morning students" Mrs. Hackle said with her British accent and stared at Chloe.

"So, we got a new pupil" She said smiling to Chloe.

"Her name is Chloe," Ashley said with a wide smile.

"Spit the gum out NOW" She yelled pointing at Ashley.

"She is scary," Chloe whispered to me.

"I know," I whispered back.

"So tell me, do you want me to tell Jesse for you?" Chloe said holding my hands with her cute little smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Beca, I know you like-"Chloe stopped and looked behind me.

"What's up girls?" Jesse said. I could feel him breathing in my neck. Gross

"Stop breathing in my neck motherfucker" I said slapping him lightly on his chest.

"Your neck smells like my aftershave," Jesse said loud.

"Oooo" Donald, Kolio, Uni and Benji said in unison.

"I do?" I said surprised. "But I showered this morning"

"Uh, you are using my hoodie" He smirked.

"It's cold and you didn't ask to get it back idiot!" I yelled at him.

"Miss Mitchell?" Mrs. Hackle crossed her arms.

"Do you have any reason to yell?" She asked waiting for an answer.

"It was me," Chloe shouted.

"What?" Mrs. Hackle stared at Chloe.

"I yelled. Uh, stop it motherfucker" She said and slapped Jesse on his shoulder.

Jesse looked at her confused, I did the same.

"Miss Beale, since it's your first day" Chloe nodded.

"Thanks Chloe" I whispered. She shrugged her shoulders.

**12 minutes later**

**Jesse's POV**

I sat knelt in front a guitar and studied it.

"Beca, they got a new guitar!" I yelled to her.

"Good for you weirdo" She yelled back. I turned around, she was sitting on a and talking to Chloe

I was somewhat happy that Chloe was here, I mean, girls now how to do girls happy.

I picked the guitar up carefully and walked over to Beca and Chloe, I carefully sat down next to Beca.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, Chloe giggled and Beca rolled her eyes.

"You are in love Swanson?" Beca teased.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah sure, Beca should be envy in a guitar" Chloe scoffed.

We all laughed, the rest of our "gang" came.

"Hey Beca, this is the first time you're not concentrating in music" Jessica looked at me worried.

"Yeah usually you are sitting on the piano," Jesse said.

"You play piano, Beca?" Chloe asked curious.

Beca shrugged "I guess so"

"Play something" Chloe said and grabbed Beca's hand.

They sat down behind the piano. "C'mon Beca" I teased.

She showed me her middle finger. I walked over to the piano. Donald, Kolio, Jessica, Ashley, Stacie, Uni and Benji followed me. Lily sat in a corner and watching some boys playing dragons.

"Uh"

"Start" Stacie said irritably.

"But" Beca muttered.

"BEC" We all yelled in unison.

**Beca's POV  
**

"BEC" They all yelled in unison pointing at me.

"Jeez, key!" I mumbled.

I took a deep breath and moving my fingers through the piano.

"_**Don't say yes if you can't say no**_

_**Victim of the system, say it isn't so**_

_**Squatted on the doorstep, swollen on the blow**_

_**Leaving without you can't say no**_

_**Halfway starts with happiness for me**_

_**Halfway house, lost kitten in the street**_

_**Hit me where it hurts, I'm coming home to lose**_

_**Kitten on the catwalk, high-heeled shoes"**_

_**Chloe started singing with me.**_

"_**You've got my eyes, you've got my eyes**_

_**You never be mine, ah, but you've got my eyes**_

_**When you lie, I'll cover it up**_

_**When you hide, I'll cover it up**_

_**When you cry, I'll cover it up**_

_**When you come undone, I'll cover it up**_

_**You've got my eyes, you've got my eyes**_

_**You never be mine, ah, but you've got my eyes**_

_**When you lie, I'll cover it up**_

_**When you hide, I'll cover it up**_

_**When you cry, I'll cover it up**_

_**When you come undone, I'll cover it up"**_

I stared at Chloe, her eyes sparkled.

"You have a really good voice," She said.

"Excuse me? Ever heard your voice?" I joked.

"This is so hot" Uni said. Everybody stared at him.

"What the fuck?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Lesbian scenes is always hot," Donald explained.

I stared at Chloe. "Did you call us lesbian?" I said my hand in front of theirs balls to scare them.

"But aw, you are my little lesbian" Chloe joked and squeezed my cheeked. Cynthia Rose was shocked.

"You are lesbian?" She asked surprised to Chloe.

"Oh CR, don't misunderstand. Chloe was just kidd-"I got cut off by the teacher.

"Okay, class is over" She said and clapped her hand twice.

**7 minutes later**

Chloe, Jesse, Lily and I were walking home to Jesse.

"Hey Jesse!" Donald was yelling behind us. We stopped and let Donald and Kolio run to us.

"Aren't you going to the party to Carly?" Kolio asked looking at Jesse and Lily.

"And Chloe, Carly told me to tell you you're welcome to the party" Donald said with a big smile.

"She has a party tonight? «No shock that she did not invite me. "Jesse, why aren't you going?" I asked curious.

"Meh, I didn't get invited" He shrugged.

"What are you talking about? She sent you like 3 message with "Come to my party!" and "Don't forget the party" she really have a crushed at you" Kolio scoffed.

Jesse rolled his eyes and mouthed Kolio something.

"But I'm going to have movie night anyway" Jesse said mouthing to me "You are going to join". I rolled my eyes.

"What is a "movie night"?" Chloe asked.

"It's a nerd thing Jesse made up. Watching one movie from his nerdy movie collection"

"Want to be raped Mitchell?" He said crossing his arms.

"You will never do that" I smirked.

"I'm badass too, you know," He said serious.

I falled on Chloe's shoulder of laughter.

"IT'S TRUE," He yelled.

"Stop. It" Chloe said trying to get her breath back.

I calmed down and bet my lip to not laugh.

"Whoa" I scoffed. I felt down in laughter again.

Chloe tried to calm me down, after 30 second laughing I got calmed.

I walked towards Jesse, "Jesse, you always been the sympatric guy. I've never seen you get aggressive" I explained.

"I've seen you aggressive too many times" Jesse scoffed. Chloe giggled and place a hand on my shoulder.

"So when is this "movie night"?"

"I'm not going," I whispered to her. She nodded lightly.

Lily, Chloe, and I was walking towards my house.

"REMEMBER THE MOVIE NIGHT" Jesse yelled behind us.

"Calm down, we're coming," I yelled back entering the door.

I closed the door. "Not" I smirked.

"Why not?" Lily whispered.

"What did you say?" Chloe asked leaning her ear closer to Lily. I rolled my eyes.

"I said why not," Lily whispered higher.

"Because I hate movies," I muttered.

"What?" Chloe gasped.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen. I saw my dad in the living room reading a book.

"Dad I got visitors! A new one too" I yelled proudly to him. He narrowed his eyes wary.

"..Who's not Jesse with a mask" I finished my sentence.

"REALLY?" He gasped. I rolled my eyes.

Chloe walked forwards. "Hi Mr. Mitchell" She said with a smile. "I'm Chloe, I moved in the house over there last night" She said pointing her finger at the direction to her house through the window.

"Oh, I saw your mother jobbing in the dining hall at Barden University," dad said surprised. "I teach Comparative Literature here"

Chloe nodded acting like the one she really cared.

"In Barden it's this science rooms who got instruments who disturb our-"I cut him off before Chloe did off bother.

"Dad! I don't give a shit," I yelled. Chloe looked down on the ground, I am sure it was awkward for her.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Dad laughed and walked back to the living room.

"Okay" I mumbled taking out a carrot and the nutella.

I cut the carrot into six bites and placed it on a plate. I grabbed the nutella with my left hand and the plate with my right.

"Gross" Lily mumbled.

Chloe leaned closer to Lily to hear what she said.

"I agree, what are you eating for dinner then Beca?" Chloe teased.

"It's actually delicious" I protested and walked up my room. They followed me; I kicked up the door carefully with my knee and entered the room.

"Whoa" Chloe gasped and stared at my desk.

* * *

**Mwhahaha I'm evil :) Just wait, Jeca lovers. We're almsot there 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chloe's POV**

I entered Beca's room. Everybody thing was normal, her bed, and her wardrobe and...OMFG her desk!

"Whoa" I groaned and just stared at it.

"What?" Beca asked confused. I walked towards her desk. It was like a professional desk. She got her laptop, her desktop computer and many other equipment's I don't know name to.

"Holy bip" I muttered touching a panel with many buttons.

"DON'T TOUCH IT" She yelled and grabbed my arm.

"Sorry I just-"She mumbled.

"It's okay" I said rubbing her arm. She smiled and took dipped the carrot in the nutella box.

"I have to vomit," I laughed.

"Really? Taste it," She said pointing the carrot at me. I swallowed hard. Do it Chloe, do it.

"Rest in peace" I mumbled and grabbed the carrot. Beca rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

I took a bite of it and closed my eyes. OMG IT SMELTS ON MY TOUNGE. HOLY BIIIP!

"I'M IN HEAVEN, HALLELUJA," I shouted out.

"I know, right" Beca laughed. Lily just stared at us worried.

"Taste it Lily," I said walking towards her.

She shocked her head. "C'mon Lily" I said crossing my arms. Lily sighed and carefully grabbed a carrot. She dipped it in the nutella and tasted it carefully. She looked at us with wide eyes and grabbed the plate and the nutella box.

"Thank you" She whispered and walked to the corner of the room.

"BECA!" Mr. Mitchell yelled from downstairs.

"WHAT?" Beca yelled back.

"JESSE IS SAYING THAT YOUR MOVIENIGHT WILL START SOON"

"OKAY DAD"

I stared at Beca.

"What?" She asked looking at me with a confused look.

"Is this how you guys communicate?" I laughed.

"Yeah" She shrugged. I nodded slowly.

"I need to go home," Lilly whispered. We nodded. We didn't know what she said, but we know what she mean, kind of...

"Bye" We said unison.

"Are we going to Jesse?"

"But I don't want to" She laughed.

"Why?"

"Because I fucking hate movies!" She admitted. I gasped, how could someone NOT like movies?

"So," She said slowly. "We're going to make more-"

"BECA" Jesse cut her off, we looked out of the window, he yelled from his window.

"Ignore him, ignore him" Beca muttered.

"Beca, C'mon on or I'm going to get you to come," He said seriously.

"Oh shit" she groaned and walked out the window.

"Jesus Beca! What are you doing, killing yourself?" I yelled grabbing her shoulder.

"Calm your tits" She said pointing her finger under her foot. I followed her finger; it was sort of a bridge.

"Did you guys make it?" I asked taking my foot carefully on the bridge.

She nodded. "Jesse and I made it when we were nine," She said crawling to Jesse's balcony.

I crawled carefully. I lost control and grabbed her leg. "Beca, god help me," I yelled.

She was just laughing. "C'mon Chloe" She said grabbing my arm.

**1 hour and 35 minutes later**

We were sitting on the couch, it was the ending. I felt a little tear run down my cheek.

"I don't get it," Beca said breaking the silence.

"I know that you don't get the movie, you said it last-"Beca cut Jesse of.

"No, I mean, I don't get the difference. You said this edition of the movie was so much better"

"Can't you see it? The quality, the subtitle. And they got bonus fea-"

"Okay nerd, I get it," Beca laughed. He rolled his eyes

I placed the popcorn bowl in Jesse's lap. And walked towards the door.

"I'm going to the toilet," I said.

"Be fast. We are going to watch the bonus features!" Jesse yelled. I rolled my eyes walking the direction to the bathroom.

**Beca's POV**

I stared at the screen eating popcorn. I leaned down on Jesse's lap and throwed an unpopped popcorn on him

"Want to play, Shorty" He said rubbing his eye. He start throwing popcorns on me, I sat down on his hand and rubbing my ass on his hand.

"Ow, your heavy ass is hurting my wrist!" He yelled trying to get me off.

"Are you calling me fat Swanson?" I asked crossing my arms with a smirk.

"What no" He said crossing his arms like I did.

"YES YOU DID" I shouted pointing my finger on him.

"I CANT HEAR ANYTHING! Na Na Na Na Na Na" He put his fingers in his ear while I was shouting on him. I slapped him; he stopped and looked at me shocked. I made the best pokerface I could. I could not hold it anymore, he was making his "I know you love me" –Look.

I bite my lip to not laugh. "Let it out Mitchell" He smirked. I was rolling all over him and the couch laughing.

"What the fuck" I tried to get my breath back. I felt down the ground and start laughing again.

"Okay Beca get up" He laughed giving me a hand.

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Brielle shouted from the stairs.

I closed my eyes and looked at Jesse scared He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed "Hormones"

"Seriously Bec, get up" He laughed lifting me up.

"I think I need to-"I couldn't finish the sentence, his eyes sparkled, I could feel his breath.

Oh, my god what was happening, I swallowed hard. Jesse leaned down and closed his eyes, or lips touched lightly. I stared at him, what the fuck happened? I kissed him back, he was kind of a good kisser…WHAT?

**Chloe's POV**

"Mom, seriously I have to go, they've waited in a long time now."

"_Okay sweetie, see you later" _I rolled my eyes.

I walked out the bathroom and walked to the living room. It wasn't any noises, maybe they finally learned how to stop being so childish.

I entered the living room. "HI guy-"I swallowed hard. Beca and Jesse were laying on the couch making out; Beca had her hand under Jesse's shirt. Beca and Jesse quickly looked at me and Beca removed her hand from his shirt.

"Oh my god" I gasped. Beca stared at me, I could see her cheeks burn.

"I uh" Jesse muttered scratching the back of his neck. Beca ran and grabbed my arm. We ran outside.

"JESUS CHRIST" She said faceplaming.

"I can just go home, and you guys can just…make out" I smirked.

"Chloe what the fuck? I can't just walk in there and act like nothing happened," She shouted waving her arms in the air.

"No, you're going to make out with him. You guys are so cute together" I chuckled.

"I FUCKING KISSED THAT GUY!" She yelled pointing her finger on Jesse's house.

"Beca..." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" I said carefully.

"I don't know, just happened." She muttered. "Maybe his shirt is attractive" She smirked.

"Maybe" I laughed.

"I don't know what to do," She groaned. "How am I going to look at him?"

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise," I said hugging her.

"Na na, no hug" She said pushing me away.

"Ah, okay" I laughed.

"You can sleep over to me if you want to?" I said with a smile.

**20 minutes later**

"Here you go" My mom muttered handing Beca warm chocolate and me.

"Thanks Mrs. Beale." Beca said taking a slurp off her cup.

"Please, just call me Susan" Mom said with a wide smile.

"So Beca, you like having movie night?" Beca chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry" She smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually mom, it was Jesse, our neighbor over the street. You know the blue house," I muttered.

"Oh I see," She said. "So how was it?"

Beca acted as nothing happened. "Meh just normal stuff-"

"Beca kissed Jesse" I smirked, Beca slapped my head.

"WHAT NOW? HE KISSED ME FIRST" She protested.

Mom laughed lightly, "So you guys are a couple?"

"No we are just friends!" Beca sighed.

"Not anymore" I scoffed.

"Do you like him Beca?" Mom asked with a serious voice.

"No"

"Yes you do," I said slapping her lightly on her shoulder.

"Okay, okay, why don't you girls argument this upstairs" Mom laughed.

We ran upstairs to my bedroom. I jumped on my bed; Beca carefully leaned down to sit down on the bad. I rolled my eyes and pushed her on the bed.

"I'm not in love with him," She muttered.

"But he looks good" I smirked.

"I was just touching his lips with my lips," She continued.

"If you say so," I sighed. She was playing with her fingers, I squeezed her cheeks.

"See, you want to kiss him again" I laughed.

"Fucking ginger," She mumbled.

"Aca-cuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell does that mean?" She scoffed.

"Sorry, it's an acapella thing..." I muttered.

"You are so weird," She laughed.

"That's so ironic," I muttered.

"Fuck you" She laughed.

"Better idea, go and fuck Jesse" I smirked.

* * *

**So…much…school. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg I'm so happy right now! Hihihi. I didn't know you guys really liked that they kissed, cuz I failed miserably at making a good kissing scene XD**

* * *

**Jeca's (probably some Bechloe's) Here it is!**

**Beca's POV**

I woke up in Chloe's lap.

"Aw shit my head," I muttered rubbing my head. The tv was still on, Chloe was probably watching dr. Phil while I was sleeping.

I starched my arms and walked downstairs.

"Good morning," someone behind me yawned.

"Oh Jesus" I groaned walking to the kitchen.

"What a night, huh?" She said poking me on the shoulder.

"What do you- oh, right" I said. I took a seat on the barstool.

"It was kind of hot" She smirked. I rolled my eyes, and looked out the window.

"Oh my god it's Jesse" I whispered to Chloe. I saw him talking to my dad, Jesse walked towards our direction.

"Want me to take it?" She sighed walking towards the door. I nodded hiding me under the table.

**Jesse's POV**

I knocked on Chloe's door. Her dad told me she slept over to Chloe, the last night was crazy. Why did I kiss her, and why did she kiss me back?

Chloe opened the door. "Hi" She said with a sympatric smile.

"Hi, is Beca with you?" I asked, my cheeks went red.

"No, I'm sorry" She said leaning on the door.

"Okay, can you tell her-"

"Give her some time" She cut me off.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" I mumbled.

"It's okay Jesse, see you at school" She said with a smile.

I sighed. She just need some time. That is it. It felt right. I mean, I have been really in love with her in the last 5 years. The bus parked between Beca's and my house. I ran to it, I nodded to the driver with a smile. All he gave me was a pokerface; I took a seat behind Chloe.

"Here is Beca?" I asked poking here on shoulder.

She turn around too face me. "She wanted to walk to the school" She scoffed.

"She is angry on me, right?" I sighed leaning my head on the window.

"Oh no! Of course not," She shocked her head. "She is embarrassed"

I screwed up my face.

"No, omg! It was a compliment"

"What, how is that a compliment?" I laughed.

"Never mind" She smirked

**19 minutes later**

I walked with Chloe down the hallway. I opened up my blue locker.

"I want to be more for her, you know," I mumbled.

"You're so sweet and nice," She said squeezing my cheeks. "Why is she treating you like shit?" She chuckled. It grabbed my history book and start walking with her to the classroom.

"Uh, that is how our friendship works. It's complicated," I explained.

"You're official out of the friend zone" She smirked.

"Dude, you get laid?" Donald laughed behind me.

"Jesus, how long have you been here?" I groaned.

"Long enough" He laughed. Uni, Kolio Stacie and Fat Amy was behind him.

"So, who did you hook?" Donald asked.

"You lost your virginity? Good work Jesse!" Stacie said with a wide smile.

"I didn't hook anybody!" I forced myself.

"You can't be sure, alligators now how to get you drunk, you know" Fat Amy said.

"Guys, he didn't hook anybody," Chloe explained. "He… kissed Beca" She bite her lip to not laugh.

"DUDE WHAT?" They all said in unison. Chloe start laughing, I felt something red growing on my neck.

"It was an accident," I mumbled.

"You can't just kiss her. She is...Beca!" Kolio yelled seriously.

"SHE KISSED BACK!" I protested.

"Yeah, it was really hot" Chloe laughed. Everybody looked at her.

"You were there?" They gasped. She nodded with a wide smile.

"What did you see?! TELL ME, TELL ME," Stacie said shaking Chloe eagerly.

"I don't know. I was on the bathroom," She said shrugging her shoulders. "Then I came back and just saw them making out on the couch. Beca had her hand under Jesse's shirt," She laughed.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I yelled.

"It is. Admit it, you liked it," She said pointing her finger on my face.

"She was very attractive with that shirt!" I said waiving my arms in the air.

"She said the same about you" Everybody start laughing.

**Beca's POV**

I walked down the hallway. I heard Stacie and Chloe's voice. I hide me behind my locker, I saw the whole gang in a corner. Stacie and Chloe were squeezing their cheeks and making duckfaces.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY," Jesse yelled. They were probably making fun of the awkward thing what happened between Jesse and me. The bell rang on Jesse, Donald and Uni walked to the classroom.

Chloe and Stacie were walking in my direction talking something about manicure.

I dragged them behind my locker.

"WHAT THE-"Chloe yelled. "Oh Beca, you scared the crap out of me" She groaned.

"We were talking to you Romeo" Stacie laughed.

"He is not my Romeo" I said biting my teeth.

"Beca…" Stacie wrapped her arm around my neck and we start walking our classroom.

"You kissed him, you like him. What's the problem?"

"Yeah I agree, I don't see the problem." Chloe shrugged.

"I never said that I like him?" I laughed.

"But you do, you like him. You like him a lot" Stacie smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just consider it" Chloe sighed walking to her class.

"Stacie, please tell him that I'm not agree on him. All I want is to-"Stacie pushed me.

"Na-ah, you are going to talk to him. Face to face." She said crossing her arms.

"What, why" I groaned.

"Are you a pussy?" She smirked.

"I'm not a fucking pussy" I said crossing my arms.

"Good" She smirked.

We walked to our classroom. I was so confused; I did not know if I really liked him, he is good-looking…Stop it Beca, stop it.

"Miss Conrado, Miss Beca" The teacher said when we walked to our seat.

"What's up" I mumbled placing my books on the desk.

"You're late" He said crossing his arms.

"Conrado is in her period and forget tampons so I ran to the store to buy some." I said. Fuck, I am not good at making excuse.

"Okay then" The teacher write down something on his notepad.

"Fuck you" Stacie whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "I was helping," I said staring at the blackboard.

"Well, maybe you just could say that I was fucking in the toilet with a dude?" She muttered writing from the blackboard.

"So that isn't awkward?" I smirked. She nodded.

"Okay then" I shrugged.

My phone vibrated, I carefully grabbed my phone and I hide it under the desk.

"**We need to talk. **

**Write back soon**

**-Movie nerd"**

I changed his name to movie nerd on my phone; it was fun in that moment.

Stacie leaned to see what he wrote.

"Write back" She commanded me.

I shocked my head.

"Beca" She sighed.

"I refuse," I said and locked my phone.

The bell rang and everybody start walking out.

"Class is over" The teacher yelled.

My phone vibrated again.

"**I'm coming outside your classroom.**

**-Movie nerd"**

"Fuck" I muttered. I saw Jesse waiting outside the door. I took a scarf from my backpack and cover it over my head. I tried to hide me in the crowd who was fighting to get out.

I walked quickly past him.

"Hey Beca" He said grabbing my arm.

I covered my face under my sweater. "My name is Elisabeth, not Beca. And I don't know you" I said with a British accent.

"Beca, seriously stop it" He grabbed the scarf from my hair and looked at me.

"I'm telling you. I don't know you!" I yelled walking in the opposite direction.

"Beca w-"He got cut off by Donald and Kolio who was wrapping their arms around his neck.

I ran to Chloe's locker. She was taking out some books.

"Help" I said desperately.

"What is so hard? You kissed him. If you like him, date him. If you don't like him, tell it to him," She said closing her locker door.

Amy closed her locker behind Chloe.

"But I don't know what I fell" I sighed.

"I think you like him," They said in unison.

"A lot" They said in unison.

"Omg, what the hell" Chloe laughed.

"I don't like him" I protested.

They rolled their eyes. "Beca, you ask me to help you to find out what you feel, and you don't know what you feel," She said annoyed. "And when I'm telling you what you feel you're refusing!" She said waving her arms in the air.

"Maybe you have right"

"You love him," Amy said placing her hand on my shoulder. "A lot" She walked towards the cafeteria.

I rolled my eyes. "You do, Beca" Chloe smirked.

"I think I'm just going home now," I sighed. "Can you tell Mrs. Burses that I threw up or something" I chuckled.

"Okay, see you later" She said giving me a hug. I pushed her away.

"No hug girl" I laughed and walked out.

I slowly walked to the living room. "Dad?" I yelled. No Dad, good. That's good.

I walked upstairs and stormed in my room. I jumped in my bad and crawled me under the carpet.

I were so tired.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter. Gonna' have four midterms next week so yeah.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jesse's POV**

I was walking in direction to an empty table.

"Ey, Jesse" Kolio yelled, I sighed and walked to the table where Donald, Uni, Chloe, Ashley, Jessica, Kolio and Fat Amy sat.

"Hi guys," I muttered.

"So how is miserably-failed-Romeo today" Stacie scoffed. I rolled my eyes; Chloe rubbed me in the back. "You okay?" She whispered. I nodded.

Jessica and Ashley looked at us confused. "Romeo?" Ashley asked chewing her gum.

"He kissed Beca" Chloe said taking a slurp off her soda.

"YOU KISSED BECA?" Jessica gasped. "Jesse, you know that-"I cut her off.

"Shut up Jessica," I said. They were really annoying me, I just want to talk to Beca.

Jessica's eyes went bigger. A tear ran down her cheek, she run out of the cafeteria crying.

Everybody sighed. "You made her cry, Jesse" Stacie scoffed. "Again really? I'm just going to check out Jessica," Ashely said walking towards the door.

"Anyway...Where is Beca?" I asked facing Chloe.

"She went home" She sighed.

"I don't get it. If she isn't angry at me, what is she then?" I asked confused. Donald shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"She is confused, she don't know if she like you or not" Chloe explained.

"Oh I though…since she kissed me back, she probably liked me" I mumbled playing with my fork.

"Relax Jesse, we all know she like you" Stacie laughed.

Cynthia Rose sat down between Kolio and Stacie.

"Who kissed who? Who likes who? Wait what is going on?" She asked confused.

"Jesse kissed Beca" They all said in unison.

Her jaw dropped. "Bitches says whaaaaaaaaat," She asked.

"I'm going to her," I mumbled. I walked towards the door.

"What? Why?" Donald asked.

"WAIT JESSE" Chloe yelled, I ignored her. Beca cannot hide from me.

**Beca's POV**

"_I like you a lot Beca" He said, he wrapped his arms around my waist._

_I leaned closer to him. "I like you too" I sighed. "I like how you watch movies, I like how your jaw drop when you're shocked" I chuckled. He laughed lightly._

"_Why don't you want us?" He sighed._

"_I want us forever," I said with a wide smile._

"_Really?" He smiled._

"_Yeah, I guess so"_

_He pressed his lips to mine. It felt like heaven..._

I woke up off the doorbell. I ignored it; I leaned my head back in the bed and sighed.

"Shit" I yelled when I heard a knock in my window.

"Jesse" I sighed.

"Beca, seriously. Open up" He commanded me.

I sighed and opened the window slowly.

"Hi" I mumbled walking to my desk.

"Feel dizzy?" He asked taking a chair.

"Nah, just tired," I mumbled.

"Ah, okay" He said slowly.

It was an awkward silence in 4 minutes. I were sitting on my computer making a new system.

"Bec" He poked me lightly on my back.

"Hm?"

"After yesterday..." He mumbled

"Jesse, just don't," I laughed.

"I like you okay" He shout out.

My hard stopped for a little second.

"Wow, I didn't know," I muttered. He took his chair closer to me, he looked in my eyes. I tried to don't meet his big brown eyes.

"Beca, you are confusing me," He laughed, I looked at him. "You're acting like you are angry at me. But the girls are telling me something else" He chuckled.

"Look Jesse, I may have feelings for you," I mumbled. Jesse smirked, "But we have been friends for so-"

"God dammit Beca, just tell me" He cut me off. I laughed; I grabbed his jacket collar and pressed my lips against his. He made the kiss more passionate.

"Hey Beca, Jesse is-"Chloe entered the room, stopped and stared at us.

"Why is this happening every time?" I laughed.

"It's just happened twice, this is just the beginning" Jesse joked.

"Guys, one question. What the fuck happened now?" Stacie asked behind Chloe.

"Oh hi to you too Stace" Beca said sarcastically. Stacie rolled her eyes, "So you guys are a couple now?" Stacie asked with a wide smile. I stared at Jesse, he smirked. "She is my babe now" He said wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Yeah, don't call me babe," I said removing his arms from my neck.

"Okay darling" He smirked. I rolled my eyes. Chloe hugged me tightly.

"Chloe, stop" I yelled trying to push her away.

"Never" She said hugging me tighter. I could not breathe anymore, I think I'm dead.

**35 minutes later**

Thanks to Chloe, everybody knew Jesse and I were a couple. She twittered it, of course.

Donald, Benji, Lily, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Chloe, Jesse and I were watching Scrub.

I were sitting on Jesse's lap.

"So you guys just kissed?" Cynthia Rose. I glanced over Chloe and Jesse.

Jesse was smirking like an idiot. Chloe was scoffing.

"I guess so?" I shrugged.

"Actually, Beca was really turned on" Jesse smirked. I slapped him lightly on his chest.

"It's true" Chloe nodded. I rolled my eyes. I tried to find me comfortable in Jesse's lap.

"Slow down Bec" Jesse said leaning me closer him.

"Much better" I grinned. "You smell aftershave" I said closing my eyes.

"Yeah, it's pretty unmoral that a boy use aftershave" He said sarcastically.

"I didn't know you shaved, I didn't even know that it grows hair on your face" I teased.

"Come her, Shorty" He said playfully and leaned to kiss me. He kissed me deeply and I stuck my tongue in Jesse's mouth. Jesse's and my tongue were fighting, everybody stared at us.

"I'm so glad you guys are a couple now. But Jesus Christ, can't you guys just find a room?" Chloe laughed.

I rolled my eyes and kissed Jesse lightly, he tried to kiss me back but I pushed him back.

"I have to go, bye bitches," Cynthia Rose yelled walking out the door. Lily walked out too and whispered something.

"Bye" We said in unison.

"Uhm Chloe?" Benji asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Hm?" Chloe looked at him, her eyes were sparkling.

Jesse mouthed Benji something.

"Would you eat dinner with me on Saturday or something?" Benji said slowly reading Jesse's mouth.

"Yeah, sure" Chloe's cheeks was red.

"Really?! I mean, nice" Benji said.

Jesse gave him a thumb up. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. Jesse looked at me, "He asked me for some tip," Jesse whispered to me.

"I have to go home, later guys" Benji ran out the door pumping his hand in the air.

"Do you have experience?" I joked.

"Well, watching movies was worth it" He laughed.

My finger ran through his hair. "That's kind of cheesy" I laughed kissing him on his cheek.

"I want a boyfriend too" Stacie whined.

"Like me" Jesse said dramatically, Stacie rolled her eyes.

"I mean, someone who don't just want to fuck me" She laughed.

Poor Stace, she was not a slut. She had a good heart, her eyes become wide.

"Stace, you're going to find him," I said with a little smile.

"I miss him," Chloe groaned.

"Him?" Jesse asked

"My ex" She sobbed. I walked of Jesses lap and sat down next to Chloe.

"Get it out" I said softly.

"Okay... I think I have to go no," Donald said walking backwards to the door. "I don't like listening to girls crying so, bye" Donald ran out the door.

Tears roll down Chloe's cheek. I rubbed Chloe's arm.

"Uh, I'm not good at making people happy" I laughed lightly. Chloe just started crying more.

"Help" I mouthed to Jesse. He sat next to Chloe.

"Chloe, just think about Saturday. You and Benji... On a restaurant," Jesse mumbled. Chloe cried more, I looked at Jesse raising an eyebrow.

"He kissed another girl, on our 50th date," She said. Jesse hugged her tightly and rubbed her hair.

"Oh my god," I mumbled leaning my head on her back.

"I'm so sorry" I said softly. It was a silence in 10 seconds.

"You guys are reminding me about him and me," She said breaking the silence.

"It's not your fault, I just feel so stupid. I broke up with him, but can't forget him"

"He is not worth it" Jesse said.

"He is a motherfucker, I swear I'm going to kill him when I meet him" I said, I was angry now. How can someone hurt a beautiful girl like Chloe?

Chloe laughed. "Going to kick him in his balls" I said pumping my hand lightly in the air.

"You know it hurts like hell" Jesse smirked.

"That's the point genius" I shot back. Chloe chuckled lightly.

"I think you've kicked me in the balls like a million times"

"Well, you don't bleed there" I stuck my tongue out.

"Group-bear hug!" Chloe laughed hugging us tightly.

I smiled to Jesse, I loved this. A ginger, a movie nerd and a… Beca?


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY GUYS, ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

"Careful Jess" I whispered. Chloe cried to sleep, poor girl. Jesse carried her to the bed in the guest room.

"Just lay her down without-"I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Beca, calm down" He smirked and lay Chloe down on the bed.

We walked out of the room and slowly closed the door.

"Poor Chloe" Jesse sighed.

"Yeah" I mumbled walking downstairs.

"Uhm guys, I think I have to go now" Stacie said walking out the door.

"Bye" Jesse and I said in unison.

"So, what are we going to do" I said playing with Jesse's fingers.

"Oh, I think I know" Jesse smirked. He lift me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat me down on the kitchen counter. I were eager, he lift up a cover.

"Movie!" He said sunnily.

I sighed. "Jesse" I whined.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can't we do something like," I said pulling him closer. "This" I smirked and kissed him. He put the cover down and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and my legs around his waist. He carried me to the living room and sat me down on the couch. My hand ran down Jesse's back under his T-shirt.

"Bec, I'm home!" Someone yelled closing the door.

"Oh my god, its dad" I whispered. Jesse removed his arms from my waist and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV fast.

"Hi dad" I mumbled staring on the TV.

"Hi, what are you guys watching" He said taking off his jacket.

"You know," I mumbled.

"Dr. Phil" Jesse replied fast. Dad raised an eyebrow.

"What? Dr. Phil is awesome" I lied.

"Okay, I didn't see you like a Dr. Phil watcher, that is all" Dad laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"It is true Beca" Jesse smirked.

"Do you kiddos want some Chinese food?" Dad mumbled taking up a plastic bag.

**5 minutes later**

We sat eating noodles.

"I'm sorry I came home with just noodles after working the whole day" Dad sighed.

"Nah, it's okay," I stared at Jesse.

We smirked. "It is very okay" We said in unison.

Dad raised an eyebrow. "How was school" Dad asked to change the theme.

"Alright" I mumbled.

It was an awkward silence in some seconds. Jesse tried held my hand under the table.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night Beca, Jesse" Dad walked to his room.

I narrowed my eyes. "He is hiding something," I whispered.

"How do you know?" Jesse laughed.

"He didn't talk about his day," I said staring at dad's bedroom.

"Is that the only reason?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"He finished 5pm and came home 11pm?" I still stared at the bedroom.

"Maybe he was working with something in the office" Jesse shrugged.

I stared at Jesse. "He doesn't use 6 hours on that" I laughed.

"I have to go now, Brielle want to talk about her date" Jesse said rolling his eyes.

"When is the date?" I asked.

"I think it's tomorrow" Jesse sighed.

"Jesse, that is so adorable" I chuckled running my fingers through his hair.

"What?" He screwed up his face.

"You don't want Brielle to grow up" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It is so weird" He laughed. "It's like watching a 2 year old going on date" He sighed.

"If you want, I can join you" I sighed.

"Really?" He smirked. I kissed him slowly and nodded.

He jumped off the barstool and lift me down.

"Goodnight Beca" He kissed me on the cheek.

"Night"

I walked upstairs and run to my room. I sat down looking out my window. I saw Jesse coming into his room with Brielle behind him. It seems like they were fighting.

I opened up my window. "Hey guys!" I yelled trying to get attention from them. They were still fighting. I sighed and crawled out of the window to Jesse's balcony. I knocked on the glass door; Jesse opened it up without looking on me. I rolled my eyes and walked in.

"Guys, seriously!" I yelled.

They turned around staring at me.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Why are you fighting?" I laughed.

"Jesse says that he has to join watching us!" Brielle shouted pointing her finger on Jesse.

"Well, you agreed when I said so" Jesse shouted back.

"I was tired," She protested.

"Hey, what is this noise?" Jesse's mom stormed in the room.

We all stared at each other.

"Brielle want to go on-"I grabbed Jesse's arm flipping him over and pressed my lips to his. He felled down on the floor. Our eyes followed Jesse who was laying on the floor. Brielle's jaw dropped and Jesse's mother crossed her arms.

"What is going on Beca?" She said with a serious voice.

"Uhm, Brielle want to join watching a movie on the cinema," I placed a hand on Brielle's shoulder.

"And Jesse didn't want her to join. But I'm going to convince him to let her join Mrs. Swanson" I said with a wide smile.

"That is really nice Beca, but is this movie to violence?" She asked looking at Brielle.

"Mom!" Brielle yelled embarrassed.

"PG 13" I said calmed.

Mrs. Swanson nodded. "Good night kids" She walked out of the room.

"Beca, I want to go alone" She whined looking on me.

"Calm down Bri, I'm going to join to make sure he don't rage on your Romeo" I smirked. She stared down on Jesse. "One question. What the fuck?" She said pointing her finger on Jesse.

"What?" I shrugged.

"You kissed him, and he is…sleeping?" She said taking a better look on Jesse.

"Meh, it makes him calm" I said.

Brielle raised an eyebrow. "So you guys are a couple now?" She smirked.

"Ey girl, take away that smirk," I shouted.

"Yes ma'am" She said biting her bottom lip to not laugh.

I sighed. "I better wake him up" I laughed.

"Night Beca" She said walking out the room.

I sighed and shocked Jesse's shoulders.

"Jesse, C'mon"

"Red soft lips" Jesse mumbled.

I laughed. "Jesse, up" I grabbed his arms and dragged him up to his bed.

He grabbed my arm and held me tightly to his chest.

I smirked, leaned my head down on his chest and closed my eyes.

**21th August 2010**

**7am**

**Jesse's POV**

I wake up. I looked down and saw Beca sleeping on my chest.

"What the fuck" I whispered.

"_Jesse" Brielle ran after me._

"_What's up" I said walking upstairs._

"_You can't join me tomorrow," She said serious._

_I stopped and looked at her. "Why not?" _

"_Because, it's fucking embarrassing!" She yelled waving her arms in the air._

_I walked into my room. "Jesse, you can't," She yelled after me._

"_Why not, I'm awesome" I shout back._

"_No. You're going to stop us just if he wrapped his arms around my shoulder," She laughed helpless._

_I heard a knock on my glass door; I stared at Brielle who was shouting on me. I opened the door without turning my head from Brielle_

"_You can't just-" _

_Beca cut me off. "Guys, seriously!" She yelled._

_We turned around staring at Beca._

"_What?" We said in unison._

"_Why are you fighting?" Beca laughed._

"_Jesse says that he has to join watching us!" Brielle shouted pointing her finger on me._

"_Well, you agreed when I said so" I shout back._

"_I was tired," She protested._

"_Hey, what is this noise?" My mom stormed in the room._

_We all stared at each other. _

"_Brielle want to go on-"Beca grabbed my arm and pressed her lips to my. I felt dizzy; I felled down and was black out._

I laughed; Beca's lips calm me really down. I looked at her, she was so adorable.

"Jesse" Brielle whispered coming towards me.

She stared at Beca. "Did she sleep her the whole night?" She smirked.

"I guess so" I shrugged.

"You got her," Brielle said with a smile.

I nodded proudly.

"Good job brother" She said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Bri" I hugged her tightly. Beca breathed heavy and flipped around.

Brielle walked backwards.

"See you tonight!" Brielle whisper-yelled.

"You want me to join?" I said surprised.

She nodded and ran out the room.

I kissed Beca on her temple.

Her eyes fluttered and she looked at me surprise.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" I said softly.

"Hi" She mumbled rubbing her arm.

"Beca!" Chloe's voice came from my window.

"Oh my god, we forgot her," Beca laughed.

Beca ran out the balcony. I followed her

"Hi Chloe" She smirked.

"I'm waking up the morning in my friend's house searching after my best friend, finding her sleeping with her boyfriend?" She chuckled.

"Beca, Beca, Beca" She shocked her head, "That's not how a sleepover works" She sighed.

"Sorry Chloe" Beca laughed. I wrapped my arms around her waist behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"So… what did you guys do?" Chloe said with a wide smile winking an eye.

Beca stared at me, we smirked like idiots.

"OMG, you seriously did that?" She said motion between her legs.

"No, what the hell Chloe!" Beca yelled. I were laughing. "You can't be sure" I smiled.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I raped you" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm badass" I yelled. Chloe was almost death of laughter.

"You are not" Beca tried to get back her breath.

"Aw" I fake-cried.

"But you're my weirdo" She said kissing me cheek.

* * *

**BRIELLE, I LOVE BRIELLE HIHIHI. WHAT ABOUT YOU?**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! GAAH, I DIDN'T UPDATE ON LIKE TWO DAYS(?) FORGIVE ME AGAIN :3**

* * *

**21th August 2010**

**8pm**

**Beca's POV**

"Okay, we are going now. Bye!" Brielle yelled while I handed Jesse his jacket.

"Bye" Their dad yelled from the living room.

"Wait" Their mom came with a plate with cookies. "Take some cookies Jesse" Their mom said with a wide smile.

"Mom" He groaned.

"Beca?" She said nodding on the plate with cookies. I took one and looked over Brielle who was rolling her eyes.

"Take one more" She said giving me a cookie.

"Um, I'm thankful but I think my stomach is full» I said with a wide smile.

"Okay, bye you guys" She said and ran back to the kitchen.

"She is so annoying" Brielle sighed.

"Oh C'mon. She is nice" I smirked.

"No, I agree with Bri. She is always asking about cookies and warm socks," Jesse said.

"Warm socks?" I asked.

"Yup" Brielle mumbled.

I laughed lightly. I looked over the street and saw Carly walking out her door with her dad, dog and… her stepmother. Which means my mother; I stopped walking and stared at them.

"Bec, what's wrong?" Jesse looked at me concerned.

"I, um-"I swallowed and pointed my finger on them. Bri and Jesse looked at them, their jaw dropped. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Beca, just, don't look" Jesse said softly and covered my face in his chest, he hugged me tightly.

"It's okay" He added.

"Eh, no it's not?" Brielle shouted.

"Bri, you are not helping" Jesse said looking down at her.

"It's true" Brielle shrugged.

"I'm fine!" I yelled and pushed Jesse away from me.

"I don't get why I'm crying. I'm fine" I laughed awkwardly.

"You are not fine, she is your mother" Jesse said carefully.

"NO SHE IS NOT! MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" I yelled, they stared at me with wide eyes.

"Let's just say that she is fucking dead" I sobbed.

We walked in silence, when we saw the cinema Brielle stopped us.

"There he is" She said proudly to me pointing her finger on a tall boy with dark-blond hair.

"Oh, he is handsome" I said before thinking.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not that girl who steals my boyfriend's little sister's date" I said rolling my eyes.

"But he is handsome Jesse. That's why this is so important to me" She smirked.

"Sure he isn't older than you?" Jesse said, and crossed his arms.

Brielle rolled her eyes.

"Alright, go and get him Bri" I said pushing her forward. She ran over the street and hugged him lightly.

**Brielle's POV**

"Alright, go and get him Bri" Beca said and pushed me forward. I ran into Dean and hugged him.

"Hi there" He laughed.

"Hey, am I late?" I asked.

"No, I've just been a bit eager" He said, my cheek burned.

I glanced over Beca who was giving me the thumbs up. I smiled to her.

"So, what are we going to watch?" I asked.

"Uhm, Iron man 2" He said scratching his cheek. "If you don't want to-"

"No, I'd love to" I cut him off.

"Cool" He mumbled. "Got any sisters or brothers?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, I've got a big brother, Jesse. He is turning 16 next month" I said with a wide smile.

"Lucky you" He laughed.

"Not at all" I mumbled.

"To me, it's just me, mom and dad. So I think you're lucky," He said playing with his fingers.

"Hm, yeah. My brother is a real douche sometimes, but I love him. And Beca, she is cool" I said.

"Beca?"

"Sorry, uhm she is my brother's best friend, or girlfriend…its complicated" I laughed.

"So, she's a good role model?"

"Nah, or yeah. It's like-"I couldn't finish the sentence, oh god.

"I understand" He chuckled.

"So, you're a Marvel fan?" I asked pointing my finger on his shirt.

"Yeah, you?"

"Not really, but I like Robert" I smirked like an idiot.

"Good to know" He laughed.

"Awkward" I chuckled.

"Wait, you like him like "okay like", or do you like him like "masturbate like"?" He asked biting his bottom lip.

"Omg no, I meant like "okay like", Jesus he's old" I laughed. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Okay anyway," I laughed. "I can get the snack, and you can get the tickets," I said taking out some money. He nodded and we walked to our directions, he is so cute.

**Beca's POV**

"Oh shit. They are walking inside. C'mon Bec" Jesse said grabbing my arm.

"Dude, no" I said crossing my arms.

"What?" His eyes become bigger.

"Jesse, let's go and eat," I said softly. "So we can go and "spy" on them" I said using air quotes.

"Okay, cool" He said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go," I said resting my head on his shoulder walking towards the mall.

**10 minutes later**

"Want some cookies" He asked and pointed on some girl scouts.

I raised an eyebrow. "Go and flirt with some nine year old girl" I smirked pushing him.

"Aw C'mon 'Bec. You have been scouting before" He teased.

"Yeah, and no one wanted my cookies!" I whined.

"Exactly, that's why we're going to buy from them" He said.

"I didn't give a fuck; my dad forced me to join the scouts. That's why" I groaned.

"And, I still got your mom cookie" I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Bec, look into their eyes" He said pointing at them.

I stared at them. Key, just one second Bec, just one- I GIVE UP.

"Okay, I give up!" I yelled and walked towards the girls.

"Hi, can I buy some cookies" I said with a wide smile.

"Yeah sure" They said giving me a box of cookie. I gave them 3 dollars and opened the box.

"I didn't even want cookies" I said slapping Jesse's chest.

"I did" He said taking a cookie.

"Give me 3 dollars" I commanded.

"What about a kiss" He said making a duck face.

"3 dollars and a kiss" I smirked.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately.

"Where's my 3 dollars?" I said rubbing my fingers.

"It's just 3 dollars" He laughed.

"Give me them or I'm going to tell Brielle what you told me" I said placing a finger on his chest.

"Fine" He whined and gave me 3 dollars.

"Thank you nerd" I sighed. He grabbed the box from my hand.

"So, what do you want to eat" He said.

"I'm not hungry" I mumbled.

He screwed up his face.

"What? I just didn't want you to spy on your sister all the time!" I yelled.

"Why not" He asked making a puppy face.

"Because, we're on a date" I said kissing him on his cheek.

"Phhht, I knew that" He said looking at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"You're a weirdo" I laughed.

"You too" He said pushing me closer to him.

"We should go now," He said seriously.

"To spy on them or to watch the movie together?" I said crossing my arms.

"Don't be bitch Beca" He said playfully.

"No, I'm serious" I said.

"Uh, both." He said grabbing my arm and walking out.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop buying me out of things" I whined.

**13 minutes later**

We sat some few rows behind Brielle and Dean.

"He is wrapping his hand around Brielle, oh my god Beca" Jesse whisper-yelled.

"What the fuck?" I said raising an eyebrow. I grabbed Jesse's arm and wrapped it around my neck.

"Look, you're doing it too. Panic" I said sarcastically, I leaned my head on his arm. His eyes were staring at Dean. I rolled my eyes, "Do you have any problems with Dean?" I groaned.

"Why shouldn't I" He narrowed his eyes.

I sighed, "Because, he is treating Brielle like a princess," I said softly.

"Maybe you should do it to someone else tonight too?" I chuckled.

He sighed and pushed me closer to him. "Sorry Bec" He said softly and kissed my temple.

"I like J.A.R.V.I.S" I whispered resting my head on Jesse's chest. "J.A.R.V.I.S is cool"

Jesse nodded. "Is it because he has a fancy British accent, or what?" Jesse teased.

"Maybe" I smirked.

"What?" He whisper-yelled. I rolled my eyes and focused on the screen.

I saw Brielle leaning her head on Dean's shoulder, I glanced over to Jesse, and he was staring at the screen, thank god. Wait a minute; we watched this a week ago.

"Jesse, why are we watching this movie again?" I said looking up at him.

"To spy on Brielle?" He said looking down on me.

I rolled my eyes. "You need help" I scoffed.

**After the movie**

"Beca, the movie is over" Jesse whispered.

"Wake up" He shocked me. I opened my eyes, "Already?" I said and rubbed my eyes.

He rolled his eyes and helped me up.

"Oh my god. C'mon they're walking out!" Jesse said looking on Brielle and Dean.

"Jesse, he is not going to rape her or something" I smirked.

"I'm serious Bec" He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I can't take you serious, sorry" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and walked out, I followed him.

**Brielle's POV**

"I'm really glad we did this" Dean said holding my hand.

"Yeah, me too" I said with a wide smile, he stopped walking and looked in my eyes for a second.

He scratches his chin and wrapped his hand carefully around my waist. Omg, omg. He is going to do something, finally Bri, Emma told you. He closed his eyes and leaned down to me, I closed my eyes. I could feel his lips on mine, I hold his shoulders and made the kiss deeper.

"Bri" Jesse yelled from the door. I pushed Dean from me and he looked confused.

"Oh my god Jesse!" Beca yelled and grabbed his arm whispering something in his ear.

I could feel anger, I ran into Jesse crossing my arms.

"What the fuck are you doing Jesse?" I yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He said looking at Dean.

"Yeah, what the hell Jess?" Beca said slapping him on the arm.

"He pressed his lips on yours" Jesse whisper-yelled.

"Uh, I see you later Brielle" Dean mumbled behind me, I looked at him.

"No, it's not like-"I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh no, It's okay Bri. It's late I should go home anyway" He said walking backwards.

It was an awkward silence between Jesse and Beca.

"Do you know what," I sighed. "You have right; I'm a fucking douche who dates a boy I've been in love with in since I talked to him"

"So the first time you talked to him was a week ago?" Jesse smirked. Beca punched Jesse in his arm.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT JESSE? FUCK YOU, YOU FAILED AS A GOOD BROTHER" I yelled and ran so fast I could.

**Beca's POV**

Brielle ran over the street, I glanced over Jesse who looked shocked. I ran after Brielle and saw her walking behind a big garbage bin. I crawled down next to her, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Dean is never going to talk to me again" She sobbed.

"Of course he will" I said softly.

"Everything was perfect," She mumbled. "Jesse is a douche" She groaned.

"Aw Bri" I said leaning my head on hers. She just cried more and more.

"Jesse is just… trying to protect you" I explained.

She raised an eyebrow. "So I'll never allowed to kiss a boy?" She chuckled.

"He still remember-" I took a deep breath out. "Do you remember the day we build the bridge from his room to my room?" I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, you and Jesse fell down" She laughed.

"It didn't hurt, because I landed on Jesse" I smirked.

"Is that why he has this-" She gasped.

"Yup" I nodded.

"And in the neck he has-" She laughed.

"Yup"

"Oh my god Beca" She smirked. Her smile went and her eyes went bigger.

"He just misses that day, a little blond six year old girl… Stalking us" I sighed. She nodded.

"I knew Jesse would get you a time" She said with a wide smile, I laughed lightly.

"So, you're not angry at me or Jesse" I said carefully.

"I'm not angry at you, but I can't forgive Jesse" She sobbed.

I nodded. "I understand, I think I should see how he is" I sighed.

* * *

**OKAY.. BECA WAS A GIRL SCOUT HEHEHE :S**


	11. Chapter 11

**11pm**

**Beca's POV**

After I talked to Brielle, I looked after Jesse but he was gone. Apparently, home, I hope.

I just needed a shower before walking over to see on him. I walked with a towel wrapped around my body and one wrapped around my hair. I sat down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I'm sure Jesse is knocking on Brielle's door for forgiveness. I hear a knock on my door.

"Oh shit" I groaned and tied the towel harder.

"Hi" Jesse crawled in.

"Uh, I just showered" I chuckled lightly; Jesse sat down next to me.  
"I'm sorry" Jesse said and swallowed hard.

"Oh Jesse" I mumbled softly and placed a hand on his knee.

"No, I shouldn't drag you in this" He said and grabbed my hand.

"You shouldn't apologize to me," Jesse looked at me confused. "You should do it to Brielle," I said carefully.

"She locked her in her room," He laughed. "She won't see me. She hates me" Jesse said covering his face in his hand.

"Family first" I said softly and pointed at his house.

"Thank you Bec" He said with a wide smile and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck" I said when he crawled out the window.

**Jesse's POV**

I knocked on Brielle's door.

"Fuck off" She sobbed.

"Brielle, I can lock up the door" I smirked.

"No you can't" She yelled.

"Dammit, I can't" I whispered to myself.

"I'm going to cry," I said.

"Jesse, go and sleep" My mom commanded behind me.

"Okay" I said and walked to my room.

I lay down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Want to cuddle" Beca smirked.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled and fell backwards on the floor.

She lay on the other side of the bed, still just wrapped in towels.

"Beca, that's extreme" I laughed trying to get my breath back.

"Yeah, it was cold outside" She said pointing her finger on the balcony.

"I mean, uh-"I swallowed hard and pointed at her. She looked down at herself and burst into a laugh.

"So why are you here" I chuckled trying to find me comfortable.

"Wanted to get you in a better mood," She said and sat down on my lap. "Didn't go so well, huh?" Beca mumbled.

"Maybe she is happy tomorrow," I said.

"Hope so" Beca yawned and rested her head on my chest.

"You're kind of getting me turned on right now" I said nervously.

"Because I'm sitting on your lap?" Beca screwed up her face.

"Uh no, because you're almost nude" I said. Beca rolled her eyes; she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pressed her lips on mine. I leaned on the bed and wrapped my left arm around Beca's waist.

"You're so extreme in towel" I said between the kisses. She laughed and pushed me back, she took up a cookie.

"Here you go" She laughed handing me the cookie.

"I can't.." I tried not to look for the cookie. "GIVE ME" I said fast and ate the cookie.

"I really needed this," I said. It tastes like heaven, oh my gosh. "Thanks Bec" I said and lay down on the bed.

"You're a cute little nerd" She said and tapped me on the nose.

I rubbed her on her cold, pale leg and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Come here Shorty" I said playfully, and pushed her closer to me, I gave her a long kiss.

"Hey Jess, I want to say-"Brielle stormed into the room and looked at us shocked.

"Damn, again?" Beca whined and crawled off me.

"Are you guys going to have sex or something?" Brielle said awkwardly.

"What, no!" Beca and I said in unison.

"Great, then it makes sense why you are wrapped in a towel" Brielle said. Beca rolled her eyes and lay down next to me.

"Uh, anyway Jesse," Brielle walked towards us and looked down on the floor. "I want to say sorry. You did not ruin anything. And if you don't trust Dean-"

I cut her off. "I'm sorry, sure Dean is a great guy. I'm maybe the worst brother ever" I mumbled playing with my finger.

"No, you're not" Brielle said and jumped on me for a hug. I hugged her tightly.

"So Dean texted you?" Beca smirked.

"Yeah" Brielle laughed, I rolled my eyes.

"Night guys, and don't make too much noise please." She laughed walking out the room.

Beca rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Goodnight" She said fast and crawled under the carpet.

"Sweet dreams" I chuckled and closed my eyes.

**24****th ****august 8pm **

**7pm**

**Beca's POV**

Jesse and I were walking into Donald's place.

"Hey, guys!" Stacie yelled running towards us. "Are you going party to Donald?" She asked trying to get her breath back.

"Yeah, you?" Jesse and I said in unison.

"Actually, the party is moving" She said pointing on a big, white house. I nodded and we followed Stacie, when we walked in Jessica, Ashley and Fat Amy sat in the kitchen.

"Where's all the people?" Jesse asked looking around.

"Oh, they are coming soon" She said with a smile. "So…" She mumbled opening up the fridge.

"First we need alcohol" She smirked taking out two bottles, I rolled my eyes.

"And, black light" She said proudly turning off the light and Jesse's shirt lighted up.

"Awesome Stace, when did you get that?" I said looking at the ceiling.

"My uncle did it" She said jumping around.

"Uh, Beca" Jesse smirked pointing at my top. I looked down and saw my bra lighted trough my singlet.

"Shut up, you love it" I smirked.

"I'd never said I didn't," He said poking me in the arm.

I walked around in the house, it was really big.

"So Stacie," I mumbled. "Who the fuck owns this house?"

"I have no idea" She laughed.

"It's my uncle's friend's friend's house" Fat Amy.

"So we're free here?" I said exited.

"Yup. So if you and Jesse wants to play horn alligators, we've got bedrooms" Fat Amy said looking at Jesse.

"Great" Jesse said cheerily.

"What the fuck?" I said looking at Jesse; his stupid smirk was kind of annoying and adorable.

"Hi guys" Donald, Uni, Kolio and Cynthia Rose said in unison walking in.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked.

"Don't you remember, she is on a date with Benji" Jesse answered. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs.

"Freaking damn" I whispered to myself. It was three doors; all three had the most beautiful bedrooms.

"OKAY LET'S GET THE FREAKING DAMN PARTY STARTED" Stacie yelled downstairs.

I ran down and saw them turning the music on and taking shots. I rolled my eyes and walked up again, I wasn't "the party lion". The only reason I'm here is Jesse, I walked into one of the bedrooms and stared. The bed was white, just white. I sat down on the bed carefully.

"Hey Beca, the party is downstairs" Jesse joked; I nodded and rubbed the pillows, so soft.

"Something wrong?" He sat down next to me.

"No, just go down and have fun" I said.

"What about you?" He said concerned.

I raised an eyebrow. "Just go," I said pushing him away. "I'm coming later" I laughed.

"Okay, see you then" He mumbled and walked out.

**50 minutes later**

I heard them singing to Rihanna songs downstairs, I had been staring at the ceiling in years now.

"Beca" Cynthia Rose ran in the room.

"Join us" She hummed dragging me off the bed.

"Drunk already?" I laughed.

"What are you talking about," She said. "Jesse is asking after you" She said walking downstairs, I followed her. Fat Amy was talking to a boy who looked a bit older; he had a red hoodie where it stood "Treblemakers" on. I felt really uncomfortable, it was more people here than I remember it should be. I walked into the kitchen where I found Jesse singing.

"Jesse, you're drunk?" I asked, walking towards him.

"No, not yet" He said and winked his left eye on me.

"Take a drink Bec" He said giving me a bottle. I stared at the bottle, he handed me the bottle.

"Drink it" Stacie whispered in my ear behind me.

"Stop… SNEAKING UP AT ME" I yelled to Stacie. I took a slurp off the bottle; I never actually taste the alcohol on purpose before. It tastes like heaven, I took another slurp.

"This is good" I said slowly. Jesse smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's go to the gang" He whispered in my ear and dragged me out of the kitchen.

We walked to the living room and found Cynthia, Donald, Kolio and Lily drunk.

"I'd never thought Lily would get drunk" I laughed. I saw Stacie flirting with a guy in the corner and Fat Amy dancing with some gays.

"Hi guys" Chloe's sweet voice, holy fuck.

"Chloe" I yelled running towards her.

"How was the date?" I asked exited.

"Good, he showed me some tricks. But I told him I should go on the party" She explained.

"Where's Benji?" Jesse asked, he glanced over the whole room.

"Oh, he was tired" Chloe chuckled.

"Aw" Jesse sighed.

Jesse, Chloe, and I took some shots… or MANY shots. I could feel a bit drunk, my brain was really kidding with me. I heard Chloe humming a song, Jesse was laughing without any reason, Chloe and Jesse was really drunk. Phht, not me… yet.

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X with a dream and my cardigan

"**Welcome to the land of Fame Excess (Whoa), am I gonna' fit in?**

**Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time**

**Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign" **Chloe sang loudly, but good enough.

"**This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous**" Jesse joined, good.

"**My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick****  
****Too much pressure and I'm nervous****  
****That's when the taxi man turned on the radio****  
****And a Jay-Z song was on****  
****And the Jay-Z song was on, and the Jay-Z song was on ****"** Jesse and Chloe looked at me like they were waiting for something. Oh my god, I rolled my eyes and started singing along with them.**  
**

"**So I put my hands up they're playing my song****  
****The butterflies fly away****  
****Nodding my head like Yeah****  
****Moving my hips like Yeah****  
**

**I got my hands up they're playing my song****  
****I know I'm gonna be okay****  
****Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh****  
****It's a party in the U.S.A****  
****Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh****  
****It's a party in the U.S.A****" **We all stopped and laughed like some idiots.

"Beca, do you want to be lesbian with me" Chloe made a duck face and squeezed my cheek.

"Hey, my girl" Jesse said and tried to push her but fell down on the floor.

"Ha-ha, SUCKA" I said pointing my finger on him. We saw Stacie making out with two guys, they both grabbed Stacie's butt.

"Oh no" Jesse and I said in unison.

Stacie gasped and pushed them away.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER" She said and tried to hit them with a bottle. They run out the door cursing, Stacie laughed. She was drunk too, better.

"Let's go outside" Jesse yelled, the music was really loud. I nodded and he dragged me out. We walked out and I could feel the good fresh air. I saw a big pool in front of me.

"Some fancy pants" I mumbled staring at the pool with water.

"Hey Jesse, I-"I got cut off when I felt Jesse's arms wrapping around my waist.

"What are you doing" I narrowed my eyes.

'He pushed me down the pool; I got up trying to get my breath back. He laughed and jumped next to me.

"Who sucks now?" He smirked.

"Actually-"I laughed, I couldn't finish the sentence. The alcohol is taking over my brain.

"Shh" Jesse put his finger over my lip with a stupid smirk.

"Do you hear that?" He said.

"Wh-what" I said.

"Us" He giggled and wrapped his cold arms around my waist. He kissed me slowly repeatedly, kind of hot because we are wet. What the fuck Beca, don't be turned on.

"Jesse" I gasped when I felt Jesse's lips on my neck.

**Fat Amy's POV**

"So you just moved here?" I asked Bumper. Bumper was new in this town, he had a red hoodie with a logo on.

"Yeah, and I guess you have been here in years" Bumper said looking at my shoes.

"That's rude," I whined. "Wait, you know… I had a pig called Bumper" I chuckled. He raised an eyebrow. "Then he died of AIDS" I whispered to him. He nodded and took a slurp.

"You know, I have a feeling that we should do something," Bumper said with a naughty look.

"Yeah, me too" I laughed. I grabbed the stuffed animal from my bag. This is my rabbit, his name was "Claus". He had chlamydia, actually, he won a Grammy award… he had nodes. One day a truck drove over him.

"That's deep," Bumper said softly. "But I what I meant was..." He pointed at his crotch with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't sell condoms" I laughed.

I saw Beca and Jesse coming in, Beca had her legs wrapped around Jesse's waist, they were really making out. Talk about kangaroos in the hill. Jesse walked upstairs with her around him.

"Jesse is getting laid" Uni laughed.

**25****th** **August**

**11am**

**Beca's POV**

"_Darling, did you have fun last night?" My mom asked exited._

"_I had sex" I smirked._

"_Good girl" She said and gave me high-five._

"_Daughter like mother, both sluts" Dad laughed._

"_Good morning" Mom said giving dad a kiss on his stubbly cheek._

"_Morning hook?" Dad smirked._

"_Hell yeah" Mom said wrapping her legs around dad. _

_Gross._

Shit! Thank god, that was a dream. I woke up in a bed I'd never slept in.

I saw Jesse next to me with wide eyes.

"What the fuck!" I yelled. He looked at me confused.

"What do you- oh holy shit" He said looking around in the room.

"You were drunk girl" Jesse smirked.

"You too" I shouted back. I looked down; both Jesse and I were nude. I covered my body under the carpet.

"Well, this is awkward" Jesse mumbled rubbing his head.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jesse shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the floor.

"Did we use condoms?" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jesse asked.

"Did we use condoms?" I said, this was so embarrassing.

"Hell we did" Jesse laughed.

I groaned and throw my head on the pillow.

* * *

**Awkward... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chloe's POV**

"Shit they're sleeping" I hear Beca whisper. I open my eyes slowly and looked next to me; I saw Stacie's leg over my shoulder and Uni sleeping under the couch. Fat Amy and Cynthia are sleeping under the table.

"Aw shit, my head" I whispered.

"Chloe?" Beca helped me up.

"What happened with you guys?" Jesse whispered pointing at the couch.

_I walked over to Uni._

"_Hey Uni, want to hear a joke" I giggled. I wrapped my left arm around his shoulder holding my beer in my right hand. _

"_Sure I do" He laughed. I could smell alcohol from his breath._

"_What does the Pope say to the other Pope" I asked him resting my head on his cheek"_

"_You're squeezing me, bitch" He whined and pushed my head. _

"_Nothing, because it's only one Pope" I laughed._

"_Oh I get it" He laughed pointing at me._

_I laughed and walked over to Stacie, Kolio and Ashley._

"_Sup gays," I said, dancing with them._

"_Want to make out" Kolio said crinkly._

"_No, you're gay" I said grumpily and punched him in his face._

_He gasped and fell down on the floor. Stacie laughed and took a slurp of my beer._

"_Ey, my beer" I shouted to her._

"_Fuck you and-"She couldn't finish the sentence before she fell down on the floor. I did too._

"Uh, hm" I tried to find an excuse. Beca rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen.

**Beca's POV**

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the kitchen, Lily slept under the sink with a match in her hand.

I shocked her carefully; she fluttered with her eye and looked at me with wide eyes.

"The police is after me" She whispered and walked out.

"What, why?" I yelled.

"Because I'm yellow" She whisper-yelled and ran out the door. I looked at Jesse confused, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are you talking so much" Stacie whined trying to get out of the couch.

**20 minutes later**

We all sat in the kitchen. Jesse made us omelet, he makes the best omelet in the world.

"And one for you" Jesse said kissing me on the cheek and placing a plate with omelet on the table.

"Thank you" I mumbled. Chloe stared at me and whispered something in Stacie's ear, they chuckled lightly.

"What?" I asked looking at Chloe.

"You know what we did last night," Stacie said with a naughty smirk. "But what did you two do?" She asked looking at Jesse and me. I stared at Jesse, he opened up his mouth to say something but then he turned around to the sink.

"You know, slept" I mumbled taking a slurp of my juice.

"YOU GUYS FUCKED LAST NIGHT" They all said in unison pointing on Jesse and me.

I spurted out the juice of laughter.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed looking at Jesse who was hiding his head in the fridge.

"C'mon Bec, a girl only uses their boyfriends shirt after having sex" Stacie explained. Aw shit, I was using his shirt.

"How do you know I'm a girl?" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe I'm gay," Jesse said closing the fridge. "Beca didn't have any pussy so" Jesse smirked.

"Jesse just said that you guys had sex, you can't refuse Beca" Donald said looking at Jesse.

"Dammit" Jesse whispered. "But we used a condom, I remember that" Jesse said.

"Jesse, can you just shut the fuck up?" I snapped at him. "You suck at covering embarrassing thing"

"Who said sex is embarrassing" Jesse smirked.

"Good say bro" Donald said.

"Side kick!" Jesse said giving Donald high five, I rolled my eyes.

"So, how was the sex?" Stacie said.

"I DON'T KNOW, I WAS DRUNK" I said helplessly.

I walked upstairs, they are so annoying. I could hear Chloe, Ashley and Stacey giggle.

I walked in direction to the bathroom. I was going to open the door until I hear sobbing.

"Jessica?" I asked softly. I walked in and saw Jessica laying next to the sink crying.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked and sat down next to her.

She still sobbed, she handed me her phone.

"**GREG [10:15]: **

**I can't handle it anymore, last night and everything, it's over"**

"Oh my god Jessica" I gasped and hugged her tightly.

Greg had been her boyfriend in 8 months, they fought sometimes, but I didn't know it was so serious.

When she first cried, she couldn't stop. She was an extreme crier.

I walked downstairs; Jesse sneaked up behind the kitchen door and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me up and turned me around so I could face him.

"Ey, you look upset" Jesse said concerned.

"Not me," I said looking up the stairs. "Jessica" I sighed.

"What happened?"

"Greg broke up with her," I explained.

"Poor Jessica" He said putting me down.

"Should we talk to her?" Jesse said walking upstairs.

"No, she needs time" I whisper-yelled.

"You know she don't" Jesse whined.

"Okay, but we both suck at helping sad people," I looked at the kitchen. "Ashley knows" I said running down to the kitchen.

"Hey Ashley" I hesitated.

"Hm?" She was eating up my omelet.

"Why the fuck are you eating my omelet?!" I groaned.

"I thought you were finished" She said looking at the empty plate.

"I'll make a new omelet, Babe" Jesse said behind me.

"Aw that's nice, but don't call me babe" I said softly. "Uh, anyway" I shocked my head. "Jessica is kind of upset…" I mumbled.

"Omg again?" Ashley laughed.

"No, this time it's more serious. Greg broke up" I whispered.

"Shit" Ashley whined and ran upstairs.

"Poor girl" Chloe followed Ashley.

"I knew this would happen" Stacie smirked.

"What?" I looked at her confused.

"He was flirting with me all the time yesterday" She laughed. "It was fun too" She mumbled.

"What the fuck Stacie?!" I yelled.

"Ey, you had sex and drunk, so shut up" She snapped back.

"Eh, yeah? But not with my friend's boyfriend" I said pointing my finger at Jesse.

"I didn't have sex with Greg!" She laughed helpless.

"How do you know Conrado" I shouted. Everybody stared at Stacie and me.

Stacie walked out of the kitchen. "I'm tired of your bullshit," She shouted. "Mrs. SWANSON" She added.

"It's Mitchell!" I yelled. She stormed out the door.

"But, would it bother you if you was Mrs. Swanson?" Uni asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Dude, not good timing" Donald smirked.

"Bec, you okay?" Jesse rubbed my back.

"Fuck her" I mumbled sitting down on the chair.

"Beca, maybe you overreact I'm sure-"

I cut Jesse off. "CAN I JUST GET MY FUCKING OMELET" I yelled and kicked the chair next to me.

Jesse nodded and walked fast to the fridge.

"No, I agree with Beca" Cynthia Rose said.

"Yeah, Greg told us yesterday that he was maybe going to dump Jessica" Fat Amy said.

I screwed my face. "Why?"

"Well, one thing is that he always fought with Jessica" Kolio said.

"And the other is that he thinks Stacie is cute" Donald laughed.

"He don't even know her" Jesse said.

"They've been talking to each other for a time now" Uni mumbled.

Jessica walked down the stairs with her face covered in a towel

"You okay" Cynthia said giving her a hug.

"Yeah…no" Jessica sobbed.

"Stacie is a-" I got cut off of Jesse who grabbed my arm.

"Don't" He whispered.

**Stacie's POV**

I opened the door and ran to my room.

"Do you want pizza, Stace?" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"No!" I groaned. I jumped in my bed and covered my head in a heart shaped pillow.

Beca is a douche, fuck her. What am I saying, I'm a douche. If flirted with Greg back, we nearly kissed yesterday after Jessica ran out of the room. But I didn't kiss him, which is a good thing… right?

I heard my phone ring. I groaned and picked it up.

"Who is it" I sighed.

"_It's me, Benji. Is everything alright?" _

"Oh, let me guess; Chloe told you that I flirted with Greg and made him break up with Jess?" I asked sarcastically.

"_You did?" _He asked.

"Just, fuck it" I laughed and hang on.

"Darling?" My mom knocked on the door.

"Come in" I whined.

"Did you have fun last night?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"What's wrong" She asked concerned.

"Nothing mom, nothing" I gave her a fake smile.

She smirked and walked out the room.

I logged into skype and saw five messages from Greg.

"**GREG [08:12]: Wanna hang out later?"**

"**GREG [08:45] Write soon ASAP ;-)"**

"**GREG [09:16] I'm still fighting with Jessica.."**

"**GREG [09:53] JESUS HELP ME :-("**

"**GREG [10:20] I broke up with her… just can't handle her anymore"**

I should write back, he need support.

"**STACIECONRAD [10:47]: Oh, is everything okay? :-("**

"**GREG [10:47] Oh, there you are! Hahaha, yeah everything is okay :-)"**

"**STACIECONRAD [10:47] Good to hear (Y)"**

"**GREG [10: 48] She isn't something to be sad over, she is a bitch though" **

"**STACIECONRAD [10:48] Hey, she is kind of my friend :/" **

"**GREG [10:48] Yeah, sorry…"**

"**STACIE [10:49] It's okay :-)"**

"**GREG [10:49] So anyway, wanna take a smoothie or something?" **

"**STACIE [10:50] Oh, I would love to! But I kinda need some time…I fought with Beca :-("**

"**GREG [10:51] Key..bye"**

I closed my laptop and played with my hair. I need time, yeah.

**3pm**

**Jesse's POV**

Chloe, Beca and I sat on the couch in my living room.

"Want to watch Doctor Who" I asked grabbing the remote.

"No" Beca said raising an eyebrow.

"I love Doctor Who" Chloe said with a wide smile.

"My parents and I always sat on Saturday watching-"Chloe got cut off off Beca's groan.

"I'd never asked you for showing us some memories" She mumbled.

Chloe looked at me and mouthed "What the hell?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, do you guys want anything" I asked walking to the kitchen.

"Yes" Chloe said.

"No" Beca mumbled.

I sighed and walked to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge, just tofu….

I saw a cookie box next to the sink; it was from the girl scouts. I walked to the living room again and placed the cookie box on the table in front of Beca.

She raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you eat all the cookies?" She scoffed.

"But I'd love to take on" Chloe chuckled and took two cookies.

"Bec, do you want on?" I asked and grabbed a cookie.

"No"

I shrugged and ate the cookie, "It's still good" I laughed.

"And how long has it been opened?" Chloe hesitated.

"Uh..3-4 days" I said looking one Beca who was walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"To sleep, you're fucking gross" She laughed.

"Wait, are you going to sleep in my room?" I yelled after her.

"Yup" She mumbled walking up the stairs.

"But- aww" I groaned.

"So, she is like this when she is in her period?" Chloe whispered.

"Yeah, no" I laughed. "I think she's just upset of the fight with Stacie"

"Oh, poor Stace" She sighed. "I mean Bec, uh both" She said quickly.

I laughed lightly. I have to tell Chloe, it could change her mind.

"Actually..." I mumbled, playing with my fingers. Chloe looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well, Stacie…uh" I swallowed hard.

Chloe chuckled, "She liked Greg since 9th grade"

"How do you know?" I gasped.

"Stacie and I have been a bit closer now, she told me everything" She explained.

"She also told me a secret about Beca that even Beca don't want to admit" She smirked and poked me in the stomach. "Want to hear?" She whispered.

I looked on the stairs, "I can't- TELL ME" I whisper-yelled.

She laughed lightly and sat closer to me, I could feel her breath, it smelled cookies.

"When Stacie and Beca was in the scout camp in 7th grade…" She bites her bottom lip.

"They told each other secrets, Beca told her that she liked you" Chloe laughed.

"I KNEW IT" I whisper-yelled.

"What?" She laughed.

"In valentine day someone gave me a card," I explained.

"Oh, that wasn't Beca. That was Lily" Chloe tried to get back her breath.

"Oh my god, how much do you know?" I wheezed.

"All your gang's life, pretty much" She grinned.

"My life too?" I asked.

"Hm no, not really" She said and narrowed her eyes. "Maybe your life is too normal" She said teasing.

"Uh, I have plenty of secrets" I said.

Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed the cookie box walking out the living room.

"My cookie" I yelled.

"Not anymore" She laughed.

"Okay, bye I suppose" I whined.

"Bye" She yelled and closed the door.

I walked upstairs to my room and opened the door. I saw Beca laying on the bed reading a magazine.

"Fuck off" She mumbled.

"Eh, it's my house?" I chuckled.

"Is everything okay?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah...No, not at all" She laughed.

"Aw Bec" I said softly dragging her closer to me.

"I have a good reason to be angry on Stacie" She said.

"It's still a reason to not be" I said carefully.

"Oh yeah, why?" She said and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Stacie liked, or likes him too"

"And why do she deserve him more than Jessica?" Beca said crossing her arms.

"It's not a good reason but…." I swallowed hard.

"Stacie had a crush on him since 9th grade. They hang out pretty much in the summer before 10th grade if you remember?" Beca nodded with wide eyes.

"Well, some weeks before Jessica and Greg started dating; Stacie admitted she liked him… He did too. But some days after, he told her that he didn't actually have feelings for her" I said.

"Is that why she didn't talk to us in the next few days?" Beca gulped, I nodded.

"I shouldn't yell at her" She mumbled.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself" I said softly and kissed her temple.

"Sorry that I was grumpy" She laughed.

"Not bad as when you're on your period" I teased.

"Ball tap" She said quickly and kicked her knee in my balls.

"Fuck" I whispered holding my hand on my balls.

"I feel bad now" She laughed.

Fuck, it hurts! "I want to-" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Cuddle?" She smirked.

"Not funny" I shouted.

"Sorry, I'm not the person with sympathy" She said wiping false tears.

"Yeah you are, you're just not showing it!" I said wrapping my left arm around her waist.

"You need help, Jesse" She laughed. I laughed lightly, it was silent in some seconds.

"You know," I whispered. "I thought that valentine card was from you" I smirked.

"Sweet dreams" She said leaning her head on my chest.

"The weirdest part is that it was from Lily" I laughed.

"She wasn't in love with you, she was just-" Beca stopped and paused a minute.

"AHA, YOU MADE HER TO DO IT FOR YOU" I yelled and pointed my finger on her face.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because you didn't want anybody to see you do it" I said.

Beca grabbed my collar and kissed me, she pushed me away.

She placed a hand on my shoulder "Keep dreaming" She said.

"One day, you're going to admit it"

She walked out. "But now, I'm going to Stacie" She yelled.

"Good girl" I laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**3.50 pm**

**Beca's POV**

"She is in her room" Stacie's mom whispered to me. I nodded and walked into the room, Stacie saw on her desktop chatting with someone.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" She mumbled staring at the screen.

I sat down on her bed and played with my fingers.

"I want to say sorry" I let out. "I was stressed, and the confession about I actually had IT tonight was so-" I stopped for a second. Stacie laughed lightly.

"You think I think it's so easy after having sex, or what?" She sighed.

"You don't?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Actually I think it's easy," She said. I chuckled lightly. "But that's not the point"

"I'm not a bitch. I have an excuse to do what I'm doing," She paused. "I have feelings too" she sighed.

"Of course you have" I said and rubbed her back. "I hear that you and Greg had something before he began dating Jessica," I mumbled. She looked at me surprised.

"I just didn't know –"I got cut off hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in" Stacie said loudly. Greg came in with a smile.

"Greg" Stacie and I said in unison.

"Hi Stace," He turned around to me and nodded, "Beca" He said with a wide smile.

"What are you doing here?" Stacie asked concerned.

"Um, I know this is kind of lame" He mumbled. "… Like a kid breaking up with their "girlfriend" and finding a new one" He laughed. Stacie's jaw dropped, oh my god...

"But, I do want to see a movie with me or something?" He asked. His neck was red, he played with his fingers nervously.

"Like a date?" Stacie hesitates. He nodded, "Greg, I can't" Stacie said giving him a sympatric look.

"Okay, see you later then" He mumbled and walked out.

I stared at Stacie, she glanced over me and stopped.

"What?" She said and screwed up her face.

"Didn't you want him to say that the whole time?" I wheezed.

"Meh, he was never worth it" She said and shrugged her shoulders. "And besides, Jessica got broke up of that douche" She said and pointed at the door.

I laughed and stared out the window.

"OH MY GOD" I whispered. I saw Amy and the guy with red hoodie holding hands.

"Wait, is that Bumper?" Stacie scoffed behind me.

"Bumper, who's Bumper?" I asked confused.

"Dude, the guy there. Didn't you see him talking with Amy for a long time?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah" I mumbled.

"Let's go out and talk to them" Stacie said and ran out the room.

"STACIE NO" I yelled after her. I groaned and walked after her.

**Fat Amy's POV**

"How is a capella?" I asked Bumper. He had brown hair and abs, no it wasn't abs but just…let's say that.

"It's awesome" He said proudly. "You get laid after every performance"

"So, you get laid?" I smirked.

"No, my friends do..." He mumbled. "But that's because I don't give THIS to just an ordinary girl" He said and pointed at his crotch.

"But didn't you ask me to hump with you when I didn't know you?" I asked.

"When did you get what I meant?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Donald told me"

"Who's Donald" He laughed.

"My nigga friend"

"So you're into black people?" He asked.

"Don't be racist" I shouted at him.

"But you did too"

"Oh" I mumbled.

"HI" Stacie yelled with a sweet voice.

"And who's this giant" Bumper scoffed.

"Who's the dick?" Stacie said narrowing her eyes.

Beca ran in our direction. "What the fuck Stace" She whispered to Stacie.

"Is this your friends?" Bumper laughed.

"Problem?" Stacie said.

"For your tits, sure" Bumper said.

"Ouch" Beca said and bite her bottom lip to not laugh.

"I didn't know you were friends with people who just came out from jail" Bumper said looking on Beca.

"Can I punch him?" Beca shouted.

"Hey, I was just kidding" Bumper mumbled and took a step back.

"And I have to go home" Beca mumbled.

"Bye" We all said in unison.

"Have fun, use condoms" Stacie whispered in my ear and ran back to her house.

"So, you ever met a 67 year old prostituted?" I asked Bumper.

"What the hell?" Bumper mumbled.

**Beca's POV**

**At home**

"Where's my keys" I sighed trying to find my key in my pocket.

The door wasn't locked so I walked in.

"I understand" I heard Jesse's voice from the kitchen. What the heck?

"Do you want me to tell her Dr. Mitchell?" Jesse talked to dad, about what, what are he going to tell me?

"No son, I can do it" Dad said. I walked to the kitchen crossing my arms.

"Say what?" I asked, Jesse and dad turned around.

"Uh" Dad hesitated and looked at Jesse. Jesse turned around and stared at the wall.

"Your mom called" He said carefully, I bite my lip and stared at the floor.

"Do she want the money?" I mumbled.

"No," Dad laughed. "She wants to –" Dad swallowed.

Jesse walked off his chair and grabbed my hand carefully.

"Sit down" He mumbled and dragged me over to the barstool.

"She called your dad when he worked and she just wants to get in contact with you again," Jesse explained. "She doesn't want any worse, she wants to make it up again" Jesse added.

I stared into his eyes, I walked off the Barstool. "I- I have to go" I said walking to the stairs.

"Beca" Dad whined. "She just wants contact with you again"

"And you accept her?" I shouted back at her.

"She is your mother Bec" Jesse laughed drily.

"No she is not! She is dead!" I yelled so high I could.

"REBECCA" Dad yelled.

"Once a bitch, always a bitch!" I said cracking in tears and ran up to my room.

**Jesse's POV**

"REBECCA" Her dad yelled to her, it's serious when he says her whole name.

Beca stopped walking. "Once a bitch, always a bitch", a tear roll down her cheek.

She ran upstairs; Dr. Mitchell closed his eyes when the noise of Beca is slamming the door came.

It was a silence in some seconds.

"Maybe I should-"I pointed on the stair.

"Yup" He mumbled.

"Go and see on Bec" I mumbled.

"Yeah, good idea" He said fast. I ran upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Go and fuck yourself" Beca yelled.

I laughed, "Officer Swanson here" I said with a dark voice.

I heard Beca moan. "Come in" She mumbled. I walked in and saw Beca laying on her bed with her face on the pillow.

"Why hiding your beautiful face" I sneered.

She turned around and met my eyes; her eyeliner ran down her cheek.

"Oh" I bet my lip. She rolled her eyes and sat up.

I grabbed a serviette and wiped off the eyeliner under her eyes.

"I don't want to talk to her or her almost-stepdaughter" She moaned.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that Carly is your almost-stepsister?" I asked.

"Really?" Beca laughed. "Thank you so much Jesse, you made my day" She said sarcastically.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "But Bec, you should take contact with her. She is your mother though" I said carefully.

"Jesse, you don't understand how it is" She shouted.

"No, I don't," I sighed placing a hand on her knee, "But I try"

She took a breath and rested her head on my lap. I held her tightly in a long time.

"I'm going to take connection with her again" She sighed.

"Really?" I held her hand tightly.

She nodded, "But Jess, you're squeezing my hand" She laughed.

I laughed and kissed her, her deepen the kiss.

"Bec, If you-" I looked at the door and saw Beca's dad standing with his mouth open and a phone in his hand. I released Beca from my arms, which wasn't a really good idea because she fell down on the floor.

"I'm just… letting you guys" Her dad mumbled and closed the door.

"Why did you throw me" She laughed.

I started laughing so hard, "I didn't throw you, oh my god" I said trying to get my breath back.

I tried to pull her up, she fell down again of laughter, which made us both on the floor laughing.

**Beca's POV**

**9pm**

"Good night" Jesse said walking out the door.

"Good night" I mumbled and closed the door.

"So" Dad mumbled behind me.

I jumped of his deep voice. "You scared me" I smirked and looked at his serious.

"So you and Jesse are now-" He didn't really know how to say it, I understand… it is pretty weird.

"Yeah, I guess so" I mumbled.

"Your relationship is good, or is he treating you bad?" Dad asked.

"OH MY GOD DAD" I groaned. "Don't you trust him anymore because he is no more much for me?" I grinned.

"No, it's not that. I mean" He dithered. "Jesse is the only one I could accept when I think about it" He laughed.

"That means a lot for me" I said.

"To me too, just don't throw him away" He said waving with his arms.

I rolled my eyes. "Good night dad" I smirked and walked upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**20****th**** September **

**4pm**

**Beca's POV**

I was sitting with Jesse's family eating dinner. He was with Donald and Lily eating burrito, I didn't join because after eating meat at Taco Bell… I think they have cursed me.

"Okay, so it would be vanilla and chocolate?" Mrs. Swanson was writing notes in her note block. We all were talking about Jesse's birthday, since it was just three days left.

"Yeah, but what caramel and chocolate pudding?" Brielle said.

I took a slurp of the lemonade. "Chocolate and caramel pudding?" I smirked.

"Yeah, why not" Brielle shrugged.

"Oh Bri, that's too much" Her mom laughed taking more pasta on her plate.

"You think I'm going to be fat?" She asked and raised an eyebrow to her mother.

"You're too thin to be fat" I teased.

"Bec, you know that I'm almost taller than you" She said.

"Oh crap" I cursed.

"Okay, so what more do we need?" Mr. Swanson asked to change the theme.

"A birthday present, of course" I laughed.

"What are you going to give Jesse this year Becky?" Mrs. Swanson asked with a wide smile.

"Uh, I don't know… I have to think about it" I mumbled.

"She wants so buy something special for him this year and next year, and maybe the year over there-"Brielle smirked.

"We understand Bri" I said.

"Why?" Mrs. Swanson laughed.

"Because… Beca and Jesse is sitting in a tree" She hummed. I stepped on her toe under the table. "Ouch" She whispered.

"Is that true Beca?" Mrs. Swanson said, a smile raised in her face.

"Uh-" I swallowed.

"Hi, I'm home" Jesse's voice raised in the house. I turned my chair around and saw him coming with a baseball bat and a ball.

"Donald wanted to play baseball, we did so and-" He stopped when his eyes met me.

"Beca?" He asked.

"Uh, hi" I said.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked at Brielle who was almost laying under the table with a big grin on her face.

"Can't I be here when you're not?" I laughed.

He shrugged and walked to the stairs.

"You're covering the house with mud!" Mrs. Swanson yelled.

"No, I'm not" He moaned.

"Yes you are" I said and groan as he did.

"Beca, are you coming?" He yelled.

"I am coming" I laughed.

"So much yelling when you're here," Brielle teased.

"So this," Jesse mumbled and grabbed the towel. "Is how you clean the CD"

"Jesse" I mumbled.

"And so you do like this" He ignored me 100%... omg.

"JESSE" I yelled.

"WHAT" He whined.

"You're boring me" I laughed.

"But this is something you should know" He said with big eyes.

"But we don't need discs anymore" I said sitting down on his lap. "We got iTunes" I smirked.

"But" He mumbled.

"Say goodbye to discs" I said taking up the cover.

"I have to cry" He said. I bet my lip to not laugh.

"This is ridiculous" He laughed.

"I agree" I grinned.

"You know in college" Jesse mumbled.

"Hm?" I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Well, Chloe showed me this a capella thing" He said and turned on his laptop.

"Its pretty cool" He added, he opened up YouTube. "Maybe I could start with it when we all start in college" He said with a wide smile.

"Don't talk about it" I laughed helplessly.

"A Capella?" He asked confused.

"No, college" I sighed.

"Do you got plans or something?"

I nodded. "You know what I talked about.. LA and yeah" I chuckled.

"Okay, let's watch a movie" He said to change theme.

"Why are you punishing me?" I moaned.

"Because, after the punishment is over I can do this" He said and kissed me lightly.

"Yeah, okay" I said with a light voice.

"You can't wait" He smirked.

"Stop" I grinned and covered my face in hands.

"Does little Mitchell blush?" He said with a baby voice.

"Oh my god Jesse, why are you doing this" I laughed helplessly and rubbed my cheeks.

"That's adorable" He whispered and kissed my head.

"Can you just choose a fucking movie?" I asked impatiently.

"Okay, as you want Shorty" He mumbled and picked up the box full of movie covers.

"Aw that's so cute. The nerd has his little nerdy movie selection"

"It's attractive, huh?" He said picking up one after one movie cover.

"You're a dork" I laughed.

"That's attractive too, huh?" He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on his bed.

"Okay," He said and took out a movie cover. "THE BREAKFAST CLUB" He hummed.

"May I sleep now?" I sighed.

"No, last time you talked in the first 3minutes" He said and turned on his laptop.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him down on the bed. I placed my head on his chest, I could feel his breath. "Cookies" I laughed.

"What a shock" He said sarcastically.

After some minutes I felt bored, I really liked the movie, but not when I had the chance to cuddle with him. Beca, that was cheap.

"Jesse" I whined.

"Wait" He said.

I felt anger full, I've got more impatient after it happened..

"I WANT TO CUDDLE" I admitted.

"The day came," Jesse said overdramatically. "The girl of metal, soft now" He teased.

I stuck my tongue out and rolled my eyes. "Just don't tell anybody" I mumbled.

"I can't promise"

"Don't you dare" I said narrowing my eyes.

He paused the movie, my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god" I said under my breath.

"What?"

"You paused the movie" I wheezed.

"I did" He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Jesse Sw-"Jesse kissed me before I could finish the sentence. I pulled him closer and placed a hand on the desk left to us.

"Dork" I smirked between the kiss, I could feel him chuckle. He stuck his tongue in my bottom lip and pushed me down; I accidently hit my head on the desk.

"Ouch" I pulled Jesse away and burst out in laughter.

"You okay Bec?" He said, trying to not laugh.

"Way is something always interrupting us?" I sighed.

"And when it doesn't, we do too much" He said.

"Oh god" I mumbled.

"Next time, more space" He laughed.

"I agree"

**11pm**

**Brielle's POV**

Mom and I were watching House.

"Olivia is cute" I said.

"Yeah, she is pretty" Mom mumbled.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered to mom. She took on mute.

"What?" She asked looking at the ceiling.

"Silence" I smirked.

"Why is Jesse so silent when Beca isn't here" Mom whispered.

"Because, she makes him laugh" I giggled.

"He got her" Mom stared at the TV screen.

"Yeah, weird right?" I laughed.

"I remember many years ago," She paused for a second. "He whined about how to get Beca. It was after Beca become this… dark" She explained.

"How couldn't Beca see it?" I smirked. Mom made a stupid smile.

"I mean, he was flirting with literally the whole time" I laughed.

"Oh really?" Mom raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, if someone asked them about they were a couple, he always said yes. She said no,"

"He was just kidding" Mom laughed.

"Yeah, but when Bec said no; he made his "Wait and see"-look"

"Oh" Mom mumbled, she rubbed my back.

"It's getting late, go to bed Bri" She commanded.

"But-"

"BRI" She said and pointed her finger on the stairs.

I sighed and walked up, I sneaked into Jesse's room. I carefully opened the door and saw Beca sleeping in Jesse's lap. Jesse looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Help" He mouthed.

I rolled my eyes and walked in. "What's the problem?" I whispered. "Sleep" I commanded.

"But her dad knows that we're a couple," Jesse looked down on Beca. "Maybe he thinks we had sex," He whispered. "He is not, just chill" I said and pushing him against the pillow.

"Good night" I laughed.

**Beca's POV**

**21th September**

**11am**

I woke up in Jesse's lap, "Shit" I whispered.

He had his arms wrapped around my hips. I removed his arms carefully and crawled out of the bed. He was so cute when he slept, he looked so thoughtful.

I took a bit of a paper and wrote, _"See you later weirdo", _I placed it in Jesse's mouth.

I walked down the stairs and saw Brielle sobbing in the living room. I walked to the living room and sat down next to her.

"Bri, you okay?" I asked. She shocked her head.

"What's wrong girl" I said trying to find her face.

She handed me her phone. I ran through her Skype conversation with Dean.

"_**Dean E. Dahl [02:30]: Yeah, I did look at her..But don't that way?"**_

"_**CutieBri [02:32]: It's not that, ya' always talk to her and touch her…. It's uncomfortable for me now cuz we're a couple you know?"**_

"_**Dean E. Dahl [02:47] She's just a friend. Jeez gurl"**_

"_**CutieBri [03:02] She started her two days ago and you're hugging her and whispering things in her ear"**_

"_**Dean E. Dahl [04:05] You know what, I'm tired of you sick jealousy Bri. Seriously grow up"**_

"I'm sure everything would turn out fine" I said.

"But today it's one month since the first date" She sobbed.

So, it's just a stupid day. Not more important than tomorrow" I said.

"Bec, you suck at joying people" She laughed.

"I know" I sighed. "Sorry for not being cheesy" I groaned. "What about, he's a dick" I smirked.

"Jesse never says bad things about people I'm fighting with. He use to come with an excuse for their attitude" She explained.

"I'm not Jesse. I'm Beca" I smirked.

"Thanks Bec" She mumbled and hugged me tightly.

"Uh, okay. Let me go, physical contact with Bri , omg!" I joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Ey, that's my habit" I said.

"I know. What is happening? I'm becoming too much Beca" She said and huffed overdramatically.

"That's actually pretty bad" I laughed. "Have to go, see you later girl" I said and walked to the door.

**Meanwhile**

**Dr. Mitchell's POV**

I did not see Beca last night when I came home. She was probably to Jesse, maybe sleeping in her room now. To make sure I walked in the direction to Beca's room and knocked on the door.

"Bec?"

"Uh" I heard Beca's voice behind me.

"Where were you last night?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"Watching movie" She mumbled.

"With Jesse?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think just Jesse makes me watching movies?" She laughed lightly.

"Because he's the only one who can make you watch movies" I snapped back.

"Yeah, I was into Jesse" She mumbled and walked to the door, I stopped her dragging her back.

"You slept to him?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Dad, oh my god" She groaned.

"It's not "oh my god" Bec"

"I've slept over to him like 100 times, and now you're curious?" She laughed matter-of-factly.

"Have you ever had sex?" I spurted out.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL" She yelled.

"Beca" I mumbled.

She raged into her room and locked the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jesse's POV**

**11.30pm**

I heard a knock on my door. I looked down at my lap, no Beca.

"Jesse?" Brielle's voice raised.

"Yeah?" I said and a note blow up from my mouth to my nose. "What the-" I looked at the note.

"_**See you later weirdo"**_

I smiled of the note; I loved how she made notes when I slept, especially when she didn't admit later how cheesy it was coming from her.

"You're up late , Jesse" She smirked.

"I know" I mumbled and sniffing on the note, it smelled like Beca's perfume.

"What the fuck are you doing Jess" Brielle said and grabbed the note from my hand.

"It smells like Beca" I whined.

"Psycho nerd" She laughed.

"Indeed" I said. She rolled her eyes and sat down beside me.

"Oh my god, you're becoming Beca" I smirked.

"I know, it's horrible" She said and fake cried.

"Talking about me?" I heard Beca's voice from the balcony door. Brielle and I stared at each other with wide eyes. "Hurting me guys" She said and pretended she wiped a tear.

"Hi there" I said as she crawled in my lap.

"We were talking about how horrible you are" Brielle said with a wide smile, Beca rolled her eyes.

"Already back?" I whispered in Beca's ear, she kissed me lightly.

"Ew, gross" Brielle said and covered her eyes with her hand.

"What are you talking about, you have a boyfriend too" I teased.

"That wasn't anything with this to do" She protested. I looked at Beca confused, she shrugged her shoulders. "So, are you toddlers going to celebrate your one month-" Beca held my arm tightly before I could finish the sentence.

"What?" I asked her.

"Uh" She looked at Bri with wide eyes, Brielle stared at the floor.

"Something wrong?" I laughed. Brielle ran out of the room sobbing.

"Good job, Jess" Beca sighed.

"What the hell did I do?" I asked.

"No, it wasn't your fault," Beca turned around to face me, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Ehm, she and Dean" She paused a minute.

"Did Dean break up with her?" I whistled.

"Oh no," Beca said trying to calm me down. "They had a little fight on Skype this night" She explained. "And Dean kinda got a bit angry" She mumbled.

"And today is their 1st month-" I sighed.

"Yeah" Beca said fast. "They're going to figure it out, but not today" She stared at the window.

"This day meant a lot for Bri"

"I know, as cheesy as me" I smirked.

Beca chuckled, she walked off my lap and stared out the window.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked to change theme.

"Cause' dad is an asshole" She mumbled.

"What happened?"

"Dude, he thought we had sex!" She shouted helplessly.

"Well, what did you say" I mumbled.

"I didn't say anything, I locked the door and crawled here" She laughed.

"Oh um, maybe you should go back and say sorry?" I asked carefully.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I don't know how to fight with parents are" I shrugged.

"But when it's two kids, isn't it normal that one of the kids are despised?" She asked.

"You're calling the devil kid" I gasped.

She rolled her eyes. "No, but is it kinda weird," She muttered. "You guys are so happy" She half-smiled.

"Aw, Bec" I said and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure your dad wants you to be happy too" I whispered in her ear.

"Hm" She whirred. "That's maybe why he let me hang out with you" She chuckled.

"Aw, that's a soft Beca" I teased.

"Shut up nerd" She mumbled and slapped me lightly on the shoulder.

I heard Beca's phone saying "Bullshit", I raised an eyebrow to her.

She grabbed her phone, "Message" She giggled.

"You're so gloomy Mitchell" I laughed.

"It's from Chloe," She mumbled.

"What's up?" I said and tried to read the message. She covered the screen with her left hand.

"Uh, I have to go" She mumbled.

"Okay, bye?" I laughed as she walked out the balcony.

**Beca's POV**

I looked at Jesse's confused look as I crawled to my window. Chloe and I were supposed to meet at the center 20 minutes ago to buy Jesse the birthday present. I locked up the door and ran down the stairs.

"Beca?" Dad yelled from the kitchen.

"I have to go, bye!" I said fast, grabbed my bag and ran out.

I texted to Chloe,_** "Sorry, I forgot it. Fought with my dad, ran over to Jesse and yeah.. -Bec"**_

After 10 minutes walking, I got a message of Chloe.

"_**It's alright. Met some friends from my class. But waiting for you ;) Did you guys have sex last night? -Chloe"**_ I laughed lightly.

"_**No, but my dad thought so! Lmao -Bec"**_ I replied.

I saw the center, I met Chloe outside the coffee shop.

"There you are" She laughed and took a slurp of her coffee.

"Hi" I mumbled.

"So, shopping huh?"

"I'm not going to shop. Just buying a gift" I said.

Chloe laughed, "You hate shopping, or what?"

I nodded. "I have no idea what to buy" I sighed.

"You've been friends with him in so many years, of course you know" She said and wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Yeah, but I can't come up with something" I sighed. "I want to buy something special from now"

"Oh Beca, he loved you. Everything from you is special for him" She said and hugged me.

"Don't hug me" I laughed and pushed me away.

"I'm kind of jealous on Jesse" She smirked.

"Why?" I made a grimace.

"Because, you only allow him to give you pshycal contact"

"Wait, what?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"No, not in that way" she laughed. I could breathe again.

"Aw, I can't think a year without you"

I looked at her strangely. "I thought you couldn't wait for college?"

"Yeah, but-" She stopped.

"Aw, you think I'm awesome, right?" I smirked.

"You're becoming Jesse" She said.

"Oh my god" I said and overdramatically fell down on her shoulder.

She stopped when we passed the music shop.

"Omg, let's check her" She said and pulled me inside.

I walked around some albums from 90's.

"Found something?" She asked behind my shoulder

"No, he has all of this crap" I laughed.

"Of course" She chuckled and walked over to the shelf with apparatus.

"He has some cassettes or what?" Chloe asked and looked on an old cassette player.

"No, just his dad. But he says all of it is crap" I mumbled and stared on any equipment.

"Beca, we're not here to buy your Dj-stuffs" Chloe crossed her arms.

"Yeah, just looking" I said and stroke my hand carefully on the equipment, it was beautiful.

"Chloe, just make a new fucking box to his movie selection" I said edgy. "The one I gave, is full" I sighed.

"What?" She laughed. "He got a move selection?" She giggled.

"Is that surprising" I smirked.

"Beca Mitchell, with a cheesy dork" She hummed. "How could that be?"

"You know, it's actually many more benefits than you think" I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah" I walked over to the guitars.

"Hey there ladies" A man with a Texan accent walked over to us from the disk.

"Need some help?" He asked with a wide smile. I shocked my head quickly.

"Actually," Chloe looked at me. "My friend Beca here, is going to buy a guitar"

"You're a gloomy one, wanna' a dark guitar or something?" He asked. I looked at him insulted, Chloe smirked.

"It's actually to her boyfriend" Chloe said fast.

"Oh I see, do he like something special?" He asked.

"He's a dork" I said quickly.

"He like guitars from the 90s I think" Chloe said looking at me questioning.

"Yeah, something like that" I shrugged.

"I think I have something" He mumbled. He walked over to the desk and took up a guitar hidden under the desk. "A late 80s Burny" He said proudly and stroke his hand over it. It was red and shiny.

I looked at Chloe, she replied with a "Take it"- nod.

"How much?" I asked.

"Well, it's very expensive" He mumbled. "But you can get it for two hundred" He said with a smile.

"Really?" Chloe and I said in unison.

"You have been here many times. You're only buying Dj-stuffs" Chloe smirked. "When you're buying something old, it means something" He laughed.

"Thanks-"

"Robert" He said.

"Thanks Robert" I said.

**6pm**

Chloe, Jesse and I, sat on my bed staring at my phone, waiting to tap "call".

"Do it" Chloe said.

"I just need to," I took a deep breath. I was going to call mom, I'm mean Catherine.. I was pretty nervous, I hated her too. "No, fuck it" I said and locked the phone.

"Beca?" Jesse and Chloe said in unison.

"But, it doesn't mind! I never wanted to meet her" I laughed helplessly.

"Call her" Chloe commanded me.

"No"

"Call her" Chloe raised her voice.

"Nope"

"CALL YOUR FUCKING BIOLOGICAL MOTHER" Chloe yelled.

Jesse and I jumped, Chloe was always sweet and nice, I'd never seen her so impatient.

"Uh" Jesse looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, okay" I mumbled and tapped her number dad gave me some days ago.

I swallowed staring on the call button again.

"C'mon" Chloe whined impatiently.

"You can do this Beca, be a good girl" Jesse said with a baby voice

"What the fuck, do I look like a dog?" I asked.

"Just tap the fucking button," Jesse snapped.

"Okay" I closed my eyes and tapped it.

We were waiting for answer in silence.

"I CAN'T DO IT" I yelled and interrupted the call.

Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone.

"You're not going to call her" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Watch Me," She said with a slutty voice. She tapped the call button and turned on the speakers.

"Chloe" I whined. She gave me the phone, Jesse and Chloe stared on phone exited. Since I was sitting between them, they were squeezing me.

"Space guys" I whispered.

"Oh" Jesse mumbled and sat leaning on the opposite side.

"_Catherine Potter here" _A British accent said.

Chloe looked at me surprised, "British" She whispered. Jesse smirked, as did Chloe.

I rolled my eyes, "Uhm, hi. It's Beca" I said.

"_Rebecca? Hi, how are you" _She asked cheerily.

"It's Beca" I replied.

"_Oh, teenagers now days"_ She laughed. I raised an eyebrow to Jesse and mouthed: "What the hell?", He shrugged his shoulders.

"_Anyways, what do you want to tell me?" _

"I want to say that you're –" I got cut off Jesse and Chloe who covered my mouth with their arms.

Chloe took the phone and sat down next to my desk.

"Hi, Catherine. I'm Chloe, Beca's friend" She said and turned off the speak speakers.

"I was going to tell her that she was a bitch, and you interrupted me?" I whisper-yelled to Jesse.

"Beca, you have a chance to start your relationship with your mother again," Jesse sighed. "Do you want to ruin that chance?" I shocked my head.

"We're just trying to give you the best" Jesse said softly and kissed my head.

"I know" I mumbled.

"Okay, so see you then? Yeah, I'm sure we can come" Chloe said. "Bye" She mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"She asked us to come in Fall Break," Chloe said with a wide smile. "All invited"

"Nice" Jesse said.

"Wait, I'm not going" I said.

"Beca, you're such a chicken" Chloe teased.

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're too scared, for her and Carly" Chloe stuck her tongue out.

"You know, she doesn't live with them anymore?" I laughed. "They broke up, she lives in Springfield now, with a guy, fiancé"

"What?" They said in unison.

"I told you, she is a hooker"

"Alright, but Bec, YOU ARE GOING" Jesse said squeezing my hand.

"Uh," I looked at Chloe who had big eyes. "Yeah, okay" I mumbled. "But what if, I screw everything up?" I sighed.

"We'll be there for you" Jesse said.

Chloe placed a hand on my shoulder, "Of course we will," She said with a big smile.

"Thanks guys"

"Movie" Jesse said.

"No" Chloe and I said in unison.

"Well, always worth to try" Jesse shrugged.

Someone knocked on the door.

"COME IN" I yelled. Benji came in shyly.

"Hi" Chloe ran up and gave him a hug.

"Hi guys" Benji said to us.

"Hello" Jesse and I said in unison.

"Maybe you forgot, we were going to see the illusionist show about 20 minutes" Benji looked at his watch.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot it" Chloe laughed.

"It's okay"

"Um, see you later guys" Chloe said.

"Have fun" I yelled as Chloe wrapped her arms around Benji.

Jesse gave Benji thumbs up and mouthed something. Benji nodded with a smirk and walked out with Chloe.

"I could never see Benji with someone like Chloe" Jesse laughed.

"So true," I chuckled. "But Chloe accepts everyone, all weirdos" I teased pointing on Jesse.

"You just called yourself a weirdo"

"Oh, yeah.. I did" I muttered.

"Oh my god, Beca thinks she's a weirdo?" Jesse gasped.

"Uh-" I felt my phone vibrate under me.

"Where the fuck is it?" I mumbled trying to get the phone.

"It's under your ass, how hard is it?" Jesse laughed.

"BUT I CAN'T FIND IT"

"Oh, got it" Jesse grabbed the phone under my ass, I gasped.

"DON'T U DARE" I yelled. Jesse smirked and answer the phone, I turned on the speakers.

"_Beca? Two feet high slut? Are you there?" _Amy's voice raised.

"Yeah, I'm here" I laughed

"_What's up?"_

"Jesse grabbed my ass" I smirked.

"_Jesse, that's gross. She don't even have an ass!"_

"True" Jesse smirked.

"Motherfucker" I cursed.

_"Anyway, I was on a date"_

I looked at Jesse with wide eyes. "Who?"

_"Bumper, and he's like three years older than me" _She said proudly.

"Amy..Are you sure it was a date?" Jesse asked sensibly.

_"Uh, is it a date when he shows you his albums he made himself?" _

"Definitely" Jesse said.

"No" I laughed.

"So when I showed you my collections and sorted them with you, it was never a date?"

"No?" I laughed.

"Beca" Jesse's eyes become bigger, his puppy eyes were so adorable. It sparkled, oh my god.

"Aw, babe" I said softly. "It's not boring, it's just… okay it's boring" I hugged him tightly.

_"Okay Shaw shank, keep your hormones calm" _Amy laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Bye Amy"

_"Good luck with the humping"_

"Take away that smirk" I said to Jesse, he bites his lip to not laugh.

**23****rd**** September **

**6pm**

I walked into Jesse's house quietly. I'd never woken up so early before, only reason was Jesse's birthday. Actually, Chloe woke me up, she joined me to Jesse's.

"Hi girls" Mrs. Swanson whispered to us holding a plate with cake and cookies.

"Cookies of course" I laughed.

"Hi Bec," Brielle's blonde hair was messy; she ran into Chloe and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Chloe" She whispered.

"Uh, no hug to me?" I joked.

"Do you want a hug?" Brielle raised an eyebrow.

"Not really" I mumbled.

"Found something special to Jesse?" Brielle smirked pointing at the guitar wrapped in wrapping paper. I sucked at wrapping gifts, I had given too many layers of wrapping paper to see the shape of a guitar.

"Ha-ha Bri" I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, it's very special" Chloe said.

Brielle smirked, "Really?"

"Well, it was expensive" I laughed.

"Okay guys, let's go up" Mr. Swanson whispered to us and pointed his finger up the stairs.

We nodded and tiptoed into Jesse's room. Brielle opened the door quietly and walked in first, I followed her and Chloe behind me. We sat down on our knees beside the bed, Jesse was sleeping peacefully. I looked at Brielle, she nodded to me as a signal.

"Chloe, you can do it" I whispered to her.

"What why?" Chloe mouthed to me.

"Girls, C'mon!" Mr. Swanson whispered to us, he and Mrs. Swanson stood in the corner of the room impatiently.

"It's so lame and mean"I whispered.

"Let's do it in three" Brielle replied.

"Ugh, fine" I gave up.

"One" Chloe mouthed.

"Two" Brielle smirked.

"Three" I groaned.

"A NEW VERSION OF THE BREAKFAST CLUB ARE ON THE CINEMAS" We yelled in unison fangirling.

"WHAT WHERE, OH MY GOD BECA DID YOU HEAR THAT!" Jesse yelled and jumped off the bed with a wide smile. Brielle, Chloe and his parents burst out of laughter. I kind of felt sad for him, it was such a big moment, but a joke. Jesse's smile went, he rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed again.

"You were like-" Brielle couldn't breath.

"And so he was like-" Chloe shook Brielle, they were rolling on the floor together.

"Ha-ha" Jesse mumbled.

"Sorry, it was NOT my idea" I said quickly. "I think we are missing the point?" I laughed.

Brielle and Chloe calmed down, "True" They mumbled. His parents walked towards us.

"Happy sixteen" They said and gave him the plate.

"Cookies" I hummed and pointed on the cookies.

"Do you think I'm going to-"Jesse stopped and grabbed the cookie.

"New year, new sweeties" Chloe said and hugged his cheek.

"What the hell does that mean?" I laughed.

"And.." She took up a box. "Here" She smirked.

Jesse opened the box and left up the things inside it. A popcorn machine…?

"Thanks" He laughed.

"And here" Brielle said giving him a T-shirt. It was a blue T-shirt where it stood "Dork"

"Yeah, good enough" Jesse smirked and gave Brielle a hug.

I sat down next to Jesse and gave him a kiss.

"Ew" Brielle and Chloe said in unison.

"Happy birthday, nerd" I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks Beca" He said. I gave him the guitar.

"What the hell is this?" He laughed

"Just open it" I rolled my eyes. When he opened it his jaw dropped.

"An old Burny!" His eyes sparkled like when a kid getting a trampoline.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" He gasped and wrapped his empty hand around my waist.

"May I get something yummy?" He joked.

"You're so cheesy," I said under my breath kissing him.

"But Jesus Beca, wasn't this expensive?" His dad gasped.

"Nah" I smirked to Chloe.

"Thanks again Bec" Jesse said.

**10.50pm**

**Jesse's POV**

Beca and I were walking over to the cafeteria.

"Happy birthday Jesse" Angelina said.

"Thanks!" I yelled to her as I took a sandwich on my plate.

When we came into the cafeteria Billy placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Special day Jesse-boy" He said.

"Yeah, thanks" I said with a grin. I cannot count how many birthday greetings I've got.

"Congratulations, mate" Tom said as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Thanks Tom!"

"Where's the gang?" Beca sighed.

"HEY BIRTHDAY KIDDO" Donald yelled to us, Beca grabbed my arm and walked over to the table.

"Hey guys" Beca said cheerily.

"Use condoms tonight Jesse" Uni winked at me.

"Oh my god, you guys are," Beca paused and sat down with her food. "Are so fucked up in sex, huh?" She smirked.

"Absolutely" Donald nodded.

"So, going to have a party or what?" Stacie asked.

"Uh" I looked on Beca with wide eyes. Of course not, I didn't think about it. And I don't want to be drunk like last time.

"Yes" Beca lied.

"What?" I mouthed to her.

"But as Jesse's wish, we are going to have movie marathon" She said looking at me.

"Uh, yeah" I said quickly.

"Well, I'm in" Donald shrugged.

"Yeah, why not" Uni muttered.

"Girls?" Beca looked on Stacie, Chloe, Cynthia, Lily and Amy.

"Uhm.." Stacie looked at Fat Amy. Beca mouthed them something and they nodded. "Of course, we love movies" Chloe said with a smile.

"So Jesse, what did your bitch give you?" Fat Amy asked.

"Do she look like a dog?" I smirked. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Eh, you're the dingo, and she's the bitch" Fat Amy explained. "Or are YOU the bitch?"

"Ooh" Donald and Fat Amy pump their fists.

"Actually, she gave me.." I looked at Donald. "An old burny" I whispered proudly.

"HELL YEAH!" Donald stretch over the table and high fives Beca.

"Uh, okay?" Beca laughed.

"Good choice, Beca" Benji said.

* * *

**IT'S 1ST DECEMBER WUHU! BUT YESTERDAY PAUL WALKER DIED :(**


	16. Chapter 16

**5pm**

**Beca's POV**

Jesse and I were in the living room sorting the movies.

"Brielle, do you guys have nutella and cookies?" I yelled to Brielle who was making pizza.

"Yeah, so?" She groaned.

"I need my nutella" I smirked.

"And I need my cookies" Jesse said with a sweet voice.

"Sometimes it feels like you guys are younger than me" she sighed and handed me the nutella and a cookie box.

"Thank you" I said ignoring what she said.

"Where's ET going?" Jesse laughed.

"Sci-fi" I mumbled.

"But it's so much friendship and-"

"LETS SAY IT'S A FUCKING SCIENCE FICTION" I yelled.

"BECA" He yelled back.

"YEAH" I yelled as he did. Brielle groaned and ran upstairs.

"YOU CAN'T JUST CURS ABOUT EVERYTHING" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why not?" I lowered my voice with a smirk.

"Just let me kiss you, girl" Jesse said under his breath and pressed his lips on mine.

I pulled him back and gave him a smirk. He leaned forward at me again and kissed me neatly. I lay down on the floor and pulled him over me.

"Tease" He whispered.

"Just freaking damn kiss me," I laughed kissing him rapidly

"Guys, PG13" Brielle leaned back on the wall awkwardly.

Jesse laughed and walked off me.

"And Jess" Brielle smirked.

"Huh?"

"Take on your dork T-shirt, please" She burst out of laughter.

"Yeah, it's swaggy" I joked.

"Okay" Jesse ran upstairs.

"What, really?" Brielle laughed. "I didn't really count on him wearing the shirt"

"It wasn't that bad" I giggled.

"Not?" She looked at me confused.

"Well, he's a dork. It's fact"

"Yeah, but-"here

"TIME TO CELEBRATE" Chloe came in with a cake and party hat.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

"Here you go" Chloe giggled and gave a party hat to Brielle.

"Tell me, are we celebrating Jesse's 16th birthday or 6th birthday?" I asked.

"Oh, don't be a party-pooper Beca!" Chloe mocked.

Jesse came in with the T-shirt Brielle gave him, when he walked past Chloe she sat a party hat on his head.

"Uh, thanks Chloe!" Jesse vacillated.

"And here" She gave him a tray with a chocolate cake in.

"Chloe, this wasn't necessary," He said carefully. "I mean, it was just meant to be a small celebration"

"Oh, no my mom made this" She laughed.

"THE SEXY FAT ASS IS HERE" I heard Fat Amy yell running into the house with the gang.

"LET'S START THE PARTY" Stacie said and dragged me up and danced.

"We're just going to watch movies?" I laughed. The smiles on Stacie, Amy and Donald went.

"It's not JUST movies, it's legendary movies!" Jesse said with an adorable smile.

"Um yeah, I know that" I said softly.

Lily, Jessica, Ashley, Benji and Kolio came in the door.

"Happy birthday man" Kolio laughed giving Jesse a manly hug.

"Thanks dude" He said, I picked up one of the box and placed it on the table.

"Ooo, what's this" Stacie looked inside the box. I picked up another box where it stood "Movies Beca actually likes"

"Jesse?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What- oh" He took the box from my hand.

"Let me see" I mumbled and took out the movie covers from the box.

"The Exorcist, Rocky and The breakfast club" I looked at Jesse who was smirking.

"It's true"

"No, it's not" I said.

"Aw, Beca is too shy to admit it" Jesse made a baby voice.

"We'll see Swanson" I sat down next to Fat Amy.

"Yeah, we'll see" He laughed and sat down besides me.

**6 Hours later**

We were watching the breakfast club, itwas the fourth movie we've watched now, hopefully the last.

"Wow, Beca has been watching the whole movie now" Benji gasped.

"That was my goal" Jesse pumped his fist in the air. "Next goal is making you cry of the movie" Jesse winked at me.

"Good luck with that" I laughed. "Oh, here it is" I mumbled and stared at Jesse who was miming what they said in the movie. We all glared at him with a smirk, his focus was still on the Television.

"You see us as you want to see us," Jesse said loudly with the movie. It was kind of awkward. "In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions"

"But what we found out is that each one of us is-"

I took a deep breath, "A brain" I joined Jesse, I could see a smile grow up in his face.

"And an athlete" Donald and Kolio joined too.

"And a basket case" Fat Amy laughed.

"A princess" Chloe said with a soft voice and hugged me.

"And a criminal" Stacie joined us.

"Does that answer your question?" Everybody said in unison.

"Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club" Jesse ended.

"**Don't, don't, don't, don't," We all started singing, or most… Yelling.**

"**Don't you forget about"**

"**AS YOU WALK ON BY"**

"**WILL YOU CALL MY NAME"**

"**AS YOU WALK ON BY"**

"**WILL YOU CALL MY NAME"**

"**And-" **

"GUYS!" Brielle yelled full of anger.

"Someone is trying to sleep, you know?" She groaned.

"Yeah, sorry" I laughed.

"WHO'S 16, HUH?" Jesse said with a childish voice.

"Who has a math test tomorrow, huh?" Brielle shouted and walked upstairs.

"I think, I have to go. It's late" Stacie yawned.

"Yeah, me too" Benji said.

"Bye guys!" I yelled at all of them as they walked out.

"So" Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No more movies" I snapped at him.

"Uh, yeah" Jesse mumbled.

"Didn't you hate watching movies?" He smirked.

"Not that much that I would ignore your obsession"

"Naw, there's another soft Beca" He planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Watch out Swanson, limited edition" I joked.

**Sunday 3****rd**** October **

**4pm**

**Jesse's POV**

I was sitting with my laptop watching E.T, Chloe sat left to me, doing her makeup.

"Jesse"

"Not now" I said with clenched teeth.

"JESSE" She shook my shoulder.

I sighed and paused the movie, "What?"

"Beca've been in the toilet for years" She laughed.

"And?"

"Go and check on her, Jesse!" She pushed me off my seat.

"Oh, of course" I mumbled and walked in direction to the toilet.

No one stood and waited, I knocked on the door. I heard sobbing.

I knocked on the door again, "Bec, it's me"

"Uh, I'm coming in a minute" She mumbled.

"Or hour" I chuckled.

She didn't say anything, "Just open up, Bec" I commanded her.

She sighed and locked up the door. I walked in; it was very tight and uncomfortable.

"What's wrong" I looked at her concerned, she tried to hide her face.

"Uh, just in my period" She muttered.

"Beca" I lifted her face that I could see it.

"I, I-"

"Just tell me" I laughed.

"PLANE FREAKS ME, OKAY?" She shouted, she took a deep breath.

"So, you have a fear of flying?" I asked carefully.

She nodded, "I've never been in a plane, remember?"

"Beca, the plane is not going to crash, and if it does, I'm here" I whispered to her.

"Thanks Jesse" She whispered and hugged me tightly.

"Let's go, Chloe is waiting" I wiped a tear from her cheek.

**6 pm**

**Beca's POV**

We were sitting in a cab, I was very nervous about meeting Catherine.

"Beca, do you remember what to say?" Chloe looked at me.

"Hi, I'm your biological daughter who you left for being a slut" I said.

"BECA" Jesse and Chloe groaned.

"Just kidding, yeah. I know what to say"

"Good" Jesse mumbled.

"Oh, that's the house from the picture, right?" Chloe pointed on a big white house.

"Yeah, I think so" Jesse said.

"Some fancy smancy bitches" I laughed drily.

"Just stop there" Chloe said politely to the taxi driver.

He parked in, the house was really nice. It had a big garden and many fountains.

I walked out of the cab, breathing the fresh air. Jesse took out the bags.

"I'll take it" Chloe said, dragging a blue bag from Jesse's arms.

"Oh no, I can take it"

"No, I have really important stuffs here" Chloe said with a serious voice.

Jesse shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his bag, when he took out my laptop bag I ran and grabbed it. Jesse looked at me confused, "My music" I mumbled.

"Oh right" He rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that" I narrowed my eyes.

"Do what?" He laughed.

"Rolling your eyes, it's my thing" I pointed my finger on him. "And, what if it was your movies?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, I trust you"

"I would love to burn them" I smirked.

"Don't touch them"

"GUYS" Chloe yelled at us.

"Oh yeah right, meeting a bitch" I said walking up to the door.

"You know, you never told me she's British" Jesse smirked.

"I think you know the reason" I gave him a death look.

He nodded, trying to hide a smirk.

"Ready?" Chloe asked pointing on the doorbell.

"Yeah" I took a deep breath and nodded to Jesse. He tapped the doorbell.

After 5 seconds with the doorbell playing, it paused.

"What a long-" The doorbell continued playing.

"Hm" Jesse mumbled.

"It's done" Chloe said.

"Sure?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, pre-" It played again.

"Jesse, did you tap it twice?" Chloe moaned.

"No" He laughed.

It ended.

"Thanks god" I said under my breath.

The door opened and a woman with short well-kept hair.

"Oh, finally" She gasped. Jesse and Chloe looked at me.

"Say it" She mouthed.

"Uh, uh-" I couldn't get the words out. I was yelling "NICE TO MEET YOU MOM" thousands of time inside my head, something I should say loudly.

"Hi" Was everything I could get out.

"Hello, I'm Jesse, and this is Chloe" Jesse pointed at Chloe.

"And of course Beca" Chloe wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"So nice to see you came with some friends" She said with her ugly British accent.

"Come in, come in" She said.

We walked in, the house was bigger inside than the looked outside.

"Wow" I whispered.

"Greg, could you please take their luggage to their room?" She yelled, a tall man came in the room.

"Oh, where's my manners?" She laughed. "This is my fiancé, Greg" She said holding him tightly.

"Hi" I mumbled.

"Nice to meet you all" He said. He grabbed Jesse and Chloe's bag.

"Oh, I'll take my" I said before he could touch my bag.

"Oh no, he'd love to do it" Catherine laughed.

"No thanks" I said annoyed.

"Um, she has some important things there" Chloe said.

"Oh I see" She mumbled.

We all were sitting and eating dinner.

"So," Catherine mumbled taking a bite of the chicken. "Jesse, I remember you" She giggled.

"Oh, uh-" He swallowed his food.

"Yeah, he was the neighbor. Remember?" I snapped at her.

"Of course I do, you were such a charmer, hm?" She said, Jesse looked at me uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked carefully.

"You two are lovers, right?"

I looked at Jesse concerned. "No, we-"

"Yes, they are" Chloe giggled.

"Chloe" I whined.

"It's true though" She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Rebecca, why aren't you eating?" Catherine asked looking at my plate, I hadn't touched the food.

"It's Beca," I said drolly. "And, I'm not comfortable eating meat"

"What do you mean?" She asked adding a lightly laugh.

"She is vegetarian" Jesse said.

"Oh, veggie" Catherine said using air quotes.

"Problem?" I asked.

It was an awkward silence.

"So, what's your hobby Beca?" Greg asked.

"Music"

"You can't spend your time just hearing music Rebecca, you are going nowhere with it" Catherine explained.

"YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHAT I DO WITH MUSIC" I yelled, Catherine's jaw dropped. Jesse looked at me with me wide eyes, Greg stared on his plate awkwardly and Chloe said "Shit" many times under her breath.

"Excuse me" I whispered and ran out of the room and upstairs.

I ran into the room where me and Chloe's luggage were placed. I crawled in the bed, tears ran don my cheek. Good job, Beca. You ruined your only chance to fix your relationship with your biological mother.

* * *

**OKAY..DON'T HATE ME WHEN CAUSE' IT STANDS "UGLY BRITISH ACCENT"..I LIKE BRITISH PEOPLE, JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH BECA HATES HER MOTHER(?)**

**THANKS FOR READING BTW :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, SCHOOL IS KINDA DISTRACTING ME :/**

**BUT, I MADE A LONGER SO, HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D**

* * *

**11pm**

**Beca's POV**

I have been in this room for hours now; luckily, I have my laptop. Chloe asked some hours ago about getting my dessert, I said no. I don't want to see Catherine's face, it's ugly. She's ugly, she's arrogant and she's temporary rich. Me and Chloe was sitting in the room in darkness, the only light was from our laptop screens. I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away" I groaned.

"Come in" Chloe said louder giving me a death look.

I rolled my eyes, Jesse came in and closed the door.

"Jesse, you're not allowed here" I said imitating Catherine's voice.

"You okay, Bec?" He sat down on the bed beside me.

"Yeah, all right, I guess-" I let out a sigh. "I ruined my only fucking chance" I leaned my head back on the wall.

"Everything is going to be fine"

"How do you know?" I muttered playing with his fingers.

"Hey Beca" Jesse said cheerfully. "You always got us" He smirked.

"Yeah Bec, always" Chloe said with a smile.

"Could I ask for better people?" I smirked.

"Beca is soft now, huh?" Chloe stuck out her tongue.

"Chloe is going to lose a tooth, huh?"

"R U D E" Chloe spelled.

" T" I replied.

"I- I give- give a-"Chloe tried to get it.

"Oh my god" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I should go now," Jesse stretch his arms in the air.

"Good night" I leaned over to kiss him.

"Sweet dreams" He muttered after the kiss.

**Jesse's POV**

I kissed Beca once again before going.

"Good night, Chloe" I said before closing the door.

As I walked out I looked over my bag, I found it in front a door.

"Tony's room" It stood on the door. Where would I sleep?

I walked downstairs to the living room, hearing Catherine and Greg's laughter.

"Uh, hi" I said leaning on the door.

"Oh, wait a minute darling" She said holding a finger up. I nodded; she whispered something in Greg's ear and walked over to me.

She closed the door, "Is Rebecca okay?"

"Uh, yeah. She just- a bit nervous and-" I tried to find something good to say, fuck this was so weird.

"I understand" She smirked.

"One thing," I mumbled and stared at the ceiling. "Where am I going to sleep?" I asked carefully.

"Oh, we just had one guest room" She paused. "But Greg has a son, Tony"

"And" I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind sleeping in the same room as him? Its two beds and-"

"Yeah, totally" I said with a smile.

"Okay, night night" She said and walked back to the living room.

I walked upstairs to the room, I opened it up carefully.

"WHO'S THERE" A boy maybe 7 years old jumped off his bed with a water gun.

"Uh, hi"

"Oh, you're the guest, huh?" He mumbled using air quotes.

"Actually, it's three guests" I smirked.

"I don't care" he mumbled and climbed on his bed again.

"You're adorable" I laughed and rubbed his hair.

"Back off" He yelled.

I took my hands in the air. I put my bag next to the empty bed and lay down.

"May I turn the light off?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you think dumbass" He mumbled focusing on something.

I pushed the light button and the room went dark, I saw a light from Tony's bed.

He was playing on a Gameboy.

"Hey kiddo, maybe you should turn off the game, it's really late" I mumbled.

"Talk to this" He said and farted.

"Gross" I whispered and covered my head under the pillow.

**Monday 4****th**** October**

**9am**

**Beca's POV**

I woke up, Chloe wasn't here and Jesse was sleeping on my lap and- Wait, what?

"Jesse" I whispered shaking him.

"JESSE" I yelled pushing him off me.

"Huh?" He rubbed his forehead.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked.

"Because I have to sleep in the same room with a kiddo who is fucking arrogant and-"

"Yeah, okay" I laughed. "Wait, you love kids?"

"I tried, he played on his Gameboy the whole night. That's why I'm here"

I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I moaned.

"Catherine" Her British voice raised.

"DON'T COME IN" I yelled jumping up from the bed.

"And do you know where Jesse is, Tony told me he left last night?"

"Oh no, he is in the store, buying carrots" I said as I looked after my jeans.

"Here" Jesse whispered and handed me my jeans.

"But, we got lots of carrots" She laughed.

"Yeah, but-" I opened the door and walked out before she could see Jesse.

"I think Jesse just came back, through the window in the room" I said as Jesse walked out behind me.

"That's why we have doors" She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Breakfast?" Chloe yelled from the kitchen.

"Chloe and I were just making pancakes. Your friend is lovely, Beca" She said as we walked down the stairs.

"Why don't make her your daughter" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing" I said and walked over to the kitchen table.

"Bec, be nice" Jesse whispered in my ear as we sat down.

I rolled my eyes. Chloe came with two plates.

"Here you go" She mumbled and placed the plates in front of me and Jesse.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Where's the syrup" Chloe asked.

"In the garage" Catherine said.

"I'll get it" I said eagerly running to the door, I just wanted to get away from her.

I opened the garage; it was full of boxes and had two shiny cars. I found a box in the corner, where it stood "Cath's memories"

"HEY BEC, you coming?" Jesse yelled from the window over the garage.

"Uh, yeah!" I said and grabbed the syrup bottle.

**Thursday 7****th**** October**

**2pm**

**Beca's POV**

Jesse, Chloe and I walked to the garden.

It was big and beautiful.

"Oh look" Jesse said running to one of the trees.

"Jesse, really?" I groaned.

"C'mon Bec" Chloe laughed and ran after Jesse, they climbed up the tree.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Its nice view here" Jesse shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh" I looked at the tree, it was really high though.

"Here" Jesse gave me a hand.

"I don't know Jess" I mumbled. He rolled his eyes and dragged me up.

"JES- Ouch" I said as I landed on the branch.

"That wasn't hard, huh?" Jesse laughed.

"My butt" I whined.

"Your butt is going to be fine" Chloe stuck out her tongue.

I rolled my eyes, "CHLOE?" I turned around and saw a dude with his jaw dropped outside the fence.

Chloe turned around, her jaw dropped too. "JOE" She laughed shocked and climbed down the tree.

I looked at Jesse and mouthed, "Who is that", he shrugged his shoulders.

He was tall and had busty brown hair. Chloe ran to him and hugged him tightly over the fence.

"So, did you talk to your mother?" Jesse asked.

I gave him a death gaze, "I mean Catherine" He mumbled.

"I didn't talk to her" I mumbled.

"HEY GUYS" Chloe yelled. "Do you mind I'm going out a while with Joe?" She gave me puppy eyes.

"Yeah, sure" I yelled.

"THANKS" She replied.

I saw a little kid coming out with a Gameboy, it looked like he had never seen the sun.

"Is that the kid?" I pointed my finger at the kid.

"Yeah" Jesse said. "HEY TONY" Jesse yelled.

Tony looked at us and screwed his face up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT" He replied.

"COME HERE" Jesse yelled back. Tony looked back at the house, he ran in our direction.

"Help me up" He commanded. Jesse rolled his eyes and grabbed Tony's arm dragging him up, like he did to me.

"You're welcome" Jesse mumbled.

"I didn't say thanks" Tony snapped. Tony looked at me weird, "Who's that goth?"

"Can I punch him?" I whispered to Jesse.

"Sh" He laughed. "She is your almost-stepmother's daughter" Jesse explained.

"SHE IS NOT MY ALMOST-STEPHMOTHER" He yelled.

"See, even he dislikes her" I laughed.

"I HATE HER" Tony whined.

"You're not alone, kid"

"Beca, you're not a child! What's up with your attitude!" Jesse yelled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, want to do something with us, Tony?" Jesse asked with a friendly expression. "NO" Tony crossed his arms.

"Jesse, I'll fix this" I said and winked at him. "Is it something you're not allowed to do?" I whispered to Tony. He looked on the air thinking.

"Yeah" He mumbled and looked down on his Gameboy.

"What?" I said with a smirk.

"I'm not allowed to go downtown"

I looked at Jesse, "Why?" I laughed.

"Because it's too many small shops and thing. No big restaurants" He sighed.

"What if, we take you to the downtown" Jesse asked.

"I don't know.." He looked back at the house.

"C'mon Tony!" I groaned.

"Yeah, okay!" He giggled.

We walked down to the mall, "So Tony, what about a smoothie" Jesse asked pointing on the smoothie shop.

"Dad and Catherine say that I can't drink smoothies with more than 250 Calories" He said making puppy eyes.

"Better" I smirked dragging them to the smoothie shop.

We walked over to the desk, I nodded to Jesse as a signal.

"Three strawberry smoothie, and with cream soda" Jesse said.

"BUT THAT IS SO MUCH SUGAR IN, DAD IS GOING TO PUNISH ME FOR THIS" Tony yelled.

"Aw, but daddy isn't here, huh?" I said with a baby voice.

"Oh, I get it" He giggled.

"One for the kiddo, and one for the beautiful" Jesse said handing us the smoothies.

"Thanks" I said giving him a light kiss.

"EW, GROSS" Tony said closing his eyes.

"What about when your dad is making out with Catherine?" I tormented.

"Don't even talk about it" He said with a serious voice.

We walked to the souvenir shop. "What is this garbage?" Tony said holding up a puppet.

"It's a puppet" Jesse laughed.

"Does it get programed to get your remote, or a drink?" He asked excited.

"Uh, no?" I laughed drily.

"So what is this dork" He threw the puppet in Jesse's face.

"High five" I laughed giving Tony a high five.

"It's more funnier than you think" Jesse said rubbing his cheek. He picked up the puppet and made it dance. Tony laughed as if he was a new person.

"CAN I GET IT?" He asked.

"Of course kiddo" Jesse laughed.

We walked home as crazy people, we had random hats and sunglasses on us.

"This smoothie is actually very good" Tony sniggered.

"Indeed" I laughed.

"You look like a monkey!" Tony laughed as Jesse started dancing randomly.

"Jesse, you're embarrassing us" I laughed.

Catherine and Greg's car were gone, they were probably out. We were sitting in the living room watching Jesse performing with the puppets, he was hiding under the desktop.

"The smoothie is done!" Tony said proudly and placed an empty beaker on the table.

"AND NOW WE WANT ONE VOLUNTARY GIRL HERE TO COME HERE" Jesse said with a pitched voice.

"Beca, it's you!" Tony said pushing me off the couch.

I groaned and walked over to the desktop. I crawled under it, Jesse gave me a pink puppet.

"What?" I asked.

"The breakfast club in puppet version" Jesse smirked.

"Of course" I laughed. "But, are we going to do this for hours?" I whined.

"Let's do the ending" He smirked.

"But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain..." Jesse nodded at me to continue.

"And an athlete" I rolled my eyes and made the puppet pretend giving Jesse's puppet something.

"And a basket case" He smirked.

"A Princess...And a criminal." I smirked.

"Does that answer your question?

Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club." Jesse ended and kissed me deeply.

"Hello" Catherine's voice came from the outdoor.

"Shit" I cursed and pulled Jesse away from me. I threw the puppets on the couch with all the other stuff we bayed. Jesse and I ran in front Tony.

"Hi" I said.

"Hello" Greg and Catherine said in unison.

"Rebecca, what do you have on your head?" She said.

"Uh" I mumbled taking off the hat.

"Jesse too" She laughed. "And… TONY?" She gasped as Tony's head popped up behind Jesse.

"And what is all the garbage on the couch" She said walking over to the couch.

"SMOOTHIES?" She picked up Tony's empty cup.

"Tony is not allowed to go downtown" She said.

I bet my lip, "What's the problem?"

"PROBLEM, IT'S RULES REBECCA" She shouted.

"STOP CALLING ME REBECCA" I yelled.

"IT'S YOUR NAME"

"YOU CAN'T DECIDE! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE RIGHTS TO ME ANYMORE"

"TECHNACHILLY, I NEVER SIGN THOSE PAPERS"

"YOU HAVE JUST LIVED WITH ME IN 5 YEARS, WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" I looked at Jesse who covered Tony's ears.

"Do you know what, fuck it" I sighed and ran out the room.

"YOU MADE HER CRY, STEPHMONSTER" I heard Tony say. Tears ran down my cheek, I ran out to the garage.

I closed the garage. I just wanted to be alone. I crack down in tears; I crawled into the corner hiding my face in my lap.

"She's a bitch. She is a bitch. She's a bitch," I whispered to myself many times.

It got colder and colder, I'm sure I have been here in hours. I stood up bursting the shingle on my jeans. I walked over to the boxes, I stared on the box where it stood "Cath's memories", I really wanted to open it.

I can't do- TAKE IT BECA. I opened the box brutally. It was a photo album inside it, I picked it up and sat down on some of the boxes. I opened it.

"_Catherine's prom [1989]"_, it was a picture of her with long brown curly hair, purple elegant dress, and with a boy- dad. She was actually beautiful, they were young lovers. On the next page it stood _"Rebecca Mitchell- my sweetie [1994]", _my heart beats faster. I wiped my eyes, some tears were stuck in my eyes. It was a picture of me in mom's lap. Yes- mom.

In another picture, I was climbing on dad's back, mom laughing. We seemed so happy.

"I never forgot you" I looked up, mom stood in a corner with tears in her eyes.

"Hi" I sniffed. She sat down next to me.

"I remember your first day of kindergarten, you wanted to have your pink dress on, and those little white shoes" She said. "I'm sure it's in the bin, or what?" She laughed.

"No, it's still in my closet"

"Why did it take you so long?" I asked randomly.

"I was too scared," She sighed.

"Scared?"

"Look- Beca," I looked at her surprised, she never said that.

I didn't want us to have a close relationship, because..." She took a deep breath. "When you leave me, I will cry" She cracked out in tears. I hugged her tightly.

"I missed you," I sobbed.

"I always missed my little Becky"

**Jesse's POV**

I was sitting with Tony, he was playing with the puppets in silence.

"Jesse" He broke the silence.

"Yes Tony?" I replied.

"Why is Beca so sad" His eyes went wide.

"She has just-" I took a deep breath. "She just kept her tears inside her for too long time" I explained.

"You know, everybody has to get it out once?" I laughed lightly.

"But, why does she has so many tears?"

"She missed her mom"

"I miss my mom" He sobbed. "I hate cancer"

I sat down next to him, he tried to not cry. His eyes went red.

"It's okay, get it out" I said gently. Tears ran down his cheek, more and more came out.

"You're a strong boy, Tony" I whispered in his ears.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I think you're great too" He said softly. He wiped the tears away.

"I just, Catherine made so many rules" He sobbed.

"She's just trying to be a responsible mother" I explained.

"What does that mean?" He laughed.

"It means, she is trying to be a good mother"

"Is Beca going to be my sister?" He asked with an adorable expression.

"I guess so" I shrugged.

"Does that mean, your kind of my big brother?"

"Aww Tony" I laughed. "Yes, it does"

"Like, when you and Beca are getting married, you're my brother in law. Right?"

"Yeah" I laughed.

"You want to marry Beca, you and Beca are going to get married when you're older, right?" His eyes sparkled.

"That's my biggest dreams" I admitted.

"You love her?" He smirked. I nodded, "Does she love you?"

"She doesn't like admitting things like that, but I sure she does" I laughed.

"I want a babe too" He whined.

I laughed, "Do you know a girl?"

He nodded, "But how do I know I love her, or like her?" He asked.

"If you first see her and your heart beat, and you're seeing her from the best side. It's a big chance that you love her" I laughed.

"Oh, I see. I mean, Beca is kind of weird. But you love her"

"Yeah, something like that" I laughed.

"What's her best side?"

"Man, it's complicated" I mumbled.

I heard the outdoor open up. Beca walked towards us with a smile, Catherine was behind her.

"Hi" I said and dragged her down to give her a kiss.

"Nerd" She mumbled after the kiss, she looked at Catherine.

"Say it" She whispered to Catherine staring at Tony.

"Tony," Catherine sat down in front of Tony and faced him.

"What do you want?" Tony mumbled.

"I want to say I'm sorry," She said as if Beca would say it.

"I'm not forgiving you so easy" Tony crossed his arms. Beca sent me a smirk.

Catherine. "I know" She laughed. "Maybe I could make less rules" She mumbled.

"Really?" A smile grew upon his face. She nodded.

Tony hugged her tightly. "Thanks..Mom" He said carefully.

I pointed at the door to Beca. We walked out and closed the door in silence.

"Beca, are you okay?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her shoulders to give her a hug.

"Yeah, I'm okay" She laughed and pulled me back.

"So you and your mother are-"

"Yes" She groaned.

After eating dinner, I was playing Ludo.

"Want to watch movies?" Catherine came with some movie covers.

"MOVIES" Tony ran to the couch.

"I loved to" I said and saw down next to Tony.

"I'm already doing it with, Jesse. You too?" Beca laughed.

"Beca, I know you like this movie" Mom hummed.

"Ooh, Beca has a secret" I laughed.

"It's not any movie I-"

"THE BREAKFAST CLUB" Catherine giggled.

"AHA" I yelled and pointed my finger. "That's why!"

I could see Beca's cheek burning.

**Friday 8****th**** October**

**7am**

**Beca's POV**

Jesse grabbed the last bag and placed it in the cab. Chloe was talking with this guy called Joe.

"Visit us whenever you want to" Mom said.

"I mean, not pressure. Just, you know you can-"

"Mom, I understand!" I said and hugged her.

"Just call when you're home. Okay?" She whispered.

"I want"

It was a bit sad to say goodbye, I mean..I'm not going to cry- phh, cry?

Jesse walked over to Tony, "Hey buddy" He said and bent down to face him.

"Jesse, are you coming back once?" Tony's eyes went bigger.

"I sure do" He laughed.

"I don't have friends" He sighed. "Or, just not friends like you have"

"I sure you will find some. Just don't play so much Gameboy, deal?" Jesse said, and showed his fist.

"I swear" Tony said and pumped his fist on Jesse's. "Oh, there's Jenna!" Tony whisper-yelled to Jesse, and pointed his finger on a little girl with red hair, and green eyes.

"Is your "it" girl?" Jesse said using air quotes. Tony nodded embarrassed.

"Go and talk to her" Jesse laughed. "And remember, friendzone first!" Jesse pushed Tony in the direction of the girl. Tony ran down the street, "Hey Jenna!" He yelled, the girl stopped. "Hey Tony" A sweet voice said. I walked over to Jesse, "Are you a flirting genius?" I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Well, I made you my" He glared at Tony.

"You sure did" I chuckled.

"Bye, Joe! Yeah, I will!" Chloe hugged Joe and walked to us.

"Ready?" Jesse asked us.

"Yeah" Chloe said. I looked over to mom, don't cry Beca. DON'T CRY. I nodded to Jesse.

"Bye Chloe, come whenever you want!" She whispered in Chloe's ear and hugged her.

"I will"

She walked over to Jesse, "Beca are lucky to have you, don't hurt her, okay?" She laughed. "Never" Jesse bet his lip not to laugh. I rolled my eyes, "Becky, have a good time" She said and hugged me again. We crawled into the cab and it started driving. I stared on mom who was sending us blow kisses

"Beca" Chloe placed her hand on my knee. "Everything alright now, right?"

I just nodded. "Look, it's Tony!" Jesse laughed and pointing on Tony. He was talking with the girl, when we drove past him he yelled something to us and giggled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thursday 26****th**** October**

**4pm**

**Beca's POV **

Jesse and I have been in the kitchen making dinner for dad. Since I fought with dad last night, Jesse forces me to bring something good to dad on his job.

"It was his fail we fought..." I mumbled.

"How?" Jesse said, he was cutting up the tomatoes.

"He called me childish" I said quietly.

"But you were childish last night, don't try to cover it" Jesse smirked.

"So, mom texted me last night"

"What did she say?" Jesse asked.

"She hoped she could be here in thanksgiving"

Jesse looked at me weird. "And?"

"Well, do you think dad would say yes?"

"Uh, yeah. He let you meet her, so yeah" Jesse laughed.

"Tony is coming too" I said with a smirk.

"Okay, I think it's ready" He said to change theme.

**4.35pm**

"Ehm, Dr. Mitchell's office?" I said to the women behind the desk.

"To the left" She pointed to a door in the hallway. I nodded and walked with Jesse in direction to dad's office.

"Long time ago" Jesse mumbled.

"What?"

"Since we've been here"

"Uh" I stared at the door.

"Is little Beca scared to knock on daddy's door" Jesse said with a baby voice.

"NO" I laughed drily. "I can't" I whined.

"Just, let's go in" Jesse said and looked down at the door handle.

I nodded. "One..Two-"

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR" Jesse pushed the door handle.

"Jeez, okay" I laughed and walked in. "Hi dad I-"

I saw a woman sitting with dad and laughing. Dad turned around fast and climbed off.

"Hey Beca" Dad scratches his neck embarrassed.

I looked at Jesse, "Keep calm Bec" He whispered in my ear.

"ASSHOLE" I yelled at dad and sat down the meal on the desk. "Oh wait, you're not getting food" I snapped and picked up the meal. I dragged Jesse out with me.

"BECA" I heard dad's voice behind me.

**Brielle's POV**

"Bye Dean" I kissed Dean lightly, I heard "aww" from Marina and Anna behind me.

Dean walked on the bus. "So" Marina hummed and wrapped her arms around my shoulder, Anna did the same. "Want to do something?"

"I think I should go home" I yawned.

"Sleepy?" Anna smirked.

"No, Jesse wants me to watch a movie with him" I laughed.

"Jesse" They sighed in unison. "He is so cool" Anna giggled.

I raised an eyebrow, "A bit good-looking to" Marina whispered in Anna's ear.

"DUDE! He is my big brother, and he has a girlfriend!"

They sighed. "Jesse, good looking? Gross" I mumbled.

"Wait- who's his GF?" Marina gasped.

"Why do you care?"

"Uh, girl? You said Jesse only was after Beca!" Marina laughed.

"He gave up on Beca" Anna looked at me worried.

"No, he got her"

"Hm, maybe I should try the gothic style" Marina giggled.

"GUYS! FUCKING EMBARRISING" I covered my face in my hands.

"I just- BYE" I groaned with a light laugh.

"Bye Bri" They said in unison and walked their way. I walked up the stairs and locked up the door.

I walked in and threw my blue jacket on the chair.

"BECA, YOUR MOM GOT ONE. WHY CAN'T YOUR DAD GET ONE TOO?" I heard Jesse's voice from the living room. I walked slowly over, they ignored me.

"THAT DOSNT MEAN HE CAN KEEP IT AS A SECRRET!" Beca yelled.

"HE ISN'T A FUCKING TEEN, WHAT DOES HE THINK" She added.

"Beca, if he didn't, you would anyway react like this" Jesse laughed calmed.

"Do you know, just fuck you. You don't understand" Beca sighed and stormed out of the house.

"What the fuck Jesse?" I gasped. Jesse looked at me trying to say something.

"When did you come home?"

"Right now" I looked at the outdoor. "What happened?" I laughed.

"We walked over to her dad's office and found him making out with a woman"

"And you're protecting her dad?"

"Uh, yeah" Jesse mumbled.

"JESSE, YOUR FUCKING IDIOT" I yelled.

"What?" He looked confused.

"When a girl is upset, you cuddle with her first, explain later" Jesse is a dumbass idiot.

"What should I do?" He asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK MORON, GO AND LOOK AT HER"

"Uh, okay" He ran out.

I sat down at my laptop and opened Skype.

Marina was online, _**"CutieBri [18:02] Heeey"**_

"_**MarinaJohansson [18:02] Hi, do me a favor"**_

"_**CutieBri[18:02] Anything for u :-)" **_

"_**MarinaJohansson[18:03] Send a pic of ya brother ;* "**_

My jaw dropped. _**"CutieBri[18:04] …except sending pics of Jesse =)"**_

"_**MarinaJohansson[18:04] Or Im gonna tell Dean about what happened in the camp in 7**__**th**__** grade :-)"**_

"_**CutieBri[18:05] YA BITCH"**_

"_**MarinaJohansson[18:06] MWAHAHAHA"**_

"_**CutieBri[18:07] I'll do it. Give me sec…"**_

I browsed all the pictures on the computer. I found one with a picture of Jesse who had carrots in his nose and a fake mustache. I sent the pictures, waiting for Marina to reply.

"_**MarinaJohansson[18:09] OMFG! SOMETHING SO CUUUUUTEEEE x3 ;**"**_

I raised an eyebrow, _**"CutieBri [18:09] Really? Gross! :P"**_

I closed the laptop and walked up to Jesse's room. I crawled under his bed. I found unpopped popcorns, nutella boxes (of course Beca), cookie boxes, movie covers and… photo album?

I dragged it out with me and sat down on his bed. I opened it up. On the first page, it was pictures of Beca. Omg, that is creepy. Next page I found a picture of Beca sitting on Jesse's back playing baseball. The next picture was of Beca throwing Jesse's birthday cake in his pants. Beca was really badass since she was six years. Next was of them in 4th grade, doing homework. I flicked to the next page, it was a letter, but it was crossed over the whole text.

"_Hi Bec,_

_Uh… this is kinda weird, I know you hate having serious conversations.. Well this isn't a conversation. ….kinda but no so ehh LET ME JUST START._

_I have been having feelings for you for a long time, since 6__th__ grade..Oh right, you hate math.. So 6 years. Okay. And it's hard to keep them for yourself, I just wanted to tell you..Don't be mad at me please. _

_-Jesse"_

Shit. He actually could tell it to her two years ago, that fucking dumbass. He had many pictures taking with this mobile, all the pictures were of Beca. Eating, laughing, playing, crying, working, loving.

He sure had some pictures of himself and Beca kissing on the next page, I flicked over and found –NOTHING? What the fuck, hell no. I'm going to take on right now… or after talking with Dean.

**Jesse's POV**

"BECA, SERIOUSLY WHERE ARE YOU?" I have been looking after her in 10 minutes. She was definitely here in her house.

"Are we playing hide and seek?" I smirked. "Alright, as in the good old times" I said with a Texan accent. I heard a noise from under the sink, laugh.

I opened the cabinet door under the sink and found Beca with wide eyes.

"AHA" I said, she crawled under me laughing and run upstairs. I ran after her, she ran into her room and closed the door.

"Beca, let me in" I knocked on the door.

"What about no"

"What about 15 bucks?" I hummed.

It was a silence, she opened up the door fast and grabbed my hand like I held something.

"YOU DON'T HAVE MONEY" She yelled.

"You're so naive Beca" I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Just when it comes to money from you" She mumbled.

"RYAN GOSSLING BEHIND YOU" I gasped and pointed at the window.

"OH MY GOD" She gasped and turned around. She sighed.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"You better be sorry" She looked down, "Jesse?" She whispered.

"Hm"

"You're touching my ass"

"Oh" I looked down and saw my hands was actually down at her ass. Shit, I removed them quickly.

"Anyway" She smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck, she pushed her lips on mine.

"CHEESE" Brielle laughed and took a picture. Beca pulled me and turned around to look at Brielle.

"What the hell is that to?" I yelled to her as she crawled back to my balcony.

"Photo album? Which photo album?" Beca looked at me confused.

"Uhm..Uh" I looked at the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**HI, I WROTE THIS CHAPTER ON MY PHONE, AND MY GRAMMAR IS MAYBE PRETTY BAD... THE PHONE HAS NORWEGIAN GRAMMAR CHECKER SO YEAH :S BUT HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND IT :D**

* * *

**Friday 5****th**** November **

**6pm**

**Beca's POV**

Today was my birthday, my eyes are shut. I just want to sleep in the whole day, that's my dream.. or is it? Actually, I just want to be with Jesse. I turned my head to the other side to feel more comfortable.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BECA" Someone yelled in my face. I opened up my eyes and jumped back.

Dad, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Kolio, Uni, Fat Amy, Lily, Chloe, Ashley and Jesse sat on the floor. Dad was holding a plate with pancakes.

"You guys scared the shit out of me" I groaned.

"That's all we get?" Stacie smirked.

"Thanks guys" I excused myself.

"Dad, do you mind? I think I want to eat with you guys" I said to get him out of my room.

"Of course" He mumbled and ran out. Since I busted him making out with a bitch on his office, we've been having this awkward distance.

"BEAR HUG" Chloe yelled and hugged me, Cyntia and the other girls joined in.

"Guys, you're squeezing me" I said breathing heavily.

"Can we join the hug?" Uni asked.

"Nope" Ashley laughed.

"SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE KILLING ME" I yelled and pulled them away, they all started giggling.

"Hey Beca, are you going to have sex with Jesse tonight?" Cynthia said.

I showed her my middle finger, "Yeah, I wanna' hear some humping" Fat Amy said and slapped herself on the stomach making a weird noise. We all looked at her with a weird expression, "Amy, that's gross" I said. "So" Jesse sat down next to me and pulled me closer him. I rested my head on the crook of his neck. "To the beautiful" Jesse mumbled and took out a box.

"Oh oh oh, open it Beca, open it!" Stacie said eagerly.

"CALM DOWN" I yelled. She nodded with a smirk.

I opened up the box, it was chocolate.

"Chocolate?" I looked at Jesse, sally he was giving a more unusual thing.

"It's actually nutella" he smirked.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" I laughed.

"It's one more thing" Jesse pointed on the chocolate in the middle.

I picked it up, "What?"

"Break it"

"okay.." I mumbled, when I broke it the fluent nutella came out with a silvet thing inside. "CRAP, WHAT'S THAT" I laughed and picked the silver up, it was a bracelet.

"Read it" Jesse whispered and pointed on the surface of it, it hung an infinite symbol under the surface.

"We are.." I smiled and looked on Jesse.

"Forever" Jesse breathed heavily.

"Actually, it's infinite. But if you say so" I smirked. "Thanks" I said and pulled him for a kiss.

"OKAY ANYWAY" Chloe hummed and pulled me from Jesse. "MY GIFT IS THE BEST, OKAY?" She yelled to Stacie with a killer face.

"What's all that about" I raised an eyebrow.

"Meh, forget it" She smirked, she gave me a little paper bag. I looked inside, it was a.. vibrator.

"Chloe, are you fucking kidding with me?" I sighed. "If it's so hard, just don't buy a present! Okay?" I laughed. "Let me see" Jesse said an grabbed the paper bag, "It's a….- GROSS" He picked it up.

"Oh, nice Chloe!" Donald laughed, Uni gave Chloe a pump in the fist.

"My turn" Stacie sent me a condom.

"This have to be expensive, huh?" I said sarcastically.

"Yep, the shipping was..omg" She said and wiped a fake tear. I rolled my eyes.

"I feel so uncomfortable" Jesse mumbled.

I heard Lily's low voice, "Did you say something, Lily?" She came from with a gift box.

"Thanks" I mumbled and opened the box. It was a knife with a dragon symbol in it.

"Uh" Jesse and I stared at eachother.

"To kill swindlers" Lily mumbled and stared on Jesse with a killer look.

"Wait, what have I done?" Jesse laughed.

"You listened to some of my mixes, without permission" I crossed my arms.

"Beca that was just one time. And they were incredible!" Jesse plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah, okay" I hummed. "Where's Donald by the way?" I asked to change theme.

"HEY GUYS" Someone yelled running up the stairs.

"SLOW DOWN SON" Dad laughed.

"SORRY" Donald's head popped in. "Guess who can drive car now?" He hummed with a weird smile.

"hmm, Benji" I laughed.

"ME! ME!" He laughed proudly.

"Nice" Chloe said and hugged him.

"Awesome" Uni said and pumped his fist.

"The bus is coming in some minute, get some fucking clothes on Bec" Stacie commanded.

"Well, I'm not comfortable changing in front of guys or any of you" I said looking on Uni who was smirking like an idiot. "SO can you guys leave the room for some fucking minutes?" I commanded.

"Yup" Stacie said and they all leaved the room, expect Jesse.

"Jesse?" I said and pointed on the door.

"Me too?"

"Do you really want to see me change Jesse?" I sighed.

"I'd loved to" He smirked.

"Dumb question Beca.." I mumbled. "But out" I said and pushed Jesse of the bed.

As Jesse walked out I hear Donald say "Did you get her bra?"

**8am**

I sat down next to Jesse, he held my wrist where I had the bracelet on.

"Sorry for the," Chloe pulled me closer her, "The vibrator" She whispered.

"It's kay-"

"That's why..." She mumbled and took up a gift bag.

"I bayed this, open it" She handed me the bag.

"Thanks you" I smirked. I opened it, inside it was a scrapbook.

"I know we've just known eachtoher for a while but..." She shrugged.

"That's so nice" I said and gave her a light hug.

"So.." Jesse wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "How was the nutella?" He smirked.

"Delicious"

"SO BECA" Stacie turned her head round to face me. "Gonna' have a party?" She said and danced with her head.

"Ehm, okay" I shrugged.

"Beca, if you don't want to-" Jesse said carefully.

"No, we're going to have a party" I laughed drily.

"You sure?" Jesse teased.

"Fuck yeah"

"If you say so" Jesse mumbled.

**11am**

Fat Amy and I had German class together. Carly sat behind us whispering something to her friend.

"Okay youngsters" The teacher said and grabbed a bunch of papers.

"Jetzt übergeben wir aus Zuweisungen, nehmen Sie zwei von zwei .." He paused, why the heck did I take german? Well, I understand, but it's so boring.

Fat Amy turned around to face me, "Sometimes I think is gay, but he got a wife though and-"

"Amy?" Mr. Abel crossed his arms.

"Shit" she cursed. "Yes, mr. Hitler- I mean Abel- Abel" She said quikly. I hide a smirk behind my hands.

"Miss Mitchell?" He snapped.

"Hm" I smirked. "Repeat my order"

"Like psychical or.." I hesitate.

"SAY MY ORDER" He groaned.

"Jetzt übergeben wir aus Zuweisungen, nehmen Sie zwei von zwei .." I mumbled.

"Good" He handed Amy and me the papers. "Keep working"

"Do you think he heard it?" Amy whispered to me.

"What?"

"Did he hear that I called him gay" She smirked.

"Uh, I think so" I laughed.

"HEY BECA" Carly's voice raised up. Fuck.

"So what did your mother give you to your birthday, huh?" She laughed.

"Why does that bother you?" I muttered.

"Oh, so she gave you a fucking dildo?"

"No, fuck off" I turned around to face her.

"She's a fucking bitch. You know?" She crossed her arms.

"I guess you're bigger" Fat Amy said.

"Just bigger virgin" I smirked.

"That hurt" Fat Amy smirked and pumped her fist in my.

"Oh, so you're not a virgin, hm?"

I turned around and stared on my paper, trying to ignore her.

"Who did you hump, hm?" She chuckled. "Oh, Jesse right?"

"Just let her be alone Carly" Amy mumbled.

"Jesse, he is a dork. See? You've got some things from your mom, you both are fucking sluts"

"Do you know what" I shouted and stood up. "You're just broken after Jesse" I said, she jump off her chair and walked to me. "OOOOO" The whole class said. The teacher was luckily getting something in his office.

"Says the girl who cries mentioning when someone says "mommy", you're not tough Beca" She walked closer me, I could feel her breath.

"Fight, fight, fight" Someone whispered behind me.

"You're mom is a bitch"

"No she isn't" I said and tight my fist.

"ADMIT IT BECA! YOU'RE LIFE IS TERRIBLE"

"YES, BECAUSE OF YOU" I yelled and punched her in the cheek.

Everybody gasped.

**Jesse's POV**

"Hey Josh," I yelled at Josh, he was walking outside the building Beca has German class in.

"Oh hey, Jesse!" He stopped, I ran to him. "Do you want to game Battlefield two after school?"

"Uhm.."

"I'm just really bored" He laughed.

"I'd loved to! But my girlfriend has birthday today, and I should like.. be there" I chuckled.

"Of course, dude! Is it Beca?" He smirked.

"Uh yeah" I swallowed.

"LITTLE JESSE GOT SHORTY" He laughed and rubbed my head.

"Dude, stop" I laughed and pulled him away.

We heard yelling from a classroom close us. "What's up there?" I mumbled.

"I think it is fight?" Josh laughed and pointed on the classroom left to us.

I swallowed hard, "It's the Germany class" I looked on Josh with wide eyes.

"Oh no" He swallowed, "You don't think-"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Beca is-"

"MHM"

"Fighting"

"YEP" I yelled and ran to the door.

"Oh shit" I heard him mumbling.

I ran into the classroom and found Beca and Carly shaking and clawing each other. Beca punched Carly in the stomach, Carly felt down on the floor.

"SON OF A BITCH" She yelled and jumped on Beca.

"Shit" I said under my breath and tried to get me in the crowd who was watching Beca and Carly fighting. Josh came with me, I wrapped my arm around Beca's waist and tried to drag her from Carly. "LET ME GET THAT BITCH" She yelled and pulled me away.

"Beca" I yelled and grabbed her arms, Josh did the same with Carly and dragged Carly out of the room. I lifted Beca over my shoulder.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME, CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" She started punching me desperately on the back.

"Beca" I sad calmed. I sat her down, she was still punching me. I protected my self with my arms.

"YOU'RE NOT MY-"

"BECA" I yelled. She stared on me, and took a deep breath.

"Sorry" She sighed.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her thigtly. "No, I'm sorry"

"Why?" Her eyes where big.

"It's your birthday," I laughed. "You deserve to punch somebody" I joked.

"Let's just go and eat" She mumbled. She started walking down the stairs, I looked on her wrist, I swallowed. "Beca?" I grabbed her left arm, no bracelet. I grabbed the other one, no one there.

"What's up Jesse?"

"Uhm, your bracelet. You took it off" I swallowed.

"What? I would never take it off, it's ama-" She stopped and stared on her wrist. "Shit" She cursed and ran the opposite direction, I followed her. We ran out and saw Josh talking to Carly.

"EY, CARLY" BEca grabbed Carly's wrist.

"Beca, I think it's enough fighting" Josh said carefully.

"It's not that" Beca shouted.

"Someone on her period?" Carly smirked.

"Give me the fucking chain" Beca said and mentioned her wrist.

"I don't have it" Carly laughed.

"Josh, check her pocket" I commanded. Josh nodded and put his hand in her pocket. He dragged out the bracelet and threw it to me. I gave Beca the chain and kissed her on her temple.

"IT WAS MEANT FOR ME" Carly yelled, a tear ran down her cheek.

"What?" Beca gasped.

"Jesse" Carly breathed heavily and walked to me. "We was ALWAYS meant for each other. Once we were a couple, remember?" She sobbed.

Beca's jaw dropped."Carly, you just told people that we were a couple. I don't think it was something between us.." I said carefully.

"OF COURSE IT WAS" Her eyes were red. "IT WAS THE DESTENY JESSE, DESTENY" She shoke my shoulders. "Uh" I looked on Beca. Josh grabbed Carly's shoulder and dragged her back.

"C'mon Jesse. You should maybe.." Beca mumbled with a smirk and dragged me to the opposite direction.

"She's a psycho" Beca laughed.

"She freaked me out" I mumbled.

"Me too, I was kind of.. scared" She laughed. I nodded, Carly was.. scary.


	20. Chapter 20

**9pm**

**Beca's POV**

Jesse and I were waiting for the people to come. Everything was ready.

"You texted Stace and Donald, right?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, of course!" I said, dad was one job… or humping this bitch. But on the good way, home alone the whole night.

We heard the doorbell. "Finally" Jesse mumbled and walked to the door.

I heard someone yell.

"HEY CALM DOWN" Jesse yelled. Many people ran into the living room and turned on the radio.

I ran to the outdoor, "Jesse, what the fuck?" I yelled, he looked at me with open mouth.

"I- I don't know" He swallowed. Stacie, Chloe and Donald came in dancing.

"STACIE, WHY IS IT SO MANY PEOPLE" I yelled.

"Oh, I twittered" Stacie smirked.

"Woah, what?" Jesse said with a light voice.

"Oh, relax!" Chloe yelled and dragged me in the living room.

"Let's drink" She yelled, they played horrible music, ugh.

Chloe took one shot before passing me one.

"Uh" I stared at Chloe.

"DRINK IT" She commanded.

"Okay" I mumbled and took one.

"Hey Bec" Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just going to check at home, coming in a minute" He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"See you then" I yelled as he walked out.

**Jesse's POV**

I walked to my door, the music from Beca's house was louder than I thought.

When I walked in, I saw Bri and her friend Marina. They stared at me, Bri crossed her arms.

"What?" I laughed.

"Where have you been?" Brielle narrowed her eyes.

"To Beca?"

"Why" Marina said with a smirk.

"She has birthday and if you girls could just move a bit" I mumbled and walked to the kitchen.

"Why isn't we invited to the party" Brielle whined.

"Aww, little Bri want to get drunk" I said with a baby voice.

"Wait, its alcohol there?" Marina giggled.

"I'm going to tell mom" Brielle said with an evil smile.

"Bri, seriously?" I groaned.

"But, if we could join you" Brielle hummed.

"Wait, no" I laughed. "It's dangerous"

"THEN I WILL TELL MOM"

"THEN I WILL TELL DAD ABOUT DEAN AND YOU SHARING TOUNGE" I replied.

"And? You have shared your with Beca" Marina smirked.

"And that doesn't bother dad or Beca" I said and opened the fridge.

"Please, please, pleeeeeeaseee" They started begging. I sighed and walked up to my room to change. I walked to the closet and took off my sweater. I grabbed a shirt who was hanged, Chloe told me that Bec think I'm handsome in shirts so..

I took one the shirt, I heard a sight behind me. I turned around, Marina was staring at me.

"Oh, and how long have you been standing here?"

"You have a nice back" She giggled.

"Thanks.." I mumbled.

She bets her lip, and her eyes were still on me.

"So," She hummed.

"So I have to go" I said quickly and ran down the stairs.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU FEEL FOR ME JESSE" She yelled.

"MARINA" Bri yelled. They whispered something, having an argument or something.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing" They said in unison. I heard someone yell outside.

"What the fuck was that?" Brielle and Marina ran to the window.

"OMG" Marina laughed. "Someone is about to jump off the balcony in the second floor"

"Not just someone" Brielle looked at me with wide eyes.

"Shit" I cursed and ran outside, a crowd surrounding the balcony outside Dr. Mitchell's office.

"Jump, jump jump!" The crowd yelled. I show up and saw Beca standing on the balcony barrier.

Chloe came running to me, "What the fuck Chloe?" I yelled.

"She took some shots, and just started taking more and-"

"Okay, okay" I yelled.

"I can't get her down" Stacie laughed, she ran to us trying to get her breath back.

"Uhm" I looked on Beca, she was dancing on the barrier, better..Much better.

I ran upstairs, some people were still inside the living room. I tiptoed to the office. I Saw her through the glass door, she was now twerking, oh my god. I walked carefully to the balcony and wrapped my arms around her hips.

"Let's calm down Beca" I whispered in her ear as I dragged her down.

"16 years BITCHES" She yelled and laughed.

I dragged Beca to her bedroom and sat her down on the bed, she was giggling and discovering a bra on her bed.

"Okay Beca, get some rest" I laughed.

"But I want a kiss" She whined. "And nutella" She giggled.

I gave her a fast kiss; I could smell the alcohol from her breath, ugh.

"COME BACK LATER JESSE, I'M BEGGING YOU" She yelled.

"Of course my dear Beca" I said dramatically.

She was somewhat cute when she was drunk. When I walked down all the people were still partying.

I turned off the stereo system. Everybody started booing.

"OKAY, EVERYBODY OUT" I yelled. When the people start walking out I saw baloney on the ceiling, and chips on the floor.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. Jesse, you're a horrible boyfriend.

"You okay" Chloe sat down next to me.

"How're we going to clean all this?" I mumbled. I heard whispering from the bathroom.

"Cmon let's go before they see us!" Stacie ran out of the bathroom with Donald, Fat Amy, Jessica, Uni and Benji.

"HEY GUYS" I yelled and ran to the door to block them.

"Uh hey" They mumbled.

"We were just going to go! Bye!" Benji said and tried to remove my hand from the door handle. I pulled him back, "I don't think so" I mumbled.

"That's unfair!" Stacie whined.

"No it's not!" I laughed.

"Stace, it is your fault so many people came " Chloe said carefully.

"Fine" She whined and started picking up the garbage from the floor.

**Beca's POV**

**11.16am**

Fuck, I rubbed my head.

"_Drink, drink, drink!" The crowd said. I have been taking too much shots now._

"_You can do it Beca" Donald laughed. Last shot, do it Beca. I took a long slurp of it, it was a little..But it felt like 100 years. When it was done I threw it on the wall, the whole crowd was cheering._

"_KISS MY ASS" I yelled and giggled._

"_JUMP FROM A ROOF GIRL" A guy yelled from the crowd. Yeah, why not? _

_I ran upstairs, I walked to dad's office and out to the balcony. The crowd started yelling _

"_JUMP, JUMP, JUMP!" _

_This was fun, I'd never really got this much attention. I just noticed, I have a beer in my hand. I took a slurp, "HELL YEAH" I yelled and started dancing. I saw Jesse talking to Chloe, I winked at him. He just ran inside. "Beca, don't jump!" Stacie yelled behind me._

"_You can't make me" I teased._

"_Oh yeah?" She crossed her arms._

"_Yeah" I giggled and threw the bottle at the door._

"_Okay" She mumbled and started jogging backwards out of the room._

"_HAHA SUCKA" I giggled._

Well, dad is going to kill me if I don't clean up before he is coming.

I walked down the stairs. The stairs were clean, huh. And the living room, and the kitchen. I need some fresh air, this is weird. Maybe it was just a dream. I walked out the back door and sat down on the grass. It was something lighting behind the big three. I walked towards the tree, I pulled away some branches and saw a little table and two chairs.

"Hi" Jesse whispered in my ear.

I turned around fast, "What is this?" I smirked.

"Well, I want to finish your birthday peaceful" He said and dragged out the chair.

"That's sweet" I sat down on the chair. Jesse sat down a plate in front of me.

"Is this lasagna?"

"Yup" He said proudly.

**30 minutes later**

Jesse and I were sitting on the grass, staring at the stars.

"Bec" He mumbled. "I want to say sorry"

I lift up my head from his shoulder, "Sorry? For what?" I laughed confused.

"I should look after you, it was very dangerous"

"No, Jesse I'm-"

"Yeah, I know. I shouldn't dare to see your face. Because you're-"

"But I can take care of myself, I'm not a-"

"And it's my responsibility, because you're my girl and-"

"JESSE" I yelled.

"Oh, what?" He stared at me weirdly.

"I had fun, it had been a wonderful birthday" I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd never felt so free before. I feel like I can do anything"

"It isn't finished yet. Still ten minutes" He smirked.

"Hm"

He placed his hands on my hips. "May I" He mumbled closer my mouth.

"You do" I said and kissed him.

"GUYS LOOK HERE- oh" Chloe yelled behind us, I pulled Jesse away and looked at Chloe with wide eyes.

"What?" I yelled.

"Look!" She giggled and showed us a message on the phone from her old friend Joe who she met when we visited mom.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"CAN'T YOU READ? HE'S GOING TO STUDY IN BARDEN JUST BECAUSE OF ME!" She said and jumped happily.

"Um, that's great" I said and looked at Jesse.

"But doesn't he live in Springfield?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, but his father lives in Washington" She said squeezing my shoulders.

"But it's still 9 months before you're going to college" I said carefully.

"Yeah" She mumbled. "So what are you guys doing?" She giggled.

"We were kissing until you interrupt us?" I laughed drily.

"Oh right" She mumbled.

"Why didn't you just text us, it's midnight" Jesse asked.

"Too excited" She said and winked at him.

"Ey, don't wink at my nerd" I shouted.

"Gurl, I can wink to who I want" She joked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Monday 15****th ****November **

**4pm**

**Beca's POV**

Benji, Jesse and I were walking from school, we were just going to hang with Jesse.

"So Benji, haven't seen you with Chloe in a while" Jesse said.

"Yeah, we had a fight" Benji mumbled. Jesse's eyes got wider. "Oh, it's not a big deal" Benji added.

I was humming a melody. I don't know where it comes from, I just started humming on it. Maybe from yesterday, I was playing on my piano..And just started playing it.

"Beca? Beca?" Jesse started shaking my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm awake" I laughed.

"Good" He mumbled and bonded our fingers.

"Why so quiet?" Benji asked.

"Meh" I shrugged my shoulders.

"The song, huh?" Jesse asked with a smirk.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"So, which song is it?" Jesse asked and walked closer me.

"Uhm, I don't know" I sighed.

We walked up the street Jesse and I live in. I saw a blue car outside my house.

"Who the fuck is that?" I pointed my finger at the car.

"Go and check, we're waiting inside" Jesse said and walked in the direction to his house.

"See you then" I yelled and ran up to my house. I found my keys and locked up the door.

It was suitcases on the floor next to some high heel shoes.

"Oh shit," I said under my breath, I walked to the kitchen and saw dad drinking coffee and talking to a woman- the woman he made out with in the office.

I crossed my arms and coughed, he looked at me with a weird expression.

"Hi Bec" He said high-pitched.

"What are you thinking about?" I groaned.

"Beca, it has been a while and-"

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled.

"Beca, look what I found!" Jesse came in with something green in his hand.

"Why can't you just accept that I have a life too?" Dad shouted at me. The woman turned around and stared at the wall.

"Yeah, your life, your bullshit" I said and ran up the stairs.

"Beca" Jesse ran up after me and grabbed my arm. I pushed his shoulder and walked fast to my room. I feel for smash something, I'm so freaked out- I mean angry. Uh, smash smash smash, god I feel like Hulk. Oh shit, I've seen too many movies with Jesse, I seriously feel like Hulk. What the hell am I saying, oh my god.. I am crazy. I tightened my fist and looked on the flowerpot over the bookshelf. I punched it and many tiny shards of glass fell on the floor.

"Woah, Beca is angry" Benji whispered to Jesse outside the door.

"Yeah I know, it's like Hulk when he-"

"SHUT UP" I interrupted Jesse's nerd talk.

"Did you show her the toast" Benji asked Jesse quietly.

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yelled and threw a book over Benji's head.

"Yes ma'am" he said high-pitched and sat down on the bed.

"Maybe she isn't that bad," Jesse wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"That's not what I mean" I said and removed his arm from my shoulder. "Why didn't he talk to me about it?" I sighed.

"Sorry for saying this, but it wouldn't be a big difference" Jesse said with a big sarcastic smile.

"Yes it would?" I laughed.

"Dude, the toast" Benji said.

"Right," Jesse mumbled. "Beca, look at this!" Jesse took up a green thing, it smells like salami.

"And that is…?"

"A toast" Benji and Jesse said in unison proudly.

"Gross" I mumbled and walked over to my desk.

"Eh? You mean epic?" Jesse said and looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"As you say, nerds" I sighed and turned on my laptop. I opened up my Dj-program "Traktor".

"Hm, what's that" Benji asked, staring at the screen.

"GET OUT" I commanded and pointed at the door.

"What? Why?" He said with a baby voice.

"Oh, she like being alone when she is working" Jesse clapped Benji's shoulder and walked out with him.

"What work?" I heard Benji ask as they closed the door.

"Okay let's start with.. 212" I muttered browsing all the tracks on the computer.

I opened up "212" by "Azealia Banks" to Traktor. I listened to it 5 times, but still did not find out which track I should use with it. I began humming on that melody.

"_When I'm gone, when I'm gone"_ I started singing to myself.

"_You're gonna miss me when I'm g-" _I looked at the piano keyboard next to the desk. Hm.

**Jesse's POV**

"That's really nice of you miss. Hudson" I said as she handed me a sandwich.

"Oh, please. Call me Sheila" She laughed.

"What's in this sandwich, chicken?" Benji asked after taking a bite of it.

"It's fish" She said with a wide smile. I looked at Benji with wide eyes.

"Uh, thanks for the food. I'm not hungry anymore so.." I pushed the plate away and walked off the bar stool.

"Yeah" Benji mumbled and followed me. We walked upstairs; I heard singing from Beca's room.

"What's that?" Benji whispered to me. I set a finger on my lip as signal and sat down in front of the door. I leaned my ear to the door to listen better. I heard Beca playing something on the keyboard, that song she hummed on the whole day.

"_**And I sure would like some sweet company I'm leaving tomorrow what you say?**_

_**I'm leaving tomorrow what you say?**_

_**When I'm gone, when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"**_

"Shit, she can sing?" Benji gasped.

"Yeah" I smirked.

"And play keyboard?" Benji whisper-yelled.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"AND LAPDANCE?" He smirked.

"FOR FUCK SAKE, YEAH- I mean no!" I whisper-yelled.

She stopped singing, it was a silence in some seconds.

"Why did she stop?" Benji whispered. I shrugged my shoulders.

The door opened up slowly, Beca was crossing her arms.

"What are you doing?" She groaned.

"Uh, uh" I swallowed and pointed at Benji.

"Just," She trailed off. "I'm going to take a coffee"

"With us?" I asked with a smile.

"With Chloe" She shouted walking downstairs.

"Right" I mumbled.

**Beca's POV**

Chloe and I sat on Starbucks drinking coffee.

"Man, I don't even know her name" I sighed.

"So you live in a house with a stranger?" Chloe asked.

I took a slurp of the coffee. "Maybe I should move to mom after summer" I mumbled.

"Oh" Chloe looked down on the floor.

"It's not you guys, I love being with you"

"I don't think the problem is me" She smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I'm leaving for university after summer anyway"

"Yeah, it's just" I took a deep breath.

"Jesse?" She asked softly.

I nodded.

"Just, don't tell him now" Chloe whispered.

"Or anyone else" I smirked.

"Did you know Donald and Unicycle is going to Barden too," Chloe groaned.

"No, something wrong with it?" I laughed.

"Well, I have a friend who's a freshman there. And it's a capella groups there, you know?"

"Yeah Chloe, you've told me like a thousand times" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, the one she's in is an all-female group. And they have an enemy"

"Ooo, drama" I said sarcastically.

"The enemy is really good, they're winning all the time. And they're just taking in boys, so if Donald and Uni.." She stopped and looked on me worried.

"I don't think they can sing?" I laughed.

"Oh, but the big mistake is that I already told them about acapella. And they want to join in" She mumbled.

"So?"

"You don't get it?" She sighed.

"No, I can't take you serious" I laughed.

Chloe and I were walking home to me.

"Aw, no" I groaned when I saw the blue car.

"You don't want to meet her or what?" Chloe smirked.

I nodded, "Let's walk to Jesse" I grabbed her hand and ran up to Jesse's house.

I walked in, Brielle was dancing her way to the living room.

"Oh hi Brielle" I smirked.

"WHY CAN'T I EVER BE ALONE" She groaned.

I looked at Chloe, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Jesse here?" I asked to change theme.

"Upstairs" She mumbled.

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know" I whispered, I heard a noise from Jesse's room.

I opened up the door carefully.

"AND HE RUNS, HE GET THE BALL" Jesse was playing baseball with himself, wow.

"AND HE HITS. THE CROWD IS CHEERING" He started dancing.

"Actually, the crowd is embarrassed" I said using air-quotes.

"I didn't see you, uh that was.." His cheeks were red.

"Do you play baseball?" Chloe asked.

"Shock, right?" I smirked.

My phone made a noise, I grabbed it.

"Oh, that's mom" I ran to the bathroom and answered the phone.

"Mom?"

"_Beca! It's me Tony" _A sweet voice giggled.

"Oh, hi Tony!" I laughed. "I can't wait to meet you in thanksgiving!"

_"We can't come" _He mumbled.

"Oh, why?"

"_It's not enough time" _

I heard sobbing, "Oh, it's alright kiddo! Listen up, do you want to talk to Jesse?"

_"OH YEAH" _He yelled.

"Wait a minute" I laughed and walked back to Jesse's room. "Tony wants to talk with you" I laughed and handed Jesse the phone.

"Hey kiddo" Jesse yelled.

_"JESSEEEEE" _I could hear Tony's voice from the other side of the room.

**11pm**

I was laying on Jesse's lap staring at the ceiling.

"You know, Sheila isn't that bad" Jesse mumbled.

"Sheila, that's her name? Huh" I laughed.

"Just give her a chance"

"I still don't understand, I don't even know her. How could he?" I sighed.

"Hard to say Bec"

"I don't want to live with him- them. I want to-" I looked at Jesse, his eyes went bigger.

"You want to what?" He swallowed.

"Nothing" I shook my head.

**18****th**** December  
6pm**

**Beca's POV**

I sat eating dinner with dad and Sheila.

"Why are you just eating the potato?" Sheila looked at me worried. "Don't you want to eat the steak?"

"I don't eat meat" I bite my lip.

"You're vegetarian?" Sheila asked with a smile. "You have to be so proud" She looked at dad.

"YOU'RE VEGETARIAN?" He gasped.

"Really dad?" I laughed. "I HAVE BEEN A VEGETARIAN FOR 5 YEARS" I pushed my plate.

"You had never told me" He crossed his arms.

"I told you the day after I turned 11" I groaned.

"Who wants chocolate pudding?" Sheila asked.

"I don't feel for eating" I mumbled and walked out of the kitchen.

"Gosh" I heard Sheila say. I grabbed my jacket and walked over to Jesse's house.

I stormed up to Jesse's room. He was reading a book, he looked at me worried.

"I fucking hate living with dad" I mumbled and sat down on the bed next to Jesse.

"Well, hello?" He laughed.

"He didn't even know that I was a vegetarian" I mumbled and lay down on Jesse's chest.

"Oh, seriously?" Jesse mumbled.

"Yeah, I've told him. Right?"

"Yes, I was there" He chuckled.

"Sheila is really taking over" I sighed.

"Really?"

I nodded, "She says we can't have any Nutella because it's unhealthy" I groaned. "I haven't been eating Nutella in 4 days now. I'm dying and-" I stopped when I saw Jesse taking up a Nutella box.

"You're the best, Jesse" I smirked. I opened up the box, I dip my nose in the Nutella.

"Slow down, girl" Jesse joked. When I looked up the box was almost empty.

"Ups" I laughed.

Jesse wiped the Nutella from my nose, "There" He said as if he was finishing a dessert.

**25****th**** December**

**10am**

I woke up, feeling like a child. It's Christmas, man this is awesome. I ran downstairs.

"BECA" Dad yelled from the living room.

"I'm going over to Jesse!" I yelled and ran over to his house. I knocked on the door eagerly.

"We are not giving money too-" I jumped on Jesse and gave him a thigh hug.

"Marry Christmas" I whispered in his ear.

"Someone is eager today" He laughed.

"What do you mean?" I removed my arms from his neck.

"Well," He trailed off. "You're still in your pajamas and you don't have shoes on"

I looked down on my toes, "That's why they're so cold" I laughed. I pulled out a gift I had hidden since last night in the pocket.

"Here" I smirked.

He opened up the little gift box, it was a little silver plectrum inside.

"Thank you, Bec" He smiled. "Oh, didn't forget about you" He handed me a little box.

I opened it, "A necklace"

"Do you like it?"

I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He coughed and pointed up. He was holding a mistletoe over my head.

"Hm" I smirked. He leaned over me and kissed me.


	22. NOT A CHAPTER

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT A NEW CHAPTER, I'M TOO BUSY! WELL, IT'S CUZ OF MY BIRTHDAY, IT'S TOMORROW :D **

**BUT MAYBE I'LL BE UPDATING ON MY BIRTHDAY :D HAHA, I LOVE WRITING, SO YEAH.**

**BUT I WANT TO TELL ABOUT ME.. HEHE**

**(I wrote this 19/12/2013) **

**_I'm just a random girl from Norway. It's many physic thing I haven't learned; cycling, swiming, taking carthwheel xD -yeah.._**

**_So my friends are really into sport and stuff, they tried to take me in but I refused. So in my sparetime.. I have been very lonely and hadn't much to do. I just sat on the computer doing nothing. I still sit on my computer, but I'm doing something now, and it could help me in the future. My teachers says that in some years maybe I have a book.. but I don't think so. After watching Pitch Perfect the first time I was like "Huh, what a movie". And then I figured out that Anna Fcking Kendrick was in it(!) I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT HER LOOK IN THE MOVIE WAS SO DIFFRENT THAN IRL. And I was like "Omfg", and who's that cute boy? AND THAN I FIGURED OUT IT WAS GEORG FROM SPRING AWAKENING!_**

**_I mean, how couldn't I notice that? Seriously, I have a BIG BIG crush on Skylar. On my phone, it's just Skylar pics. HE IS SO WONDERFUL OMG._**

**_Anyway, then.. I decided to write a story. My grammar wasn't the best, but yeah._**

**_Okay, short facts:_**

**_Birth: 20/12/2000 (13 TOMORROW :D)_**

**_Favorite food: Lasagne_**

**_What I hate: Proms, Dresses, Bitches, My family and again Proms :)_**


	23. Chapter 22

**31 December 2010**

**10pm**

"I know you don't eat meat, so I made a salad for you Beca. If you don't mind?" Mrs. Swanson placed a bowl next to me.

"Oh thanks" I smiled to her and dragged the bowl to me.

"So, Beca" She trailed off. "I just found out that I and your mom have been studying together" She smirked.

"Really?" Jesse asked.

"That's weird" I mumbled.

"She was very popular, prom Quinn and all that," She laughed.

"So, when are you leaving this place" Mrs. Swanson said with a smile.

I swallowed the salad. "What?"

"What?" Jesse held my hand tightly. "Beca?" He looked at me worried.

"I- I'm" I looked at my phone. "I have to go to the bathroom" I said and ran out, I walked fast to the bathroom and locked myself in.

I grabbed my phone and tapped mom's number.

**Jesse's POV**

"Mom, seriously. What's going on?" I tried to get eye contact with her.

She stared down, "I- it's nothing. I was just joking" She said and tried to laugh.

"Alright" I mumbled and walked out, I heard someone talking in the bathroom. I walked closer to the bathroom and leaned my ear to the door.

"But mom, you weren't going to tell anybody yet! And especially not the Swansons!" Beca yelled.

Say what, and why not to us?

"You told Tony? He thinks Jesse is moving too!? Mom" She groaned. Me moving to where, told Tony what?

"So I can move to Springfield after summer?"

I swallowed hard, Springfield.

"Mom, relax. I'm being with you in a year, it's plenty of time"

"I don't want to tell anyone yet…it's kind of hard" She said.

"Bye mom" She laughed. I walked upstairs to my room and sat down on the bed.

**Beca's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. I saw Brielle and her mom sitting on the couch.

"Where's Jesse?" I asked Brielle.

"Upstairs" She mumbled still staring at the TV.

I walked up the stairs and into the room. The light was off and the TV was on mute. Jesse sat on his bed staring at the screen with an annoying pokerface.

"You know," I sat down next to him. "If you want to enjoy the program, you better take on the sound" I smirked. He was still staring at the screen with the fucking pokerface.

"Jesse, seriously. What is it?" I groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He turned around and stared at me with big eyes.

I sighed, "I didn't want to tell anybody yet"

"When are you leaving?"

"After Summer"

He stood up and walked to the closet, "Listen, it's not you"

"So what is it Beca? Why can't you tell me your problems?" He shouted.

"Because it's my problem, It's nothing you can do with it!"

"If you just told me, I would feel so much better!"

"WHAT ABOUT WHAT I FEEL, EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT JESSE?"

I looked down on the floor, "I need to go now," I whispered.

I walked to the door, Jesse grabbed my arm and turned me around. He breathed heavily.

"What?" I whispered.

He pulled me closer and kissed me. Okay, I should admit it. He is a REALLY good kisser.

I took a step back and looked down on the floor.

"Let's just not think about it, tonight" He whispered in my ear and plant a kiss on my temple.

**Fat Amy's POV**

**11.50pm**

Cynthia Rose and I were taking a slurp from a bottle with vodka. We don't know whom it belongs too but it tastes like sausages and toothpaste.

"HAPPY NEWYEAR" Cynthia yelled in my ear. Her breath smelled like pennies and kangaroo tail –not that I have smelled on a kangaroo tail….

"Slow down Cyn" I yelled and pushed her back.

"Ey don't push me" She giggled and tried to push me. She fell down on the floor, wow- something is in that vodka. I saw a guy with brown hair and a red hoodie dancing on the bar table. BUMPER!

I ran to him, "Hi Shaw shank" I giggled.

"Oh, no" He mumbled and sat down on the table.

"Happy to see me?" I smirked and swayed my arms in the air.

"I'm answering the question with a question. What makes me happy?"

Damn, he is smart. "Uh, hot chicks" I laughed.

"Exactly"

"So you're happy to see me!" I said and wiggled my butt.

He raised an eyebrow, "I have a feeling that I should go, ladies are crazy about me" He laughed and walked.

"Okay, bye! Call me!" I yelled. "He loves me" I whispered to myself.

"Oh the clock" Someone yelled. It was a big clock outside the building, like The Big Ben.

Everybody walked out, including me.

"10, 9, 8!"

**Beca's POV**

"7" Jesse whispered. We were sitting back in my garden watching the moon. We heard a crowd yelling deeper inside the town.

"6, 5, 4" I joined him, he held my hand tightly.

I closed my eyes, "3, 2...1"

Many fireworks blew up in the sky, the colors were all over the sky.

"Happy new year, shorty" Jesse laughed.

"Oh yeah" I smirked, he looked at me confused. I jumped over him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Whoa" He whispered as he fell backwards on the grass. Our lips touched nearly before I stuck my tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my hair to the side.

"Pica" Sheila was standing on the porch door.

I walked up off Jesse awkwardly. "What?"

"Time to go in" She commanded. I looked at Jesse who was laying on the grass confused. I sat down and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow or- Yeah, later" I smirked and winked at him.

"Uh, okay" He yelled as I walked inside.

"Beca, do you know you almost did it?" Sheila stood behind the door.

I turned around and frowned, "Do what?"

"You know," she mumbled and walked closer to me. "You almost turned him on" Sheila whispered loudly.

"Oh my god," I laughed and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah. I would definitely hook up that nerd in the GARDEN" I said cynically and grabbed an apple.

"Beca, can't you be serious?" Sheila crossed her arms.

"You're not my boss!"

"Beca, you're overreacting. I'm just trying to help"

"OVERREACTING? THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO'S OVERREACTING HERE IS YOU" I yelled and pointed at her. "What have I done wrong to make you hate me?" Sheila whined.

"I doesn't hate you –or, just...Don't think about it" I hesitated. I shook my head, "The point is, you're always telling me what to do!" I yelled. She stared at me with open mouth. I sat the apple in my mouth and turned around awkwardly. She was still staring, I walked up clumsily.

Jesse's place- yeah. Sex –NO, a big no. I locked my room and turned off the lights. I opened up the window and walked out. I crawled to Jesse's balcony, as I jumped on the ground of the balcony, I landed on my ankle.

"Ouch, ouch" I jumped on my left foot inside.

"Uh, Bec, everything okay?" Jesse sat on the bed and raised an eyebrow.

"No", I sat down on the bed. "Fuck, my ankle" I whispered, Jesse dragged me closer to him.

"What happened?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing serious, just landed on my ankle" I said and made a fake laugh.

"Clumsy" He smirked and massaged my ankle.

"Yeah" I whispered and lay my head down on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to explain?" I asked. He nodded.

"I can't live with dad anymore, we're always fighting. And then I always have to escape you, and that's kind of silly" I laughed.

"It doesn't bother me" He said playing with my fingers.

"Everything has gone wrong after Sheila came"

He nodded with big eyes.

"Jesse, please understand. Don't do this more hard for me" I rubbed his hand.

"Yeah, sorry Bec. I just-"He took a deep breath. "Let's just spend the time we have together" He whispered and kissed my temple.

"Can we try to keep it as a secret, for the gang?" I asked fluttering with my lashes.

"How long?" He sighed.

"I- I don't know, just don't tell anyone, yet"

**Wednesday, 13****th**** April 2011  
8pm  
**

**Jesse's POV**

"Hey Jesse, catch" Uni threw a magazine on my leg. Donald, Uni, Kolio and I sat home to Kolio playing videogame. On the other hand, I was doing my homework. I picked up the magazine, porn.

"I don't need porn" I groaned and covered the picture of a nude girl on a motorcycle. I do not know why, but I never liked porno. Seriously, disgusting,

"Oh, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse," Donald sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you a man, or a nerd?" Donald whispered in my ear.

"A man" I sighed.

"A man doesn't dislike hot chicks or saying no to gaming because he has homework" He said and threw my paper off the desk.

"Hey" I moaned.

"Man, don't be hard on him" Kolio laughed and pushed Donald back.

I took a deep breath and leaned my head back on the wall.

"You upset bro?" Kolio asked and sat down next to me.

I looked down. He handed me a soda box, "Tell me"

I shook my head. Donald laughed, "Seriously dude, now you're just a pussy"

I stamped my fist on the desk, "I'm not a pussy" I said loudly.

"So why can't you tell us?" Donald waved with his arms. Uni took a step back, I walked up.

"You are a pussy Jesse, admit it" Donald walked closer me.

"I'm just keeping a promise!" I yelled.

"Oh, so it's something with Beca, or what?" He pushed me back.

"Yeah, so?" I walked towards him.

"You're her little soldier, aren't you" He said and pushed me back. "Or did she break up with you?" He said with a baby voice.

"Do you know what?" I grabbed my backpack and pressed my stuff inside it. "If you just want to be a shit, be it. You are what you eat" I walked towards the door.

"Oooooh, you got nailed Donald" I heard Uni say.

I walked home, Beca was probably still to Stacie. When I came inside, I heard giggling from the living room. I walked inside, Brielle and many girls were sitting in the living room in pajamas.

"Oh, it's that the cute guy" I heard a blond girl ask Marina.

"Shut up Thea!" She slapped her on the stomach.

"GIRLS EVERYWHERE" I groaned and walked to the stairs.

"No wait, join us!" I heard a girl yell desperately. I ran up to my room and locked the door.

Now I get why Beca wants to be alone. I turned on my laptop and let The Breakfast Club play. I looked under my bed, the popcorn machine Chloe gave me. Popcorn, why not?

**9.40 pm**

I heard a knock on the door; I ignored it and continued with the movie. Someone knocked again, "Jesse?" I heard Beca's voice, it was a bit different.

"Uh, Jesse is not in here" I said with a light voice, imitating mom.

"I know you're in there. I can smell popcorn" She laughed.

"Dammit" I whispered and walked to the door. Beca walked in as I opened up the door.

"Why did girls kidnap me in the living room?" She asked pointing at the door.

"Bri has invited the girls from her class. But wait, kidnaped?" I asked.

"Forget it" She laughed. "Is my laptop still here?" She asked looking under the desk.

"Yeah, it's in the closet" I mumbled. She opened up the closet and a book fell out.

"What's this? A scrapbook?" She picked up the book. I ran up and grabbed the book.

"NOTHING" I yelled. She raised an eyebrow. "I mean" I looked down at the book. "It's a cooking book" I mumbled and hide it back in the closet. She shook her head and sat down on the bed with her laptop. She took on her headphone and went to another world. I grabbed my camera and took some pictures of her, need some more in the scrapbook. I sat down next to her with a hidden smirk.

"Beca" I hummed softly. She wasn't reacting. Yup, definitely out in space. I kissed her on the cheek and took a fast picture of it. She took off her headphone and looked at me confused.

"Why the camera?" She asked.

"Making it jealous" I smirked.

"Oh, blushing" She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

**Thursday 14****th**** April 2011  
9am**

**Dr. Mitchell's POV**

"Wake up darling" Sheila shock me. She was wearing –nothing.

"Hot night last night, huh?" She laughed.

"Yeah" I mumbled. I didn't feel so good; I haven't seen Beca for 3 days. I am sure she was with Jesse, but still.

"Was Beca here last night?" I looked down on the bed.

"Yes" She nodded.

"Maybe it's a good thing that she is going to move, maybe it's not just my fault" I said and made a false laugh.

"Of course it's not your fault- or your both, sorry..But you could understand her more?" Sheila said carefully.

"You've right" I sighed. "And it's a good thing that she wants to spend a year with her mother"

"Jesse apologized last night"

"For what?" I asked.

For Beca, he told me that she asked him to do it for her." Sheila mumbled.

"Oh that boy, he made it. Beca wouldn't admit it to anyone. She never regrets anything" I laughed.

"Oh, but it was nice of him" Sheila chuckled.

"What could I do without him?" I whispered to myself.


	24. Chapter 23

**Thursday 2****nd**** June  
11am **

**Chloe's POV**

"Seriously, what's the secret?" Donald asked. Fat Amy, me, Donald, Stacie, Uni, Lily, Benji Jessica and Cynthia Rose were sitting on out table in the cafeteria. Beca and Jesse were getting their lunch.

"I can't tell yet" I whispered.

"Jesse were really upset, it has to be something with Beca. Or what?" Uni asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, it is. Oh no, I've told too much!" I covered my mouth.

"But what is it?" Stacie squeezed my hand.

"STACE, LET MY HAND GO" I pushed her backwards.

"Bitch" She gasped.

"You are! Wait, what have I done wrong?" I laughed.

"TELL US THE SECRET"

"Hello Chloe" A girl said shyly walking towards the table next to us.

"Hi!" I waved with a smile. "Who's that?" I asked the gang.

"That's Denise," Cynthia Rose said.

"Some have seen her watching lesbian porn" Fat Amy smirked.

"Ey, that's a thing on the schedule, don't judge us!" Cynthia whined.

I raised an eyebrow. "The "sexual confused" club" Stacie whispered in my ear using air-quotes. I nodded.

"Why did she say hi to me randomly anyway?"

"Sorry Chloe, but I've told them that you're secretly lesbian" Stacie smirked.

"WHAT?" I shouted. "GIRL, I'M HETRO" I said and pushed her off the bench.

"Uh guys?" Beca raised an eyebrow. Jesse had his arm around her waist.

"Sit down" I smirked.

"Bitch" Stacie whispered in my ear as she got up.

"Stupid cafeteria. Just meat today" Beca sighed. Jesse poked Beca in the back and gave her a Nutella box. "Here you go survivor" He smirked.

"Oh hell yeah" Beca breathed and opened the Nutella eagerly.

"Back up" Jesse mumbled and took out a carrot from his backpack. Beca dipped the carrot in the Nutella.

"I WANT ONE" I yelled.

"NO" Beca slapped me in the stomach.

"I want one too" Lily whispered.

"What did you say Lily?" Beca asked.

Lily shook her head and looked down at her food.

"So, Beca" Donald trailed off. "Is it something you want to tell us?"

"What do you mean?" Beca looked at them with a weird expression.

"Donald, stop annoying her" Jesse said.

"Still angry, huh?" Donald smirked.

"Wait, angry? What is going on?" I asked.

"Guys, seriously. What is it?" Beca looked at Jesse worried.

"Don't you dare Donald" I said fast and looked at Donald with a killer look.

"Beca, can you tell us the secret?" Benji asked.

"BENJI" I groaned.

"Or, could you tell us the secret" Donald said looking at me.

"Seriously?" Beca looked at me and Jesse. "You guys told them?"

"No, Beca. We didn't tell –"

"Don't you get this is hard enough?" Beca's eyes got bigger.

"Bec, I didn't mean it in that way. It's just-" Jesse swallowed.

"Yeah, great" Beca walked out.

"Jesse?" Stacie whined.

"What" His eyes were on the door.

"Go after her?" Stacie said.

"She needs time" Jesse whispered.

"But seriously. I'm freaking out. What's the secret?"

"Should we?" I whispered to Jesse.

"I tell them" Jesse said loudly.

"Finally" Stacie yawned.

"Well, from 9th grade Beca had- ohm. She had bulimia," Jesse said with a fake smile.

Everybody looked at each other shocked.

"Oh, uh... Is that the secret?" Fat Amy asked.

I nodded. "It's serious but, are you sure it wasn't something more?" Jessica asked.

"Pretty sure" I swallowed.

**2.30pm**

**Beca's POV**

****"Okay, youngsters" The teacher said with a big smile. "Ready to test? If you aren't, shame on you" She said giving us the test. "Just kidding" She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck" I whispered to myself.

"Let's see," I whispered to myself.

"_x__3 . __x__5 __=" _ Really? Aren't we in high school, Brielle could answer this shit.

**22 minutes later**

I walked up to the teacher's desk, "Uhm, I'm done" I mumbled and handed her the test.

"Beca, you have to do all the tasks and-"She looked at the test. "Oh, you did" She looked at me weird. "Alright, you can go"

"Home?"

"Well yeah, since this was the last so-"

"BYE" I said and ran out of the classroom. Huh, this was weird. Usually, I am the last one.

I walked out the door, Carly sat next to some bikes.

"Beca" She gasped.

"Yeah" I mumbled trying to go another direction.

"Wait" She grabbed my arm.

"I don't want to fight" I said.

"How do I get Jesse back?" She asked. Her eyes were red, her skin was pale and her hair was messy.

"You never had him" I laughed.

"YES I DID" She yelled.

"In your dreams?" I asked with a hidden smirk.

"Yeah, but still" She said. "Why do you like him?"

"Uh, well. He was my only friend at the start and-"

"But like, in personality and look"

"Okay" I squeezed my arm out of her arm. "I don't have time for this" I said and walked.

"Beca" She said. I stopped and looked at her. "I'm going to-"She split in tears. "I need psychical help, so I'm going to...You know" She sobbed.

"Holy shit" I said under my breath.

"It's your and Jesse's fault"

"I think you're just lonely" I said.

"What?" She shouted.

"BECA" Stacie dragged me.

"What?" I asked.

"YOU BITCH" Carly shouted and pointed at me.

"Don't talk to her, she's a psycho" Stacie whispered in my ear.

"What's the secret?" Stacie asked eagerly.

"Stop it" I groaned.

"Wait, are you pregnant?" She gasped. I raised an eyebrow.

"Jesse is going to be a father? OMG"

"STOP, IT'S REALLY NOT THAT"

"Oh" She mumbled, "But, want to hang out with me?"

"I need to go home, be a bit alone" I mumbled.

"Okay?" Stacie yelled.

**Fat Amy's POV**

"So, I want to give you this" Bumper handed me a box.

"Thanks, junkie" I giggled. It was our 3 month anniversary.

"Uhm, here you go" I said and gave him a gum.

"Okay" He mumbled.

"One"

"Two"

"Three" I said. I opened up the box. A dirtball.

"What's this?"

"A baseball I found on the field, in the campus" He said proudly.

"Ooh, okay"

"Do you want to touch my belly?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh man, awesome" He said and poked my stomach.

"How did it feel?" I whispered.

"Soft"

"Yeah?`"

"Yeah, soft" He laughed.

"You know, once I didn't weight this much" I laughed.

"It was this brilliant thing called fast food, so yeah" I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's deep, Lamy" Bumper grabbed my hand.

"Lamy?"

"That's like your nickname, um, you know-"

"I get it" I smirked.

"But," Bumper yawned.

"I'm going to have a treble meeting about one hour" He walked to the door.

"Bye Junkie" I giggled.

**Beca's POV**

I sat on my computer checking out the school I'm going to after summer. I hope it is an activity there, a DJ club or something.

"It's true, huh?" Brielle saw next to me staring at the screen with a smirk.

"You scared the crap out of me," I said trying to get back my breath.

"Jesse said that he wanted to say sorry. I don't know what he is sorry about though..."

"Tell him that I- just, I talk to him later" I said and covered my face in my hands.

"Anyway, GET OUT" I said and pointed my finger on the window.

"But it's that true?" She asked looking at the screen.

"NOW" I pushed her.

"Okay, jeez" She mumbled and crawled out the window.

I took a deep breath.

**1am**

I heard a noise from the window, I turned on the light.

"Hello" Brielle sat on the chair on the other side of the room.

"FUCK" I yelled and hit my head on the wall. "Shit" I whispered in pain.

"How did you get in?" I gasped.

"Locked up the window" She shrugged her shoulders.

"How do you know how to lock up a window? Jesse could impossible learned you" I laughed.

"You did"

"No?"

"Yes you did. When you locked up Jesse's room you told me how doing it. Remember?" She smirked.

"Oh… -yeah, shit"

"Anyway" She trailed off. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing. What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "Jesse is upset, you're, and Chloe is. In addition, this high school you checked –Seriously, are you moving?"

"Now, who told you?" I asked.

"Jesse, he's lying, right?"

"No" I sighed.

"But- why?" Her eyes went bigger.

"I can't live with dad and Sheila; I'm not changing the plans either"

"So, you don't care what we feel?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"What? You are not making it easier-"

"Not to us either, what have we done wrong?"

"It's just for one year!" I yelled.

"Never mind Beca" She said and walked out the room.

"Hey- Brielle?" Dad said surprised as he walked in my direction.

He opened up the door carefully, "Wasn't you sleeping, Beca?" He asked.

"Yeah, night" I mumbled and covered my head under the pillow.

**MARRY CHRISTMAS GUYS :D**


	25. Chapter 24

**Friday 3****rd**** June 2011  
7am**

**Beca's POV**

I heard a noise from outside.

"Argh" I threw my pillow on the floor and walked to the window. I saw Jesse under the garage.

I grabbed a skirt and tights from my closet and took in on.

"Beca, someone called you and-"

"MOVE" I pushed Sheila from the door and ran downstairs.

"BECA" She yelled. I ran out the door and to Jesse's garage. He dragged out a bike under the bench.

"Ouch" He whispered as a hammer fell down on his toe.

"You okay?" I laughed. He turned around and looked at me surprised.

"Yeah, I just.." He mumbled.

"Are you going to ride on your old blue bike?" I smirked and nudged the seat.

He nodded, "May I join?" I asked.

He looked at me with a weird expression, "Is this Beca or an alien" He poked me carefully.

"What do you mean?" I laughed.

"You always said you hate the bike after you crashed on it"

"I did… yeah," I whispered. "But no longer"

"Okay" He shrugged his shoulders. "Jump on then"

I sat down behind Jesse, it was a bit uncomfortable. Hair blew over my face, I dragged my hair back and made a ponytail with a ribbon.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Sorry" I repeated.

"Say what?" He said loudly.

"I'M SORRY" I yelled.

"Oh," He rubbed his ear. "Me too, I should make it easier for you" He sighed.

"We should skip school today" I smirked.

"Hm, yeah" He took the turn to a clay road

"So, Brielle came from MY balcony muttering something while I was sleeping" Jesse smirked.

"Yeah, she asked if I was going to move after the summer, I said yes, and she raged"

"Really?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, how so?"

"Nah, nothing" He shrugged his shoulder.

I looked to the left, a blue little cabin a middle of a forest, HM. WAIT WHAT? "STOP" I yelled.

"WHAT" Jesse quenched.

"Look" I jumped off the bike and ran in direction to it.

"BECA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Jesse yelled.

I stopped, it was Marin blue. "Beca, are you crazy or some- whoa" Jesse stared on the cab.

"Who paints a cab blue?" Jesse asked.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the door, I knocked on it. No answer.

"Hello?" I yelled. I walked over to the window, no one there. "Let's go in" I whispered.

"Beca, I don't think we should..." Jesse hesitated.

"What?" I turned around. "Is Jesse Swanson scared?" I said with a baby voice.

"No?"

"What is it, Baby? Ghosts, dragons, crazy girls?" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes, "C'mon then" He mumbled.

I walked inside; it was dark and smelled like green tea…?

"Where's the light button?" I asked.

"Over there" A familiar voice said. I turned around and faced him, oh my god. It was a man with a red fez, bow tie and a big smile.

"DOCTOR" I jumped to hug him, I fell down on the floor. I looked up, no... Doctor?

"Beca? What the fuck?" Jesse helped me up.

"Who was you talking to, and why did you try to hug the air?" He said and tried to not laugh.

"I don't know?" I looked around, no one.

"I think you've watched too much Doctor Who" He said carefully.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Oh my god, Matt" I laughed.

"Matt is taking over you" Jesse joked with a deep voice.

"Oh My God, Jesse" I gasped.

"What?"

"That deep voice, its…" I paused. "Sexy" I whispered.

"WHAT?" He laughed harder.

"What the fuck is it with you, Beca" I slapped myself.

"Stop slapping yourself!" Jesse grabbed my arm.

"I'm becoming a nerd" I gasped.

"Excuse me"

"I'm a nerd. I want to go on Cosplay. I want to go to London to visit TheWHOshop!"

"Oh..My..God" Jesse whispered.

"I know right?" I laughed.

"I want to buy a fez, a bow tie, a sonic screwdriver, build a TARDIS" I walked in a circle.

"A tarktis?"

"No, a TARDIS" I said under my breath.

"Oh the blue-"

"Yup"

"You're kind of freaking me out Bec" Jesse took a step back.

"Let's buy a fez!" I yelled.

"NO"

"I WANT A FEZ"

"YOU HATE FEZES"

"NOT ANYMORE"

"CONTROL YOURSELF WOMAN" Jesse started shaking my shoulders

"SLAP ME"

"NO, NEVER"

"WELL THEN" I slapped myself three times.

Jesse looked me in the eyes. "You better?"

"Much better" I said with a smile and walked out.

"Dammit Matt" Jesse chuckled. "What now, young lady" Jesse said with a British accent.

"Home"

"Home?"

I nodded, "I'm tired"

"Okay"

**9am**

Jesse placed his bike in the garage; I looked in my garage, no cars.

"Sheila isn't home" I said and ran up the stairs and tried to find my keys.

"Here" Jesse handed me my keys, MY keys.

"Why did you have it?" I gasped.

"I don't know... It was in my pocket" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm, that's weird," I mumbled.

"BRIELLE" We said in unison.

"Your fault, Bec. Your fault"

"What, why?"

"You taught her how to lock up things, how to lie and you made her to pickpocket"

"Not in purpose, she just has a good eye!"

"She steals from me"

"What?" I tried to not laugh. "Steals what?"  
"Uh… a photo album"

"Isn't the photo album, like off the family?" I mumbled.

"Oh, uh. It's not off the family"

"What is it then?" I locked up the door and walked in.

Jesse walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"You didn't answer" I shouted from the living room and jumped on the couch making me comfortable.

"So, what should we do in the summer?" Jesse asked. God, he is keeping something from me.

"Uh, I don't know" I turned on the TV and switched to BBC one. "To be together, I guess?"

"Of course" Jesse laughed; he came in with a plate with omelet. "But, what are we going to do?"

Is he talking dirty- no, Jesse is harmless. What are you thinking silly?

"Uh, I don't know. It's going too fast" I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah" Jesse sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He kissed me on the cheek lightly.

"And next up, Doctor Who" A deep voice on the TV said.

"Oh" I pushed Jesse away.

"What, really?" He laughed.

"Sorry, but seriously, this is good" I breathed eagerly.

"It's the same episode as yesterday" Jesse groaned.

"So?"

"Well" He smirked. I raised an eyebrow. He grabbed my waist and pulled me over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"Don't think so" He held me tighter and walked up the stairs with me over his shoulder.

"If I was Stacie now, I would use my long leg to kick you in the balls"

"What a cute dream" He said with a baby voice.

"You can touch my bra if you let me down"

"OKAY" He let me down.

"NOT" I laughed and ran to my bedroom.

"BITCH" He said playfully.

"Mr. Swanson, you're so naive" I smirked. He started chasing me. I ran downstairs and out to the garden. Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist; I turned around to face him.

"You're under my control"

"Sure" I smirked and pushed him down; he dragged me down with him.

"Oh, hello?" Sheila stood on the porch door.

"Again, really?" I whispered.

"Hello... Sheila" Jesse blushed.

"Oh uh, hello" She scratched her arm embarrassed.

"Anyway, Beca. Your mother called.

"One minute" I said to Jesse and ran in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME, WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL" She whisper-yelled to me.

"Welcome to Mitchell's" I smirked and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

_"Hello, Beca? Is that you?"_

"Yeah, what's up" I said and took an apple out.

_"It's about Tony"_

"Oh, is everything okay with him?"

_"Yeah, of course" _She laughed. _"But he said that… he wanted to spend the July with you and Jesse..Uh yup" _She laughed.

"Oh um, okay. Why not?" I said and made a fake laughter. 

"_Fantastic! Bye then!" _

I walked out to the garden and sat down next to Jesse. I stared at the grass.

"What is it?" Jesse looked at me worried.

"Tony is going to spend the July with us," I laughed.

"Oh, that's great!"

"Yeah.." I mumbled.

"Is it okay for you?" He placed a hand on my leg.

"I guess so" I shrugged my shoulders.

**OKAY, SO YOU MAY THINK "WHY THE HECK DID SHE IMAGINE THINGS ABOUT DOCTOR WHO? THAT CRAP IS SO RANDOM"**

**I JUST DID IT BECAUSE I'M OBSESSED WITH DOCTOR WHO, AND I WANTED BECA TO BECOME SOMETHING SHE TEASE JESSE WITH, BEING A NERD. AND SO I THOUGT, "WHY NOT DOCTOR WHO?" SO YEAH. **

**BTW, DW FOREVER. I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO LONDON NEXT YEAR, AND DEFIANTLY GOING TO THE WHO SHOP! **


	26. Chapter 25

**Wednesday, 16****th**** June 2010  
8am**

**Beca's POV**

I grabbed my bag and an apple.

"Have a nice day at school!" Dad yelled from the kitchen, I rolled my eyes.

"And stay out of trouble! Remember, last day at this school" He said with a serious voice.

"BYE" I groaned and walked out, I saw Jesse walking out of his house.

"Hi" He said and walked closer to me.

"Last day" I said with a smile.

"Happy?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged my shoulders and laughed.

I took a bite of the apple, it was an awkward silence. Chloe walked out of her house and ran in our direction. "Hello" She said, happy as she had always been. She took the apple out of my mouth and took a bite of it.

"Uhm, excuse you?" I gave her a killer gaze.

"What, I didn't eat breakfast"

"Before you girls are going to have a catfight, I just want to inform you that the bus is coming right now" Jesse said and pointed at the bus.

I walked in and sat down next to Fat Amy.

"Hey girl" She said with a big smile.

"BECA, CATCH" Chloe threw a gum in my hair.

"Arg, gross" I mumbled.

"Oh, I'll take that" Fat Amy picked the gum up from my hair and threw it in her mouth.

"Can't. Handle. It" I said and moved to the seat behind me.

"Move" Jesse said and pushed me into the next seat.

"It's my last day on the school here, can't you guys treat me better?" I laughed.

Donald, Benji, Stacie, Fat Amy, Lily, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Jessica, Uni and Kolio turned around and stared at me with the jaw opened.

"You're moving?" Donald asked a bit shocked.

"Uh- I" I looked at Jesse with wide eyes. Jesse shook his head. I looked at Chloe, "Let it go" She mouthed.

"She didn't want to tell it yet"

"TELL WHAT?" Fat Amy asked.

"Well"

"SPITT IT OUT BITCH"

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm moving, to Springfield."

"When?" Jessica asked, her eyes were big, and her mouth trembled.

"After the summer" Chloe said.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT IT?" Stacie asked with a fuming expression.

"Don't be mad at her guys!" Jesse defended.

"Well, did you know about it?" Kolio asked.

I looked at Jesse and shook my head.

"Yeah" Jesse swallowed.

"SO you two knew she was moving to Massachusetts, and didn't tell us?" Cynthia said.

"Don't blame them, I didn't want to tell. Remember?"

"Was that the secret, Beca?" Benji asked.

"Yeah"

Lily gasped. It was an awkward silence and eye contacts.

"Oh, see we have arrived our lovely school guys" Fat Amy said.

I walked fast out of the bus.

"BECA" Jesse grabbed my arm and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, just. Fine" I sighed.

He raised an eyebrow, "I hoped for a better reaction from them" I sighed.

"Yeah" He mumbled.

"I mean, why do they even care?"

"They're your friends Beca" Jesse said seriously.

"They could act like better friends though" I muttered.

"Relax, they're just shocked"

"And weak" I said drily.

"Anyway, you still got me, and Chloe?" Jesse said with a stupid smirk.

"Idiot" I smirked and pushed him.

**10am**

I walked in the classroom and sat down in my place.

"Here's you test" The teacher mumbled with a grumpy voice and walked around the classroom passing us our math tests.

"I don't' want to see" I closed my eyes.

"Bec, could I…?" Chloe whispered in my ear.

I turned around and gave her the test.

"Wow"

"Yeah, shut the fuck up" I muttered.

"Jesse, look" Chloe giggled.

"Whoa, Bec. That's actually pretty good?" He said surprised.

I looked at him "You know, just because it's a C and not a C-, it isn't so good" I said with an ironic smile.

"You got A-"Chloe smirked.

"Bitch says what?"

"Look" Jesse passed me the test. "A-", huh.

"Whatever, it's my last day" I groaned.

"I don't want to act like a parent or something. However, you are actually really smart. And new school, new chance...So maybe you could focus better on education?"

"But I have plans, I'm going to LA and make music" I said.

"What about college?" Jesse swallowed.

"I never said I was going to college?"

Chloe and Jesse looked at each other.

"Wait, Chloe. What are you doing here anyway?" You aren't supposed to be here" I whispered.

"I know, but I don't start before 10.30 anyway because Mrs. Hudson is sic and-"

"Miss. Beale?" The teacher stood behind Chloe.

"Hello" Chloe said with a soft voice.

"Out"

"Yes sir" She whispered and ran out.

"And Mitchell, turn around" He commanded.

I rolled my eyes and turned around and stared at the whiteboard.

Jesse hummed on something. I looked down at my notebook, writing lyrics. I don't know why, just… doing it.

"_Collecting your cards, sweeping them up. And-"_

Jesse's humming started distracting me. Anyway, _"And-" _And what?

"Hey Jesse" I tore a page out of the book and rolled it into a paper ball. I threw it on Jesse.

"WHAT?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Can you just shut the fuck up?"

"Nah" He smirked.

"IS BECA MOVING?" Someone yelled back in the class.

I turned around, it was an awkward silence.

"How so?" I asked.

"Nah, nothing" A person mumbled and looked down on his desk.

I looked at Jesse confused. He shrugged his shoulders.

**Stacie's POV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I need Beca, I mean… she's the reason I'm not having sex each Wednesday with boys at school. Oh man, I'm going to turn out to a bitch after summer, shit.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Why're you stressing?" Chloe whispered to me.

"If I don't get you or Beca, who's going to watch me?"

"Watch you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"You know, keep me out of having sex every week" I whispered.

"Oh.."

"Yeah" I nodded.

"OH" She said loudly.

"Uh, I don't know. Just be nice, okay?" Chloe laughed.

"I could try"

I locked my locker and walked to the exit.

**Jesse's POV**

"Why can't the bus stop here at the school" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"I don't see the point walking 30 meters from our house to take the bus to the school, and 54 meters from the school to take the bus home and-"

"I get it" She groaned.

"You agree?"

"Yes, Jesse" She sighed in frustration.

"Hello, lovers" Chloe and Fat Amy came to us with a big smile.

"Huh, hi" I mumbled.

"Guess who I'm gonna meet!" Amy hummed.

"Oh" Chloe, Beca and I said in unison.

"Bumper? Beca asked.

"No, it's Bumper" She giggled. "I mean, yes" She laughed.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Gonna be an alligator tonight though" Amy mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Chloe asked.

"No, just kidding" Amy sighed.

We have been waiting for the bus in 15 minutes now.

"Maybe, we could just go home?" Beca shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah"

"Wait, no" Chloe said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"My shoes, it hurts" She said and pointed at them. I'm sure the heels made her 10cm higher.

"Why did you use them anyway?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to use them on the senior prom tonight. And I just wanted to try them"

"A whole day?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

Chloe nodded, "Maybe not a good idea anyway" She mumbled.

"Do you got extra shoes?" I asked.

"Ehm…. No"

"CHLOE" Beca groaned.

"If you want to, Bumper can drive you. He is picking me up anyway" Amy said.

"Amy, you are an angel. Thank you" Chloe laughed.

"There he is" Amy gasped. A red car parked in front of us.

"C'mon, I'm only picking you up for the money" Bumper said with a grumpy voice.

I looked on Beca with a smile. She tried not to laugh. "You were supposed to call me babe, loudly" Amy whispered to Bumper.

"Oh, uh...Babe" He said.

"Could you drive my friend?"

"That's 10 dollars more" Bumper said and rubbed his fingers.

"Uh, whatever" Amy mumbled and sat in. Chloe ran to the other side of the car and sat down.

"BYE" She yelled.

**Chloe's POV**

Fat Amy and Bumper talked about wombats for a reason.. I looked in the mirror. Bumpers hoodie, a logo on it….. BARDEN TREBLEMAKERS?

"Bumper?" I leaned closer to his seat.

"Yes?"

"Are you in The Treblemakers?"

"Yeah, and?"

"My friend Aubrey told about you guys..."

"Wait- Aubrey Posen? In Barden Bella?" He laughed.

"Yeah" I said with a smile.

"WHAT A LOSER! She is so sensitive, and she sucks!" He laughed harder.

"Excuse me?" I tied my fist.

"Never mind. Girls are girls" He mumbled.

"Stop here" I commanded.

"Okay" He slowed down the car.

I opened up the door and walked out.

**7pm**

**Beca's POV**

I sat down on Jesse's bed. He was downstairs, popping popcorn.

I heard a knock on the door, Brielle's head popped in.

"Hey Bec, could I talk to you? Like girl talk" She whispered.

"Brie, I'm not good at girl talks. So do not blame me. Okay?"

"I won't" She sat down next to me.

"How do I break up with Dean?" She asked.

"Uh, what happened?"

"I saw him, with another girl"

"And?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He wrapped his arms around her" She swallowed.

"Jesse used to that all the time before!"

"Really?" She smirked.

"Well, just on joke and things. Anyway, maybe it was just a friend"

"He whispered in her ear"

"Still friends"

"HE KISSED HER" She said and cracked in tears.

"Oh" I rubbed her carefully on her back.

She stood up brutally and wiped away the tears.

"Anyway, what to do" She said.

"Uh, just say that it's over?"

"Really Beca? C'mon, something girls do" She groaned.

"Say fuck you, punch him in the balls, and run?" I laughed.

"YEAH, THANKS BEC" She said and ran out.

"I WAS KIDDING" I yelled.

"Uh, okay?"

**Happy new year ^^ **

**And Apribs: **_**Who is your favorite doctor?**_** People would say the 10****th**** one, but I think 11****th**** because he has a funny style and kinda looks more like an alien hahhaha idk, that is my opinion.**

_**Who's your favorite companion? **_**Rose (Billie Piper)**

_**What is your favorite episode? **_**I don't really know, so many.. The only one I remember right now. Is the one in season 5, the weeping angels. It's scary, but really exciting. I could watch it over and over again. **


	27. Chapter 26

**21th August 2011  
11am**

**Beca's POV**

I stepped out of the cab and stared at the big white house. A tear ran down my cheek, I wiped it away and dragged out my bag.

"Beca!" Mom stood at the door with a wide smile.

Tony was hiding behind her dress, "What's up Tony" I smirked.

"Where's Jesse?" He asked.

I looked down at my hand. I put my hand inside my hoodie – I mean Jesse's hoodie.

"He isn't here" I said carefully.

"But I thought…" Tony swallowed. I dragged out a picture from the pocket.

I looked down on it, I took a deep breath.

**2 months earlier**

Jesse, Stacie, Chloe and I sat on the couch home with Chloe watching Smiley. I heard the

Apparently, it was a horror movie.

"It's coming, it's coming, it's coming" Chloe whispered. She covered her face under a blanket.

"Shut up" I mumbled and threw popcorns on her.

Jesse started to breath heavily. "Can you breathe a less noisy?"

"Sorry" He whispered.

"And here it comes-"

"OMG" Stacie and Chloe screamed loudly.

"Get a doctor, I think I'm deaf" Jesse rubbed his ear.

I chuckled, "Deaf Jew"

"DJ" Jesse laughed.

"Never going to happen" Stacie giggled.

"Only DJ Mitchell" Chloe joked.

"Thank you Chloe, finally someone who supports me being a DJ" I said and looked at Jesse and Stacie.

"We never actually said you couldn't be one" Stacie rolled her eyes.

"I quote "You will never succeed", Stacie"

"Dammit" She mumbled.

I could hear the thunder rumble outside, best timing ever.

"Could we do something else" I groaned.

Stacie puts the movie on pause. "Why?"

"This. Is. Boring"

"No, this is exiting" Jesse said.

"You just want me to feel the pain" I said with a baby voice.

"Yup"

"Dork"

"Ballbuster

"WHAT" I gasped.

"Ballbuster" He said slowly.

Chloe and Stacie gasped.

"You motherfu-"

"OKAY" Chloe dragged me back, "Jesse, you have to go now"

"Why?"

"Because we're going to have a sleepover party" Chloe giggled.

"I could join" Jesse smirked.

"OUT" I commanded.

"AND STAY OUT" I joked.

"Yeah, okay" He mumbled and walked out.

Chloe looked at Jesse who ran to his house.

"Just rain, where's the sun," Stacie groaned.

"Okay, let's talk about… BOYS" Chloe dragged Stacie and me closer.

"Hell yeah" Stacie scoffed.

"Okay, ehm. I don't get any interesting things about boys.." Chloe mumbled.

"Oh, I got" Stacie smiled. "You know when you were on the prom?"

"Yup" Chloe took a slurp of her soda.

"Well, one in your class skipped the prom" Stacie smirked.

"Yeah, Brody. What about him?"

"I HAD SEX WITH HIM THAT EVE" Stacie laughed.

"WHAT" Chloe yelled.

"Is that a shock? C'mon, something interesting please?" I groaned.

"Okay Beca, you have a boyfriend. Tell about it"

"Wait, first could you explain me about Benji" I smirked.

"Uh" Chloe looked down. "I dumped him because.. he like someone else. And I asked him, he admitted it. So we agreed to not date" Chloe explained.

"What the fuck" Stacie mumbled.

I scoffed, "Who's Benji's crush?"

"I can't tell" Chloe mumbled.

"C'mon"

"NA-AH" Chloe shocked her head.

"Anyway, let's go over to Bec" Stacie looked at me.

It was an awkward silence. "Okay, Stacie" I sighed.

"Okay, does Jesse buy your smoothies? And does he have condoms in his rooms? Oh, and how many times have you had sex with him?" The question ran through my minds.

"Uh, okay. Let us see… Yes, no, and WHAT?" I laughed.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU GUYS HAD SEX" Chloe and Stacie said slowly in unison.

"Never, I mean one time- but we were drunk and you guys know that!" I pointed at them with my finger.

"Oh my god Beca" Chloe sighed. Stacie raised an eyebrow.

"But you guys are like the perfect couple, I expect that you guys had sex like… 3 times a week" Stacie chuckled.

"Stop being cheesy. Or pervert. Or whatever you are right now" I mumbled.

"But you guys use to-"

The light and the TV went off. Chloe and Stacie screamed and hugged each other tighter.

"Something wrong?" I laughed.

"He is coming for us... I just know" Chloe whispered.

"You're so paranoid" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the window, the lights on Jesse's and my house were off.

"Chill, it's just a power failure"

"Oh" Stacie grunted.

"What?" I whispered.

"Chloe, you're sitting on my toe" Stacie laughed. I walked to the kitchen and looked after a match or something.

"We could get many candles. That would be nice, right?" Chloe said enthusiastically.

"Nah, that sucks," I mumbled. I opened up the kitchen cabinets. Cookie, sugar… oh, flashlight.

"You're so dark Mitchell" Stacie moaned and lay down on the couch.

"Literally?" I smirked.

"No"

"Oh"

**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER, I'M VERY BUSY RIGHT NOW..TRYING TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL AND YEAH.. I WANT TO DO IT BETTER THIS YEAR, SO MAYBE I WONT UPDATE EVERY 2****ND**** DAY ANYMORE, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE THIS STORY BEFORE ITS DONE. SO DON'T WORRY **


	28. Chapter 27

**I AM JUST COUNTINUING FROM WHERE I ENDED ^^ **

* * *

I sat down on the floor with the flashlight.

"What to do now?" Chloe sighed.

"Hmm" I pressed the flashlight to my chin, "Ghost stories"

"Okay" Stacie crawled down to me.

"Beca, you start" Chloe yawned.

"Promise me you won't scream?" I smirked.

"Sadly, I can't"

"Okay, whatever hell" I mumbled.

"Oh, scary one or a mild one?" Chloe asked.

"No, a story about a pony and a unicorn who becomes transsexual and shits on people" I said ironically.

"Woah, Bec" Stacie laughed.

"Okay, let me start" I moaned.

Chloe nodded.

**Jesse's POV**

"NO, WHAT" I yelled, the laptop turned off.

"Fucking battery" I mumbled.

"JESSE CAN YOU KEEP YA VOICE FUCKING DOWN" Brielle yelled from her room.

"ARE YOU ON OMEGLE OR SOMETHING?" I smirked. I walked downstairs and to the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl, the milk, and the cornflakes.

"Hey Bri, want to play hide and seek?" I heard her door open up.

"Go and find a baby to hang out with" Brielle yelled.

"Just, tried to have fun" I rolled my eyes. "My phone, my phone, my phone" I mumbled.

I ran upstairs and looked at the bed, no phone. Ah , shit, it's to Chloe.

"Bri, I'm going over to Chloe" I yelled.

"OKAY"

I opened up the door; it was raining outside, fuck. I grabbed my shoes and ran fast over to Chloe's door. I knocked on the door, "CHLOE OPEN UP, I'M FREEZING" I yelled.

I heard a scream from inside. "Oh shit" I said under my breath and opened up the door, I ran inside.

The room was dark, I grabbed a flashlight who was placed on the shelf and walked to the living room.

Chloe and Stacie hugged each other tight and Beca were laying on the floor laughing.

"What happened?" I raised an eyebrow.

"BECA YOU FUCKING BITCH" Stacie jumped on Beca.

"FUCK YOU" Chloe dragged Beca's leg.

Beca was still laughing. "Uh, girls?"

"YOU MUDDER-"

"GIRLS" I yelled. They looked at me surprised.

"Where's my phone?" I asked.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen"

"JESSE" Beca groaned.

"Huh, oh yeah. What happened?" I asked.

"Your bitch scared the shit out of us" Stacie yelled.

"That's not a surprise" I mumbled and walked to the kitchen.

"May I go?" Beca smirked.

"NO" Chloe yelled.

"Okay" Beca made a baby voice. Chloe walked to the fridge and took out a juice carton.

"Found it"

"Good, now go" Chloe nudged my shoulder.

"Okay, " I sighed. "Then I have to be home," I sighed. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"All alone…" I continued, "In the cold, being miserable"

"Okay, you can stay"

"YES"

"Just, be nice" Chloe walked to the living room.

**1am**

"Hey, jerk. Wake up" Beca whispered in my ear. I rubbed my eyes and looked at her. I looked over the other side of the room, Chloe and Stacie were sleeping on the chairs.

Beca lay down next to me.

"It's tight here," Beca mumbled.

"What do you think? It's a couch," I laughed.

"Shh" she placed a finger on my lip and looked at Chloe.

"So, is Tony coming?" I asked.

"Eager?" Beca smirked.

"No, just heard you on the phone talking about Tony"

"Yeah, he said he didn't want to come, because-"

"Because?"

"Nothing" Beca sighed.

"Bec?"

"Anyway, some plans for July?" She whispered with a big smile.

"Uh, well..."

"Spit out dork" She said and nudged her head on my chest.

"I just thought. Maybe we could go out camping for some days"

"How many days?" Beca narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know... One, or two-"

"Four" She smirked

"Four?" I whisper-yelled.

She nodded, "You? You Beca, four days, out, camping?"

"Are you challenging me, Jesse?"

"What now?" I shook my head.

"Anyway, night" Beca whispered and kissed me.

**Saturday 25****th**** June 2011  
10am**

**Beca's POV**

"Are you ready?" Jesse leaned on my door.

"Yeah, just my laptop and-"

"Na-ah, you're going to rage when it's out of battery" Jesse smirked.

"True" I sighed.

"Okay, let's go" I yawned.

**25 minutes later**

"Okay, here it is" Jesse said, and threw his backpack.

I saw a flashlight a little longer in the wood.

"Uh, what about there?" I said and dragged him with me.

"What, why?"

"Why not?" I fluttered my eyes.

"This is a good place, let's stay here"

"Okay, " I sighed. "I just… go there, " I said.

"Why?"

"Uh, change my bra. Or something" I mumbled.

Jesse was packing our stuff, I crawled in the direction to the flashlight, Stacie, Donald, Kolio and Chloe sat on a carpet with a smirk.

"Come when I coughs" I whispered. They nodded. I crawled out of the buses, back to Jesse. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked and sat down next to him.

"Nah, just taking out things" He mumbled.

"Well, that's so AHEM cool AHEM" I said. I looked at the bushes.

"Do you need water?" Jesse asked.

"No I just..." I coughed again.

"OH THAT'S OUR SIGNAL" I hear Chloe yell. They jumped out of the bushes.

"What, Donald?" Jesse looked confused.

"Can't we join a trip?" Donald wrapped his arm around Jesse's neck.


	29. Chapter 28

**9pm**

**Beca's POV**

We were sitting around the campfire. Donald, Chloe and Stacie talked constantly.

It was an awkward silence between me and Jesse. He stared at the fire watching his marshmallow getting black.

"Jess?" I whispered. "Jesse, hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Uh, oh, hi" He hesitate. He dragged out the marshmallow and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you should keep an eye on it" I laughed.

"Here, " He smirked and gave the stick to me.

"Do you want to give me cancer?"

"What" He gasped.

"Just kidding. I'll eat it, you only live once" I threw the marshmallow in my mouth. My eyes went big. Ew, it tastes like shit! I opened my mouth and let the white mucus ran out.

"Beca?" Chloe gasped.

"That's disgusting!" Stacie made a grimace.

"Is that… semen?" Kolio chuckled.

I made a grimace. "What the fuck?" Jesse mumbled.

"Who the fuck says "semen" nowadays?" Donald smirked.

"Eye, don't judge me!"

"I am going to sleep now" Chloe yawned.

"Wait system, please?" I said quickly.

"Uh, me and Stacie there" Chloe mumbled and pointed to the blue tent.

Donald sent me smirk, I gave him a quizzical glance. He nudged Kolio's arm and walked backwards to the green tent.

"Uh" Kolio ran after Donald.

"Hm" I looked down on the ground.

"Are you angry or something, Jesse?" I asked.

"No, not angry…" He took a deep breath. "How many days are day going to be with us?"

"Just to tomorrow" I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry, I just thought… spending a bit time with them"

"No, that's good. For you, I mean- yeah"

"Yup" I mumbled.

"I thought, spending time with you, here. I mean, no one can interrupt us here. Do you know what I mean?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah, that's a lovely feeling" I said slowly.

Jesse smiled, "Wait" He mumbled and looked down on his backpack. He pulled out a blanket and placed it on the ground. He sat down on it; I gave him a questioning smirk.

"Come, " He clapped on the ground. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him.

I leaned carefully on his shoulder, "Juice pouch?" Jesse handed me a juice pouch.

I smirked, "Oh my god" I laughed and pulled the straw in the pouch. "Oh, " I looked down at my bag and pulled out a cookie box.

"Here, " I smirked.

He opened it up, "You're the best" He smirked.

"I know" I laughed.

**Chloe's POV**

"Are they kissing yet?" Stacie whispered behind me. I closed the opening quickly.

"SHUT UP" I whisper-yelled.

"Why?"

"Do you want to see the action or not?"

"True" She rolled her eyes. I looked carefully out again; Beca wrapped her arm around Jesse.

"Oh, I think it's on now"

"NOW?" Stacie whispered.

"Not yet, but..- OH"

"What?"

"They're making out. No pauses… interesting" I whispered.

"That means.." Stacie giggled. I turned around and nodded with wide eyes.

Beca grabbed Jesse's collar and lay down.

**Beca's POV**

I had my right arm around Jesse's shoulder and used the left arm to get me out of my top. Jesse helped me taking it off, I lay down on the ground again, Jesse kissed me on the neck. I felt so nervous, not because of Jesse -but..

"Jesse" I whispered.

He sighed, "I know, right" He sat down next to me, I stood up again.

"It's just- feel right, but doesn't again" I chuckled.

He nodded, "Nobody told us we had to either" He shrugged his shoulders.

"True"

"WHAT THE HELL" Stacie yelled from the tent, I grabbed my top brutally and covered me.

"STACIE" Chloe yelled.

"Really?" I yelled back.

"Oh my, " Jesse sighed and face palmed.

"Uh, just continue, having –whatever it is" Chloe said and zipped the opening.

"Well, " I yawned.

Jesse dragged me down, I lay my head on his chest.

"Bec," He whispered in my ear.

"Hm?"

"You're coming back, right?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I?"

"Well, maybe it would be better there.. Cooler school, cooler vegetarian food," Jesse smirked.

"Cooler friends.." He said slowly.

"Jesse, why're you saying that? If it weren't for you, I would be a loner"

"No, you would do fine"

"How?"

"Uh… you're pretty" He said with a stupid smirk.

"Nah, not really. You just need glasses," I teased.

"Yeah, I think I saw a dick once" Jesse said and pointed at me.

"Yeah, Bec has a real toner for Jesse" Chloe said behind us.

I turned around and faced her, "What's a toner?" Jesse asked.

"It's a mus-"

"GO" I commanded.

"Yes, ma'am" She mumbled and crawled back to her tent.

"We could sleep here, you know," I whispered.

"Yeah" Jesse yawned and wrapped his arm around my waist.

**Sunday 26****th**** June 2011  
6am**

"So cute" I heard some voices, I opened up my eyes carefully and saw some shoes.

"Shit, we woke her up" Someone whispered.

I looked up, Donald smirked.

"What the fuck?"

"Morning" Chloe and Stacie stood behind me.

Kolio came with a soda in his hand.

"What's ya deal?" I mumbled.

"You're adorable when you sleep" Kolio said.

"Eh?" I raised and eyebrow

"Dude, not cool" Donald whispered to him.

"Okay… ehm, where is Jesse?"

They shrugged their shoulders. "Okay, " I mumbled. I saw some footprints behind a bush. I stood up.

"JEEZ BECA" Donald covered Kolio's eyes.

"Bec, take a shirt on. Please, you're disturbing the "men", like really" Stacie smirked. I looked down, oh..hello bra..

I grabbed my shirt and took it on. I walked into the bushes, it was many trees in my way. Fuck trees, but pray to the trees. I mean..Yeah.

I heard a sound from a little longer inside, a guitar. I walked in silence, the sound got louder. I heard humming, Jesse. He was sitting on the ground with his guitar, I leaned on a tree.

"Just leaving me, in my bra?" I smirked.

He turned around, "Yeah, sorry. Just, couldn't wake you up"

I sat down next to him. "What are you worried about?"

"Worried, why do you think that I'm worried?"

"I know you Jesse" I sighed.

"Well" He sighed, "Just thinking about you leave" He shrugged his shoulders.

I nodded, "It's going to be different" I swallowed.

Jesse looked at me surprised, "Very"

"Let's don't do this more awkward" I laughed.

"Yeah, true" Jesse smirked.


	30. Chapter 29

**11****th**** August 2011  
6pm**

**Beca's POV**

This was the last night here. Tomorrow I'm going to leave, my friends. I sat on the lap to my best friend, my hero, and my love.

"Movie?"

"No"

"Music?"

"Never said this before, but right now; it makes me sad" I groaned.

"Okay, food"

I sighed, Jesse played with my fingers muttering something.

"Going to miss you Bec" Jesse sigh high-pitched.

"It's just one year" I laughed.

"12 months" Jesse said, and looked at me worried.

"365 days" I stood up from his lap and walked to the other side of the room.

"Hey, hey... Come here" Jesse wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on my temple.

"Everything is going to be fine, okay?" Jesse whispered.

"Yeah..." I looked him in the eyes. "I'm actually going to miss you really hard, Jesse"

"Me too, Bec. Me too" He said and kissed my hand.

It was a silence for some second. I groaned and hugged Jesse tightly.

"Write to me, every month" I whispered in his ear.

He pulled my hair back and kissed me. "Every day, Beca"

"Promise me something Bec?"

"What"

"Get friends, get better grades and at all, start all over again"

"Jesse, you're like my dad" I sighed.

"No Beca" He sat down on the bed and pulled me down next to him.

"You're so smart and beautiful, and you're actually good with people"

"Not what I can see" I laughed.

He sighed and grabbed my arm "Take a better look," He dragged me to the mirror on his closet.

"You're beautiful" He whispered in my ear.

"What are you trying to do" I sighed.

"I got your bra" He whispered. I turned around, my bra was in his hand.

"Oh my god, how?" I grabbed the back of my shirt.

He shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"Awesome" I whispered.

"I know, right?" He laughed.

**Dr. Mitchell's POV**

I stared at the window; I cannot believe Beca is leaving.

Actually, this was her last night her if I'm thinking about it. Just if she goes to college, something I hope she does. I'm concerned about her plans after high school; she has spent much time on her DJ-equipment. I opened up the fridge, I saw a pepperoni pizza next to the carrots. She loves cold pizza. I took the pizza out and placed it on a plate, I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Shit, " I heard Beca whispered. She coughed, "Come in"

I opened up the door, "Hey"

"Hey dad" She mumbled.

"Uh… wanna cold pizza?" I said awkwardly.

"Dad" She sighed.

"Yeah?"

"That's pepperoni, dad"

"Yeah, and?"

"I can't eat it"

"But you love cold pizza" I chuckled.

"Yeah, but not meat!"

"Oh, right, " I whispered and looked at the floor.

"Okay, do you guys. Want to watch TV or something…?" I looked up, Beca and Jesse were gone.

Great.

**Jesse's POV**

**9am**

I sat on the swing in my garden, it was a bit small but fuck that.

"Ready" Beca yelled. I ran to her house, some girls sat inside hugging Beca. Donald, Uni and Kolio sat outside.

"Hey bro" Donald said.

"Hi"

"Is Jessica crying again? Man" Kolio sighed.

I turned around, the door was open. I could see the girls inside staring at Jessica. Chloe hugged Jessica lightly. I walked in, "Hi, " I looked at Jessica.

"It's so sad" She sobbed.

"Oh, uh..It's not really THAT-"

"Mmm" I moaned to Beca as a warning.

"I mean, it's sad. As said" She said quickly.

"Aw, flat butt, try not to forget that you're not single"

"Uh?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"It's a lot hotter guys than Jesse in Springfield" She whispered loud.

"Yeah, thanks, " I muttered

Beca chuckled quietly. The cab honked. I looked down on the ground, Chloe hugged Beca tight.

"Stay away from trouble" Chloe said.

"Yeah, right" Beca laughed.

"EY" Chloe looked Beca in the eyes, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Just try" Chloe sobbed.

"Yeah" Beca sighed.

Donald, Kolio and Uni came in, "Guys" Beca groaned and hugged them lightly.

"Don't kick guys in the dick for no reason, okay?" Donald smirked.

Beca nodded, "It really hurts" Uni said.

"Yeah, I still feel the pain from last week" Kolio laughed.

"Never steal a nutella from a Beca" I smirked.

"Indeed" Beca said.

She sighed and grabbed her bags, "I'll help you with the other"

"JUST NOT THE COMPUTER BAG" Beca yelled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the two bags, which lay in front of me, it was heavy. "Jeez! What do you got inside this?" I yelled. I walked down to the cab and placed the bag in the small trunk. Beca placed her computer bag carefully on the left seat.

"That's it, " Beca sighed.

"Yeah" "I'll miss you" She said. I opened my arms, she ran in.

"Here, " I whispered in her ear and handed her a picture of her and me.

"Thanks" She kissed me on the cheek and crawled into the cab, her shoe fell off as she sat down.

"Oh, " I grabbed the shoe and gave it to her through the window.

"Goodbye Jesse" Beca whispered.

"Bye" The car drove away, Beca popped her head out of the window and waved to us.

"Be strong, man. Be strong" Donald clapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, " I smirked.

"There she goes, finding a new world" Chloe sighed.

"She didn't forget anything though" Stacie shrugged her shoulders.

"Especially not some lips" Chloe smirked.

My heart stopped for a second. OH MY GOD.

"No, no, no, " I said under my breath.

"Jesse? You okay"

"THE KISS, THE KISS" I said and shook Chloe's shoulders.

"Jesse, you forgot it?"

"YES"

"Uh, okay. Let's-"

"A CAB" I waved to it.

**Beca's POV**

I just wanted to sleep. Not just 'cause of Jesse; the line was really long.

I touched my lips, they were dry. Oh no, oh my god.

"BECA" Someone yelled behind the line, I saw Jesse jumping. He ran up to me.

"Eye, don't sneak" Someone yelled.

"Beca" He whispered and grabbed my arm.

"Dork, we forgot it" I groaned.

"I know" He smirked; I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"So" I said with a deep voice and nudged Jesse on the chest.

"Goodbye Swanson" I said and saluted.

"Goodbye dear Mitchell" He said and kissed my hand.

I smirked, I bet my lip as I saw him walk away.

"WAIT" I yelled, I took a step forward.

He ran to me, "It's something I forgot to say" He breathed heavily.

"Me too"

"I love you" Jesse said.

I opened my mouth, "I- I love you too" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You do?"

"Yes Jesse, I love you" I said and hugged him.

"Ma'am?" The woman at the counter said.

"Yeah, coming" I sighed.

"Never forget it, Jesse. What ever happens, say the words" I said and rubbed my forehead on his chin.

"I will" He kissed me on the cheek.


End file.
